<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Out by samreina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339379">Heart Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samreina/pseuds/samreina'>samreina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light BDSM, Love Island: The Game Season 3, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samreina/pseuds/samreina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seb story line we all deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. if you wanna find love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Don't call it a fight when you know it's a war,<br/>With nothing but your t-shirt on.<br/>And go sit on the bed because I know that you want to.<br/>You got pretty eyes, but I know you're wrong."<br/>The City- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The brick was tan like her skin. The ivy wrapped around the sides of the building like the straps of her black one piece wrapped around her hips. The shrubs and greenery seemed to be thriving even though the Spanish sun was unrelenting. Mikaela Davies hoped that she too would soon thrive.</p><p>Her black heels clicked and clacked, echoing against the stone driveway. Her suitcase rolled behind her, occasionally hitting her ankle as she stepped.</p><p>It was barbaric, really, the fact that the producers asked her to trek up this man made hill without proper trainers. Sadistic even.</p><p>Sweat beaded around her upper lip as she hauled her trunk over the front steps of the Villa.</p><p>The front door was closed, no sign of life evident through the opaque glass panels.</p><p>Mikaela took a deep breath, wiped away the moisture from her face, prayed that she hadn't smeared her makeup too badly, and made her way into her new home.</p><p>The air conditioning blowing at high speed was the first thing she noticed. Her loose waves of sandy brown hair rushed behind her shoulders from the sheer power of the vents. It was a shock to her system, causing goose bumps to rise and protrude along her exposed arms. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.</p><p>"Hello?" She called out, into the stark white abyss.</p><p>That was the second thing she noted. Everything from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling was white. Her vision became blurry. She blinked repeatedly to get her bearings back.</p><p>Directly in front of her stood a winding staircase. She knew from watching past seasons that it led to the bathrooms, dressing rooms, and the roof terrace that overlooked the lawn. To her right seemed to be the hallway leading down to the confessional and the Hideaway. And to her left, the communal bedroom, a place she knew to house the her bed, as well as the bed of her future partner.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes darted to a bright pink neon sign. It hung just at eye level on the wall of the bedroom entrance, shining bright and electric: Love Me.</p><p>As she moved forward, closer to the bedroom, a young girl with long brunette hair and a curvy figure made her way into the hall. Her eyes shone bright as she realized there was a new arrival.</p><p>"Hey, you made it!" She exclaimed with earnest.</p><p>Her feet seemed to hover across the floor as she ventured her way over to Mikaela. She extended her hand for a friendly greeting. Mikaela smiled, glad that she didn't seem to be an unnecessary hugger, and accepted the handshake.</p><p>"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Elladine."</p><p>Elladine was beautiful. Her body was voluptuous: the highs and lows of her hips, waist, and chest were mesmerizing. Her black and maroon one piece also included a mesh chest piece that teased her cleavage and exposed the top part of her naval. It was particularly flattering. She pushed her hair over her shoulder, and Mikaela noticed the shaved undercut and the tiny sprinkle of freckles along her neck, behind her ear.</p><p>It was a breath of fresh hair to see another girl on Love Island with weight on her. Mikaela had worried she might be the only one and wasn't looking forward to being the token "fat" girl. She mentally applauded the producers and casting for finally taking a jab at some sort of representation. Maybe this season would be different from the others? Maybe not. But it was definitely off to a better start than most, thought Mikaela, as she smiled genuinely back at her fellow Islander.</p><p>"Wow," sighed Elladine as she looked Mikaela up and down.</p><p>The sandy haired girl playfully shoved Elladine's arm. "Oh, shove off."</p><p>Elladine laughed, "No seriously, you've already set the bar super high. The boys are going to freak when they see us."</p><p>Mikaela nodded, trying her best to seem confident, even though her insides were churning in anxiety.</p><p>"Are there any other girls here yet?"</p><p>"Yes!" Elladine exclaimed as she reached for Mikaela's suitcase and began rolling it towards the bedroom door. "You're the last one to arrive. We've been waiting for you."</p><p>Mikaela followed as the two girls entered into the room.</p><p>The walls were still just as white, but color had been dispersed more deliberately. Pillows of green, pink, blue, and yellow adorned the beds lined up to the right. Each bed had its own color coded throw blanket folded neatly at the foot of them. Names had yet to be stenciled along the foot boards, but Mikaela knew that soon her name would claim one of them. Neon signs were hung along every wall, each shining bright with risque phrases. Plush neon area rugs lined each bed.</p><p>Everything looked just as it'd done on telly, thought Mikaela, with the addition of three strange faces staring up at her.</p><p>The first to speak was the tanned and toned blonde that sat cross-legged at the foot of the nearest bed. She wore an orange bikini that immediately drew Mikaela's attention to her six pack abs. Her hazel eyes were surrounded by specks of freckles that were sprinkled around her nose, forehead, and cheeks. She rocked back and forth, causing the bed to squeak under her shifting weight. Her long, wavy blonde hair danced around her abdomen.</p><p>"Are you the new arrival?" She asked. </p><p>Mikaela couldn't tell if she was nervous or if she always had so much pent up energy.</p><p>The girl did a once over of Mikaela before her eyes came back to rest on Mikaela's emerald greens. "Man, I knew everyone here was gonna be gorgeous, but I wasn't prepared."</p><p>Elladine pushed Mikaela's monogrammed suitcase against the wall before turning her attention back to the girl.</p><p>"Stop staring and introduce yourself."</p><p>The blonde shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, sorry! My name's AJ. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>She made a motion as if to leave the bed and reach for some sort of embrace, but decided at the last moment to stay put. She ended up looking like she were having a slight spasm.</p><p>Mikaela nodded in her direction with a small smile. The girl was cute, even if she were a bit much right out of the gate. It was probably just nerves.</p><p>"Hi there, I'm Mikaela."</p><p>"We were just talking outside. She's really nice." Elladine said as she made her way over to the two other girls in the room.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes drifted to a tall, slender woman with icy blue eyes and pale pink hair cut into a fashionable pixie. The hair cut suited the shape of her face, her winged eyeliner jetted out with a perfect flick. She too was wearing a one piece, and Mikaela realized her fashionista sister was right, they were coming back on trend. The tall girl's swimsuit was white and green with details of different plant leaves. The front was cut out, revealing her belly button, her flat stomach, and the underside of her breasts. Big bangle bracelets clinked together as she lifted her hands up in little short waves of greeting.</p><p>"'Ello, lovey. The name's Iona."</p><p>Mikaela offered back a gentle wave of her own before turning her attention to the last girl.</p><p>Her skin was milk chocolate perfection and seemed to literally glow in the sunlight pooling in from the bedroom windows. Her thighs touched as she stood in front of Mikaela with a warm smile. Her golden yellow bikini had oversized ruffles on the top and strappy elastic tying the bottoms. Perfectly manicured fingers twisted curls into her already wildly curly dark hair. She reminded Mikaela of pure sunshine.</p><p>"I'm Genevieve. You can call me Gen for short. I love your bathing suit!"</p><p>She was just as sweet as she looked, noted Mikaela as she shot her a smile and a thanks.</p><p>"That's so nice. Thank you. You girls sure know how to make someone feel right at home."</p><p>Mikaela was grateful that the introduction to the girls didn't go nearly as awkward as she thought it would, especially when she found out she was the last to arrive. It was already nerve wrecking enough just being on telly, let alone such a social game as Love Island.</p><p>AJ patted the spot beside her on the bed. Mikaela brushed her hair back behind her shoulders before taking the seat offered. She was hyper aware of the way her stomach pudged out as she sat and instinctively covered her abdomen with her arms.</p><p>"I hope everyone's going to be cool," started AJ as she glanced around at everyone, twirling her thumbs. "I don't want to get sucked into a load of drama. I mean, we're all here to have fun, right?</p><p>Iona cut her eyes in AJ's direction and let out a small chuckle, "There's no fun without a little drama. I can't wait to stir up some trouble around here!"</p><p>Her icy eyes landed on Mikaela before shooting her a suggestive wink. Mikaela smiled back in reply as she nodded her head.</p><p>"I completely agree. We signed up for Love Island. It wouldn't be the same without drama."</p><p>And she meant it. The drama and intrigue were two of the top reasons Mikaela had even auditioned for the show. Real life hadn't exactly done her any favors lately, and joining a reality show seemed like just the ticket to shake her out of her funk.</p><p>She glanced down at her left hand and studied her ring finger. It felt naked, only a trace of a memory was left there now.</p><p>"Fair play." AJ replied, nervously. "I guess we just have different priorities."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Genevieve questioned, "What are your priorities?"</p><p>AJ smiled, "Friendship is really important to me. That's what I love about my teammates back home."</p><p>"Teammates?" asked Elladine.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm a professional hockey player. You're looking at the captain of the Bath Buccaneers!"</p><p>Iona's face lit up in recognition, "Oi, I knew you looked familiar! My best friend is a huge fan of yours. Well, not just yours, the whole teams, really. She's dragged me to enough games, I should of bloody known."</p><p>"That's amazing!" exclaimed AJ, "Where are you from?"</p><p>Iona began to beam with pride, "From Aberdeen. And no, just because I'm from Scotland doesn't mean I know Bobby the Baker Boy. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you lot!"</p><p>The group of girls laugh, all silently agreeing.</p><p>"What do you do on the outside, Mikaela?" Elladine asked.</p><p>All attention was on her, and Mikaela knew now was her chance to make a lasting impression with both the girls and with the audience.</p><p>"I'm a model and a semi-pro surfer."</p><p>"I knew it!" AJ said with a wide grin, "As soon as you walked in, I was like, definitely a model."</p><p>"Yeah," Elladine nodded in agreement, "I can't say I'm surprised either. It's crazy that you have time for both though. I cant imagine how exhausted I would be if I were you."</p><p>"Thanks, ladies." Mikaela replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm actually the face of my sister's clothing brand, so I have an in with the boss. I get all the time off I need. We're based in Brighton, so I don't have very far to go from her shop to the beach. It's honestly really relaxing a lot of the time. But it definitely requires a lot of focus."</p><p>"Oh gosh, what's the brand called?" Elladine inquired.</p><p>"Davies and Co. Nothing too original. Just our last name."</p><p>"No way! That's you? And your sister?" AJ questioned. "Didn't she just get nominated for a GLAAD award? For her queer youth charity?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged," said Mikaela with a chuckle. "I can't believe you know all that."</p><p>"Well, it's a bit crazy, innit? You're already like properly famous." Genevieve said, clearly impressed.</p><p>"We do alright. I wouldn't call myself famous. Just the person to the picture."</p><p>At that moment, a sharp 'ding' echoed throughout the room.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Elladine began reaching for her phone, "It sounded like a text."</p><p>The rest of the girls follow suit, when AJ chimed out, "Oh, it's me! I've got the text."</p><p>"Cheers, love," said Iona as she made her way toward AJ. "Read it out."</p><p>AJ giggled before clearing her throat dramatically.</p><p>"Girls, it's time to start meeting the boys. AJ, please make your way to the lawn and choose a boy to couple up with. The rest of the girls, stand by in the bedroom. You'll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted"</p><p>"I'll never get over how annoying those hashtags are," Mikaela mused under her breath. Iona overheard and smirked in reply.</p><p>"Well, I better go then." </p><p>AJ waved a small goodbye before stopping at the door to the lawn and turned back around. Anxiety radiated off her. Mikaela felt as if she could taste it.</p><p>"See you guys out there."</p><p>"Good luck," offered Elladine with a supportive smile.</p><p>"Knock 'em dead!" Iona yelled, just as the door swung closed behind the hockey player.</p><p>"She's got a lot of energy, hasn't she?" said Genevieve, after a couple of moments passed.</p><p>"I guess it's hard not to be excited when you know you'll be picking first." Iona replied back as she reapplied a layer of lip gloss.</p><p>Mikaela shrugged, "She didn't seem that excited to me. More like a deer in the headlights."</p><p>"I wonder what the guys will be like," mused Elladine.</p><p>Each girl immediately began to dive into their specific types of men. Genevieve wanted someone sweet, handsome, and handy around the house. Iona wanted a wild whirl wind of a romance and needed a hunk to accompany it.</p><p>"I want a guy who's been around the block a bit, you know?" Elladine said while twisting a strand of her brunette hair between her finger tips. "Someone who knows what he's about and takes it seriously."</p><p>Iona and Genevieve both nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What about you, Mikaela?" She continued, "What's your type?"</p><p>The truth was, Mikaela didn't like to think she had a type. Not anymore. It never seemed to fail that her type of man never truly felt like they were hers. Was that her type, unattainable? Unfaithful? Untrue? Surely not. She didn't go looking particularly for men that shared those qualities. They just so happened to turn out that way, through no fault of her own. Right?</p><p>She stared back down at her bare ring finger. She instinctively rubbed her thumb up and down it, trying to remember the phantom feeling of a ring.</p><p>"Whatever." Mikaela said, as she flung her hands down on the bed and leaned back, propping herself up. "As long as they're hot. Personality will never be as important to me as looks."</p><p>"Ha, lucky for you!" Iona barked out, laughing.</p><p>"Honestly," said Elladine with a shrug, "We won't have much time to chat before we choose, so we'll mostly be going off looks."</p><p>Another 'ding' rang out.</p><p>Elladine's hand immediately reached for her phone.</p><p>"Text! I guess this means it's my turn."</p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair, checked her reflection, and slowly made her way towards the door. She paused, with her hand on the chrome handle.</p><p>"Before I go, I just want to say, good luck girls. These boys are lucky to have such a beautiful group of young women before them. And we are all lucky to have such warm hearts and intelligent minds here to learn from."</p><p>And with that, she was out the door.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," said Iona as she belly flopped onto a bed. "That was the most after school special speech I've ever heard in my life. Except for ... you know, on an actual after school special."</p><p>Mikaela couldn't help but snort, for she had been thinking the exact same.</p><p>Genevieve rolled her eyes at Iona's cynicism. "Listen, I know it was a little much, but it's clear that she's got a good heart and means well."</p><p>"Where's the fun in that, Genny?" Iona asked as she crawled over to the bedside table, reached into the clear basket of condoms, and pulled out a rubber. She kissed the foil package before placing it inside the top of her swimsuit.</p><p>"Please, it's Gen." Genevieve grimaced. "And why are you putting that in your bra? Do you really think you're going to be needing that in the next few minutes?"</p><p>Iona winked, "You never know, Genny. This is Love Island after all."</p><p>The seconds seemed to tick by in slow motion as Mikaela sat on her bed. Iona and Genevieve continued on playfully bickering among themselves, while Mikaela wanted nothing more than to take a nap. She was becoming quite antsy for this whole ordeal to just be over and done with. There was so much build up for such a silly payoff: a coupling that didn't much matter at all in the grand scheme of things. It was proven time and time again that no couple would remain together throughout the entire show. Look at Hope and Noah.</p><p>Just as Mikaela's eyes had started to became too heavy to keep open, she felt her phone vibrate against her thighs and another "ding" echoed throughout the bedroom. Her screen lit up with the text: "Mikaela, come down to the lawn and couple up! The boys are waiting."</p><p>"Okay guys, it looks like it's my turn."</p><p>Both girls turned to her with smiles as she got up and made her way towards the door.</p><p>"Well, I'm not gonna get sappy or have a freak out, but I will say good luck to you girls. I'll try to leave enough man meat to go around, yeah?"</p><p>Iona and Geneveive laughed lightly at her words while waving her off. Mikaela opened the door, glanced at her ring finger, and began her journey through the sunlight porch and out onto the Villa lawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the boy is rushing out his skin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It's going off 'cause they're not gonna let him in.<br/>Two and a half, the boy is rushing out his skin.<br/>He's got his charm with the girls that are smoking.<br/>He takes her arm, jumps the bar and now he's in."<br/>M.O.N.E.Y- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb was hot, sticky hot, the kind of hot that made him want to crawl out his own skin.</p><p>It was ridiculous, honestly, this whole thing. Coupling up on the first day was never something Seb understood. Sure, the concept was there: find the fittest person in the house and claim them. But in the grand scheme of things, coupling up based on tag lines and bikini straps was so trite.</p><p>A bead of sweat dripped down Seb's forehead. He was thankful to have his thick, curly hair tied high into a top bun.</p><p>He absentmindedly wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>How much longer was this shit going to take? He needed a nap, preferably somewhere quiet and away from this blasted heat. And, if he was being honest with himself, which he tried to be most of the time, Seb just couldn't be assed to care about this coupling. He knew it was for the drama of the show. No matter how much he liked or disliked the girl who ended up picking him, it wouldn't matter. Love Island was made for coupling and cheating and recoupling and bed hopping. That was the name of the game.</p><p>The tattooed man glanced down the row of half naked men before him.</p><p>The producers had made sure there was something for everyone. Each lad couldn't have been more different from the other. And Seb couldn't have been more uncomfortable standing in their presence. In his normal life, he would've never associated with any of them. This fact made Seb feel totally and completely isolated.</p><p>He averted his eyes from the other men, waiting to be picked over and analyzed in the shallowest of ways, a obligation he was begrudgingly taken part in. His attention fell on the beads of sweat now rolling down his thighs. He watched them as they made their journey to the curly ringlets of his dark leg hair before disappearing.</p><p>Seb's friends were puzzled when they found out he'd auditioned for the show. It wasn't very punk rock of him, and Seb had a reputation to uphold, mind you. They interrogated him relentlessly, but no matter what they asked, their bewilderment never ceased. Because even though he had dismissed their curiosity with vague mentions of 'something different' and 'it'll be a right laugh,' Seb had come for one thing.</p><p>
  <em> Money. </em>
</p><p>Money was the motive. And the last thing he needed was for one of his loose lipped drinking buddies to announce to all of Britain that Seb had his eye on the less than romantic prize. He couldn't risk it. His very livelihood depended on winning the show.</p><p>
  <em> This stupid bloody show. </em>
</p><p>Just as Seb let out an impatient sigh, the door to the Villa opened and the patter of bare feet on wood decking reached his ears.</p><p>It was time to rock and roll.</p><p>A short, sporty girl half walked half jogged down to the boys on the perfectly manicured lawn. Her long blonde waves bounced around behind her. A bright, white smile played on her lips, and her eyes were lit up with a nervous excitement. Her skin was so tan, her orange bikini was almost camouflaged against her body.</p><p>She was breathless by the time she reached them.</p><p>"Ello everyone! My name's AJ."</p><p>She was greeted with mumbles of greetings. Seb gave a tight lipped smile as she glanced his way.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible. If anyone would be interested in coupling up, please step forward."</p><p><em>Painless, </em>thought Seb. <em>Yeah, right.</em></p><p>No one moved. Seconds that felt like eternity ticked by. Still there was nothing.</p><p>And there it was, the pain. It began with a crease in AJ's brow, working its way up to her forehead, and resting as fear in her blue eyes. She began wringing her hands, her body had transferred her nervous energy into full blown panic. She didn't know what to do. She was mortified. It was like watching a kitten trying to claw its way out of a tub of water. It was heart wrenching, soul crushing. And Seb loved cats.</p><p>His resolve was set as he stepped forward.</p><p>AJ's eyes immediately snapped to him, and her face softened with relief and acknowledgement.</p><p>"Th-thank you." She said with a smile. It was bright no longer.</p><p>Seb offered another tight smile in return.</p><p>"Nothing to be thankful for. I'm just glad all these other lads were too stupefied by your beauty to step forward."</p><p>
  <em> Bingo! </em>
</p><p>AJ ran up to Seb, arms wide, the light returning to her eyes. She enveloped him into a big, warm hug. His body slightly recoiled from the unwanted contact, but he shook it off within moments. He would suck it up. No matter how much his body was screaming to be released, this was part of it. Talk the talk and walk the walk.</p><p><em>M.O.N.E.Y, </em>he repeated to himself over and over. It was his internal mantra. Think of the money.</p><p>He tentatively returned the hug, before shuffling AJ over to his side.</p><p>"Are you totally excited?" whispered AJ.</p><p>"Toootallly." replied Seb. He tried to downplay the sarcasm in his voice, but the blonde shot him a look of uncertainty before turning her attention to the opening Villa door.</p><p>
  <em> Damnit, Seb. Keep your shit together. </em>
</p><p>He wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as a curvy brunette with an undercut sauntered her way down to the lawn.</p><p>She was beautiful. Her one piece bathing suit hugged her body in all the right places, and the sheer frontal cut out showcased her assets in a provocative yet elegant way. Her body radiated an authentic joy and sense of calm.</p><p>Seb immediately regretted his decision.</p><p>"Hi, everyone! My name is Elladine and-"</p><p>Before the woman could even finish her sentence, Seb felt a brush against his arm. He turned to see the tall, dark, and handsome man beside him had already stepped forward.</p><p>Elladine giggled.</p><p>"Eager beaver! I'm so flattered! As I was saying, I'm Elladine. What's your name, lovey?"</p><p>"Name's Nicky, and it would be an honor to couple up with you, my dearest Elladine."</p><p>Another giggle escaped the brunette's mouth.</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes so hard he became dizzy.</p><p>As Elladine made her way over to Nicky's side, he captured her hand and planted it with a short but sweet kiss.</p><p>"You guys are so cute!" Exclaimed AJ.</p><p>Seb nodded his head, "Yeah mate, well done."</p><p>Nicky nodded with a grin, and Elladine became wrapped up in his arms.</p><p>The sun continued to beat down on the Islanders. Seb was over this. He had his partner. Couldn't he just go sit down somewhere? Or take a swim in the pool?</p><p>He sent a longing gaze over to the infinity pool. It was calling his name, beckoning him even. The cool water was a siren, and Seb was falling deeper and deeper into her song.</p><p>A bead of sweat trailed down from his hair line, right into his right eye.</p><p><em>FUCK.</em> </p><p>This was not happening.</p><p>The sweat attacked his pupil, and the stinging quickly became unbearable.</p><p>This was NOT happening.</p><p>Seb quickly removed his arm from AJ's shoulder, knocking into her a bit. The blonde reacted with an annoyed tut before crossing her arms and shooting him a glare.</p><p>His hand instinctively flew up to his eye, causing him to inadvertently make the situation worse. His calloused fingers roughly rubbed the sweat deeper into his eye, causing his pupil to constrict.</p><p>On bloody national telly.</p><p>The sound of heels clicking against the decking reached Seb's ears.</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>Here he was, in all his glory, red eyed and aggravated, and still in the middle of this fucking coupling. And to top it all, he couldn't see out of his right eye.</p><p>The clicking stopped as the girl stood in front of the Islanders. She was a blonde blur to Seb. Pear, rose, and sandalwood flooded the air.</p><p>"Alright, lads. I'm Mikaela. You're all fit, so I'd like for you to say a little something in turn."</p><p>Seb thanked the gods he was already coupled up. He wouldn't have been able to take this humiliation, especially in his current vulnerable state.</p><p>He turned his attention to the lean bloke at the end of the line. Seb could make out the man stepping forward ever so slightly. He remembered him from earlier. He had looked like a sandy haired Ralph Lauren model.</p><p>"Alright, beautiful? I'm Bill."</p><p>He even sounded like a pretty bloke.</p><p>Seb began to massage his eye once more, slowly willing his vision back. He was able to make out, yep, red Ralph Lauren swim trunks hanging loosely around his chiseled abs. His dirty blonde hair was fluffed to perfection. Bill was exactly the type one would expect to be on Love Island.</p><p>"I'm gonna come right out and say it," Bill continued. "You look like a bit of me."</p><p>
  <em> Wanker. </em>
</p><p>Seb, bored with the roofer already, turned his attention to Mikaela. He couldn't help but do a double take.</p><p>Standing before Bill, giving him a polite smile, was the most gorgeous woman Seb had ever seen, including all the Suicide Girls he jacked off to in college.</p><p>Mikaela was a dirty blonde, her hair stopping right below her shoulders. He could tell her highlights were natural from the sun, not a box. She was curvy like Elladine, but had the tone and definition of someone active. Judging by her hair and her sun-kissed tan, she loved being outdoors. Her black one piece didn't leave much to the imagination, but Seb couldn't help but try and picture what mysteries of her body were hiding.</p><p>He rubbed his eye in one more last stitch effort before his vision almost came back into complete focus.</p><p>Her hips seductively poked out around the tight straps of her suit, and Seb noticed a deep but short scar running vertical down her left inner thigh.</p><p>Realizing he had been staring at her body for entirely too long, he adverted his gaze to her face.</p><p>Her middle part framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, causing layers of hair to fall around her cheeks and chin. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald. They reminded Seb of the shiny lights of Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz, and his heart lurched at the thought of his favorite childhood movie.</p><p>Mikaela slowly sauntered over to the next guy in line, and Seb couldn't stop staring at the sway of her hips and the way her thighs jiggled as she steadied herself on her wedges.</p><p>The next man to step forward was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome.</p><p>"Hola, chica. Welcome to the Villa. Amazing, innit?"</p><p>"Is it?" questioned Mikaela. Seb fought to hold back a snicker.</p><p>"Well," said Camilo, "it is now you're here."</p><p>Mikaela raised her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em> Ouch. </em>
</p><p>Camilo noticed the change in energy.</p><p>"Sorry." He ran his hand through his hair, loosing confidence by the second. "That was really cheesy. It's just, think me and Bill had the exact same reaction- So I thought I should try and fancy it up a bit."</p><p>
  <em> Double ouch. </em>
</p><p>The blonde wasn't impressed. She shrugged her shoulders before turning away to the next contestant.</p><p>This guy radiated anxiety. He didn't stop fidgeting with his hands until Mikaela approached him with raised brows. He offered a small smile while trying to puff out his chest, alluding to whatever confidence the boy could muster.</p><p>The boy continued, "I'm Harry. For what it's worth, I'm just as gobsmacked as these other two. But I won't try to sway you. You've got to listen to your gut."</p><p>He paused, worry creasing his forehead.</p><p>"Or your heart. Or, like, whatever part of your body you trust to make these decisions."</p><p>
  <em> Poor bloke. </em>
</p><p>If this was his idea of flirting, Harry was going get chewed up and spit out into the Mediterranean Sea.</p><p>Mikaela just gave a small, sympathetic nod before stepping back and giving a once over all the boys. Her eyes barely fell on Seb or Nicky, and the tattooed man didn't understand why this bothered him so much.</p><p>AJ nudged his arm, which caused Seb to jump back. He had forgotten she was even there.</p><p>"I met her in the Villa. She seems really nice."</p><p>Seb noticed the way AJ's eyes wondered approvingly over Mikaela's body, and he knew.</p><p>In that moment, it was made extremely apparent, his couple was doomed before the hockey player had even made it to the lawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much has changed in this chapter. So for those returning to the story, this serves as a bit of refresher. But for the new readers, hopefully you find yourself charmed by our little misfit Seb. As always, thank you for reading! xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. salvation in the secular age.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, loves. This chapter has changed a bit more than the last. I've found that the changes I really wanted to make were with Mikaela and not with our lovely, perfect Sebastian. Thanks for reading! xoxo, Sam</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,<br/>but girl, I'm not your savior.<br/>Wrestle to the ground,<br/>God help me now."<br/>Girls- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mikaela stood, now hot and sweaty, in front of a line of boys that had stepped forward for her, she was highly aware that none of them were her type.</p><p>Bill, the roofer, had a strange sense of comfort. He reminded Mikaela of her cousin, the one who always wanted to play a round of football after dinner during family get togethers. He also, at one point, had tried to play doctor with Mikaela when they were younger. This was a memory she quickly pushed to the side.</p><p>There would definitely never be any romantic chemistry between them, but she knew his type and knew what to expect. It also didn't hurt that Bill was easy on the eyes. Sure, he wasn't the sort that Mikaela would normally be drawn to, but there was no denying he was attractive. His blue eyes shimmered like the glittering light of the infinity pool. His sandy blonde hair, even though it was puffed up ridiculously-</p><p>I know this is Love Island, thought Mikaela, but come on!</p><p>Was still shiny and healthy. It was clear Bill took care of himself, and Mikaela liked the idea of not having to work on her partner like a project. She had enough projects for herself already.</p><p>Camilo, the mananger from Romford-</p><p>She swore she heard Iain Stirling screaming in the distance-</p><p>Had an endless supply of hot bod which she appreciated. He was strong, muscular, and seemed like he would protect his partner at all cost. There really wasn't anything more attractive to Mikaela.</p><p>But his chat was rather lacking, and she didn't think he would be able to keep up with her. There was nothing she found less attractive.</p><p>Mikaela needed witty banter. She needed sarcasm and eye rolls and petty arguments.</p><p>Camilo didn't seem like the type of bloke that could live up to that. She would have to put on a show for the audience, and even though she didn't particularly mind it, it felt, in the moment, like more work than she was willing to give.</p><p>Harry had a sweetness that could only be described as innocent.</p><p>This was both attractive to Mikaela and frightening. She had come on the show to get over her own relationship baggage, and she knew that if she coupled up with Harry, he would become entirely too invested. She would end up breaking his poor heart, and Mikaela just couldn't bare the thought.</p><p>Harry was also young, seven years her junior.</p><p>Mikaela remembered how she was when she was twenty-one. She was head strong, ready to take on the world, but only after she nursed her hangover. Now, at twenty-eight, Mikaela's priorities were different. Up until very recently, the model had been thinking about her future, about making a home and a life with someone.</p><p>Twenty-one year olds didn't think like that. What would they even have in common?</p><p>She paced in front of the boys, making sure to add a little extra drama for the cameras. It seemed the three lads were on the verge of a nervous breakdown before the model finally spoke.</p><p>"Alright, I'm choosing this boy because he seems like a good time. I think we would really enjoy each other's company, and at this early stage in the game, that's really all that matters. The boy I want to couple up with is- Bill."</p><p>Mikaela strode over to Bill. He was wearing a grin from ear to ear, thankful and proud that he won the preliminary affection of the girl everyone seemed to have their eye on. He couldn't believe his luck.</p><p>"Nice one," he said while giving Mikaela a quick peck on the cheek before wrapping her up in his arms. "I'm so glad you picked me."</p><p>Mikaela put a delicate hand up to his chest before pushing back slightly.</p><p>"Did I make the right decision?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.</p><p>Bill chuckled before settling on just holding her hand. He began to stroke her thumb with his own, to show a sense of comfort.</p><p>Mikaela wished he wouldn't touch her at all, but tried her best to grin and bear it, at least for the audiences' sake.</p><p>"Definitely. But I would say that, wouldn't I?"</p><p>Once Mikaela and Bill took their positions back in line, Elladine skipped over to the blonde.</p><p>"Hey, girl! Congratulations! You really bagged yourself a hottie there."</p><p>The brunette's face fell as she realized the impact of what she'd said. Her head snapped over to look at her partner and offer a word of assurance.</p><p>"Um, no offense Nicky."</p><p>Ouch, thought Mikaela. Her eyes drifted over to Nicky to gauge the reaction to his partners slip of the tongue.</p><p>The handsome man with a dark beard and three layers of beaded necklaces chuckled.</p><p>"None, taken." He turned his attention to Mikaela and her partner.</p><p>"Hi, by the way. I'm Nicky. I'm the lucky guy who's coupled up with Elladine."</p><p>Elladine stared up at her partner in admiration, clearly relieved and attracted to his confidence. </p><p>Jealousy fluttered deep in Mikaela's stomach. How was it that Elladine had already found someone, so quickly?</p><p>"As soon as I found out he was a musician, I was hooked. We haven't been able to stop talking since we've coupled up. I've got a really good feeling about this."</p><p>Just then, AJ piped up from the other side of Elladine, "Er, yeah, me too."</p><p>Convincing.</p><p>At the hockey player's words, Mikaela leaned her head back to wrap her vision around Nicky's long torso. AJ's partner was standing just behind him and hadn't made any attempt to follow AJ over to the group.</p><p>His eyes were lowered to the ground. Wild, curly, brunette hair was wrapped around in a bun at the top of his head. Black swim trunks with roses intertwining skull heads sat against his jutted hip bones. Mikaela noticed a dark happy trail composing of thick curls dancing from his belly button into the unknown of his waistband. The muscles in his abdomen and chest were tight, lean, and toned. His skin was porcelain and seemed to almost twinkle in the sunlight. Dark curls adorned his chest too, making the peaks of his nipples barely visible.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes traveled to his exposed neck. His Adam's apple protruded out, not finding enough shelter among his wild beard. </p><p>Her thighs grew hot.</p><p>The man felt the model's eyes on him. He lifted his head up and nodded a court greeting.</p><p>Mikaela noticed a deep scar cut through his left eyebrow. Her gaze danced to his eyes.</p><p>His left was a deep chocolate brown, and she knew if she dove too long in them, she would melt. She only hoped it would be in his mouth, not in his hand.</p><p>His right eye had the same deep brown, but his sclera, normally white, was a crimson red. </p><p>Realizing his nod probably wasn't enough of a greeting, the man straightened his shoulders and gave a slight, tentative wave.</p><p>"Alright? My name's Seb. I'm coupled up with AJ."</p><p>Mikaela's eyes glistened as a smirk formed on her plump, pink lips.</p><p>"Far shot better than you, I assume. What happened here?" She tapped lightly on the outer corner of her own eye.</p><p>A rosy blush spread across Seb's face, only stopping when it reached his tangled beard.</p><p>"Fucking sweat, mate. It's hot enough to fry an egg, innit?"</p><p>Mikaela laughed while Seb shook his head in frustration, sweat droplets spraying out like a dog shaking out his fur.</p><p>AJ rushed over to the man's side, as if just realizing that's where she should be, "I coupled up with a musician too."</p><p>Seb shot her an incredulous look, eyebrows furrowed, "Well, no actually. I'm a shopkeeper."</p><p>Confusion overtook the hockey player's face. Her brows drew to mountain peaks as she licked her lips.</p><p>"But you must know about instruments to sell them, right?"</p><p>Seb shook his head almost violently, causing his top bun to sway back and forth. Mikaela found it almost comical.</p><p>"It's not that kind of music shop. I sell records. You know, CDs and vinyl and stuff." He paused to take in Mikaela's reaction. She gave him a smile and raised an eyebrow, indicating she was listening. "There's a coffee shop, too."</p><p>"Oh," started AJ, " with you now, sorry." She took a deep breath and did a little jog in place, trying to shake her embarrassment away.</p><p>"Do people still buy CDs nowaday?" Mikaela questioned, a teasing glint in her green eyes.</p><p>Seb crossed his arms, a little put off by the tone. Was she making fun of him?</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>AJ let out a nervous chuckle before changing the subject, "This is so nice, you guys! We're already learning so much about each other!"</p><p>At her words, Nicky stepped up, "Woah there. We're still waiting on two more girls, right?"</p><p>Elladine's eyes lit up at the idea, "Yeah, I wonder what's taking so long."</p><p>Mikaela glanced around the lawn and back up to the Villa. Iona and Genevieve had been taking a while to come out, and she really wanted to get this whole coupling thing over with. The infinity pool was calling her name. Her body was aching to be submerged in water once again.</p><p>She didn't know how she would survive not being able to surf for a month. The least she could do to keep sane would be to swim and lounge in the pool for the majority of her time there.</p><p>"Maybe they got lost on the way here. This place isn't exactly well signposted."</p><p>Seb tried to cover up a snicker, but Mikaela noticed. It was nice to know <em>someone</em> would get her sense of humor in this place.</p><p>"Bad news for the leftover boys if you're right," stated Nicky with a sympathetic glance to the men still situated at the front of the line.</p><p>Bill's hand squeezed Mikaela's a little tighter as he followed Nicky's gaze. "I wonder if they'd be open to coupling up with each other."</p><p>Everyone else turned their attention to the remaining boys.</p><p>Camilo still had a smile plastered on his face, showcasing his pearly whites, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes anymore.</p><p>Harry forced himself to stand up straight. It was taking every ounce of pride he had to continue his allusion of confidence.</p><p>AJ scooted herself closer to Seb, grateful that he had stepped forward for her.</p><p>"I feel bad for them. Nobody wants to get picked last."</p><p>"Yeah," mused Elladine, "and it's pretty obvious they both wanted to get picked by Mikaela."</p><p>Seb looked over at Mikaela then. Her cheeks flushed as his eyes bore into hers.</p><p>She didn't notice.</p><p>AJ did, however, and she quickly continued, "Well, maybe their perfect soulmates are about to walk out of that door any second."</p><p>Seb sneered, causing AJ to shoot him a hurt look, "Let's not kid ourselves. That kind of thing never happens in the real world."</p><p>At his words, Nicky's body tensed, as if personally offended, "Alright, but this isn't exactly a normal situation, is it? It's Love Island. Where dreams come true."</p><p>Mikaela couldn't help but roll her eyes.</p><p>Right, like this place was a fairy tale. Like just because they'd all signed up for this television show, they'd all walk out of here with their own personal soulmates. It was an extremely naive take, and she didn't understand how Nicky could truly believe his own declaration.</p><p>Then, the thought occurred to her, maybe he didn't. Maybe this was his act for the cameras, for Elladine, for the money.</p><p>"Wow, corny." Seb muttered under his breath before shooting a glance at the pool, disinterested in the conversation already.</p><p>"Come on, mate," started Nicky again. "The magic only works if you believe in it."</p><p>What are we fairies now?</p><p>Mikaela was convinced Nicky was delusional.</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Thank goodness she wasn't coupled with him. That kind of attitude was too much for her to deal with. How old was he again?</p><p>Seb turned his attention back to Nicky, "Maybe that's why nothing magical ever happens to me."</p><p>Okay, enough of this drool fest.</p><p>"My dreams are too weird," interrupted Mikaela. "If they manage to make my dreams come true, I'll be impressed."</p><p>She paused for dramatic effect and put her finger up to her chin in feigned thought.</p><p>"Could they even fit a T-Rex in the Villa?"</p><p>Some of the Islanders chuckled at her musings.</p><p>Nicky seemed more agitated at her addition than humored. He shook his head slightly before giving a shrug and a smile to Elladine.</p><p>Seb pointedly shot Mikaela a transfixing smile. It was the first time he seemed genuinely happy since she'd encountered him. He was appreciative of the subject change. Or maybe just of the joke. But either way, Mikaela wanted to see that smile of his more.</p><p>Just as Seb was about to say something, a someone emerged from the Villa. Everyone fell silent.</p><p>Iona walked out of the Villa with a strut, as if modeling on a run way. Her walk was fierce and she had a look to match. Her breasts jiggled as she walked, threatening to drop out of her top any second.</p><p>When she reached the front of the islanders, she stuck out her tongue in jest, revealing her studded tongue piercing.</p><p>"Good morning, Love Island! The name's Iona!"</p><p>She paused to strike a seductive pose.</p><p>"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about ready to do something wild."</p><p>Camilo's eyes grew wide and a smile of disbelief formed on his lips, "You don't mess around, do you?"</p><p>Iona barked out a laugh. It shook her whole body, and Mikaela wondered how many more laughs like that she could have before she had a nip slip.</p><p>"I certainly don't, babe. Is that going to be a problem?"</p><p>Camilo immediately shook his head.</p><p>"Not at all. In fact, I think it's going to be the opposite."</p><p>Iona smiled broadly. She had clearly found the one for her.</p><p>"Well," she said as she started toward the handsome man like a lioness stalking her prey, "now I just have to couple up with you, don't I?"</p><p>When she finally reached Camilo, he gave her a little salsa-style spin. The action caught Iona off guard, and she laughed at the sure absurdity of it all. They walked over, hand in hand, and stood beside Bill and Mikaela.</p><p>They seem like they're gonna have a blast<em>, </em>thought Mikaela, and she couldn't help but feel another twinge of jealousy creep into her stomach.</p><p>The door opened for the last time. Silence flooded the Islanders.</p><p>Genevieve was even more stunning in this light. Her golden brown skin glittered as she made her way from the deck, to the lawn, and out into the sun. The sunflower yellow bikini she adorned brought out the yellow twinkle in her mocha eyes.</p><p>"Hello, darlings. How are we all doing? I'm Genevieve!"</p><p>Genevieve flashed her eyes over to the coupled up Islanders, and she realized the young man in front of her was the only single option left. She looked him up and down and gave an approving smile. She didn't seem disappointed in the least.</p><p>"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked with a soft, melodic tone.</p><p>Harry began nervously fidgeting once again. It was apparent how seldom he ever received this much attention.</p><p>He began to stumble over his words, "Sweetie. Er, I mean ... Harry. It's Harry."</p><p>Genevieve's heart seemed to melt there in that moment. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He seemed to quiver at her touch.</p><p>"Lovely to meet you, Harry. How lucky am I that nobody got to you before me?"</p><p>Harry sheepishly looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him before releasing a shy smile.</p><p>The two of them joined the other couples after a brief but sweet hug.</p><p>Sweet. But probably not real, thought Mikaela. She's just making the best out of being last to pick. Figured going with Harry would be better than rocking the boat so soon.</p><p>Elladine jumped in front of the group of Islanders and clasped her hands in excitement.</p><p>"I think that's everyone!"</p><p>Bill grinned as he pulled Mikaela in close.</p><p>"Five great ladies, five great gents, five great couples. Makes sense to me."</p><p>AJ's brow furrowed once again as she glanced around at her fellow Islanders.</p><p>"Don't you think it's a bit early to say whether our couples are great or not?"</p><p>Seb gave AJ a pointed look.</p><p>Mikaela resisted the urge to laugh, biting the inside of her lip as a deterrent.</p><p>Bill, on the other hand, didn't feel the need to contain his enjoyment.</p><p>"I dunno. I've already got a pretty great feeling about this one." He planted a quick kiss on Mikaela's forehead.</p><p>She smiled politely in return. Bill didn't seem to notice the apparent distance between them.</p><p>Iona rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Well, it's not a competition."</p><p>Nicky shuffled his feet and turned to look directly at the pixie haired blonde.</p><p>"It sort of is, though. Only the strongest couple can win the fifty grand."</p><p>Not wanting to hear Nicky go off on another tangent, Mikaela quickly took control over the conversation.</p><p>"Based on first impressions, I think the strongest couple here will be Iona and Camilo."</p><p>Iona and Camilo shared snickers and smirks between one another while Bill protested, "Stronger than you and me?"</p><p>Mikaela shrugged, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"I'm just being honest."</p><p>Sensing the tension and wanting to alleviate the awkwardness for the girl that just gave her such a compliment, Iona continued on.</p><p>"All I meant was, it might be a competition, but it doesn't really matter who wins. We're all just here to find love, right?"</p><p>"I'm here to have fun," said Mikaela as she wiggled free from Bill's grasp and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "This is the holiday of a lifetime. Love is great and winning is fine, but why put so much pressure on it?"</p><p>Realizing her little speech might come off a little cold and aloof to the country and her fellow Islanders, the model added, "If all I get from this is a few cool new friends, I'll count myself a winner."</p><p>AJ clapped her hands together, startling most of the other Islanders.</p><p>"Wow, yes! Mikaela just said it better than I ever could."</p><p>Mikaela avoided everyone's eyes.</p><p>This was going to be harder than she thought.</p><p>It was one thing to pretend to be happy and open and free to fall in love and make real connections, but now that she was here, it was a different story. These people seemed genuine. Well, as genuine as a person could be on a reality television competition, but all that aside, they seemed nice. Mikaela never wanted to harm anyone, especially when she knew better. But her shattered heart wouldn't allow for anymore romantic blossoms or tight knit friendships. Not after what she'd just been through.</p><p>She was lucky to even still be standing here.</p><p>A ding rang out, interrupting Mikaela's thoughts.</p><p>"Oh my days, you guys!" Genevieve yelled, "I've got a text!"</p><p>The Islanders huddled around closer together in preparation for the news.</p><p>"Islanders, it's time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and get ready to unpack some secrets about your fellow Islanders! #excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou"</p><p>Seb let out a groan of frustration.</p><p>"We've only just got here and we're already being challenged? I was hoping we could get a nap in first."</p><p>Mikaela laughed and gently nudged Seb with her elbow.</p><p>"Let them have at it, and let's go break in the daybeds."</p><p>Seb felt goosebumps rise up where Mikaela's soft elbow touched his arm. He swallowed hard before speaking.</p><p>"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "If only."</p><p>Before Mikaela had a chance to reply, Nicky cut in, having heard Seb's complaint.</p><p>"I hate to sound like a stuck record, mate, but it's Love Island. You have seen this show before, right?"</p><p>He chuckled at his own comment before continuing.</p><p>"You didn't just get off at the wrong bus stop and end up here by mistake? Because if that's what happened, the sooner you admit it, the less awkward it's going to be."</p><p>Elladine, scared that this would lead into an argument, stepped in.</p><p>"Aw, stop teasing him. He just needs a bit of time to get used to it, that's all."</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes.</p><p>She could tell Nicky and Elladine were going to be the annoying ones. The ones always looking to the bright side. The ones that were going to make her want to gauge her eyes out day in and day out. And she honestly was disappointed. She really thought she was gonna like Elladine.</p><p>"The challenges are just a bit of fun," stated Camilo, matter of fact. "It'll help us all get closer as a group."</p><p>Bill sent a cheeky grin his way, "More importantly, we'll find out everyone's saucy secrets."</p><p>"Well, that too, I guess." Camilo stated with a shrug.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong," said Bill. "I've got nothing to hid. But I'm excited to find out what the rest of you are holding back."</p><p>He shot Iona a wink to which she answered by sticking her tongue out and showing off her tongue piercing once again.</p><p>"That's true," pipped up Harry for the first time since the coupling ended. "But we're not just here to mess around and relax, or dig up gossip on each other."</p><p>"We're not?" asked AJ as she straightened her bikini top absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand.</p><p>"No!" exclaimed Harry. "We're here on an important mission. To find someone we love. It's serious business. The challenge will focus our minds and get us ready for the road ahead."</p><p>Everyone shared uncertain glances, avoiding Harry's eyes. The business student immediately recoiled from the lack of acknowledgment, and his shoulders hunched down, like a turtle crawling back into it's tight, safe shell.</p><p>Mikaela walked over to him and put her arm around his small waste. He almost instantly perked up at her touch.</p><p>"Harry's right," she agreed. "We've all got to be on the ball if we want to make the most of our time here. This challenge sounds like a great way to get into the right mindset."</p><p>Elladine exclaimed, "Well, there's only one way to find out!"</p><p>The other Islanders let out whoops of agreement as they made their way to the challenge platform at the end of the beach.</p><p>Before Mikaela could follow the group, Bill quietly placed a hand on her elbow and led her off to the side. Mikaela shot him an inquisitive look but followed obediently.</p><p>"Sorry to hang back like this," started Bill. He ran his hand through his sandy hair and let out a small sigh. "I just wanted to have a quick chat with you in private before the challenge, if that's okay."</p><p>Mikaela really didn't care to have a conversation. She was here to have fun, and challenges were one of the things she was looking forward to the most. But this wasn't her perfect world. This was Love Island. And here, Mikaela had to play smart if she wanted to be around long enough to really enjoy the experience.</p><p>"Sure, what's up?"</p><p>"Well," said Bill with an appreciative smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for choosing me. You could probably see it on my face, but you absolutely made my day. You're blatantly the best looking girl here."</p><p>Mikaela laughed. She hoped it wasn't apparent how forced it was.</p><p>She wanted to say, "I just love a man that puts down other women for the sake of me." But she didn't.</p><p>She forced a bright, fake smile and simply said, "Oh Bill, that's so sweet."</p><p>Bill nodded, oblivious, "No worries. Obviously we've only really got a first impression to go on at the moment. But I already feel like you're exactly my type on paper. You seem like a girl who says what's on her mind, and I really admire that. I don't do subtlety, see. Whether I like someone or I don't like someone, I come right out and say so. So, yeah. Obviously I won't try anything on if you're not interested, but I didn't want today to go any further without saying... I'm excited to start getting to know you."</p><p>He wasn't a bad guy, this Bill character. Mikaela could see that he was coming from a genuine place. He didn't seem like a player and didn't seem like the type to just leave a girl high and dry. Even though she knew that nothing romantic would come from this couple, she hoped that maybe the two of them could progress further through this game together. Loyalty was hard to find, especially on Love Island.</p><p>But right now, Mikaela had to flirt. It was only a couple of hours into this whole thing, and she couldn't very well come out and say "Hey Bill, wanna be my drinking mate? We could definitely make it top four in this friendship couple."</p><p>No, Mikaela couldn't be honest right now, because Bill wanted to get to know her. He was <em>excited</em> about her. And Mikaela couldn't remember the last time anyone had been.</p><p>"I'm excited to get to know you too. I picked you for a reason. I can't wait to see where it leads us."</p><p>Bill's smile could've been seen from the other side of the Villa. </p><p>"I'm glad you said that."</p><p>He wrapped Mikaela up in a big bear hug. He smelled of tangerine, pepper, and sage. It suited him.</p><p>"Well, I guess the others must be wondering where we've got to." He offered his hand out to the model, "Let's head over for the challenge!"</p><p>Mikaela shook her head mischievously and twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "Why don't you carry me?"</p><p>"Carry you?" asked Bill with a smirk. His eyes roamed all over Mikaela's body, taking every beautiful inch of her in.</p><p>An invasive, self conscious thought ripped through her mind:</p><p>Would he think she was heavy? Would she be heavy? Would this try at confidence only come back to bite her?</p><p>She forced them down, way down, and resigned herself to continue down this road.</p><p>"That's what I said." Mikaela inched closer to the roofer. "You can do it, right?" She placed her hand around his right bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Or are those muscles just for show?"</p><p>He smirked and flexed his arms. They were impressive. There was no denying that. And even though Mikaela wasn't particularly attracted to Bill, her stomach still tickled with little tiny butterflies. It had been a while since she'd had strong arms around her.</p><p>Bill scoffed.</p><p>"Of course, I can do it. Just watch."</p><p>The roofer put one hand on the lowest part of Mikaela's back, making sure to cop a little feel as he went, scooped his other arm under her long, tan legs, and effortlessly swept her off her wedged heels.</p><p>Mikaela felt silly for worrying, though she made a note of the way her thighs barely fit in Bill's arm.</p><p>"To the challenge platform, m'lady?" He asked, not even slightly out of breath.</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes and laughed.</p><p>"Yes, peasant. To the challenge platform at once!"</p><p>Bill let out a hearty bark before taking off down to the beach, Mikaela giggling all the way to the sand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. all we seem to do is talk about sex.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little tid bits have been added to this chapter, mostly in the form of Seb pinning. Because, you know, we all need more of that.<br/>xoxo, Sam</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"She said, use your hands and my spare time.<br/>We've got one thing in common,<br/>It's this tongue of mine.<br/>She said, she's got a boyfriend anyway."<br/>Sex- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb tried not to notice the fact that Mikaela and Bill still hadn't returned from their chat, but he did.</p><p>The other Islanders surrounded him, down at the beach, sand between his bare toes, eyes staring straight ahead. He was determined to look anywhere but back up toward the Villa.</p><p>He didn't understand how someone he had just met could evoke such neediness from him. Seb hadn't needed anyone in a very long time, not even his family, and he was somewhat proud of that fact. Relying on anyone was a weakness that he couldn't afford. He had responsibilities and real life shit that took precedent over any futile, humanistic emotions. So why was he reacting this way now?</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>It must have been because he was out of his comfort zone. This new environment with all these new people, it must have triggered something in him. He needed to find any sense of familiarity that he could, and he just so happened to have found a sliver of that with Mikaela. He didn’t know that much about her, but she seemed like-minded and had the same sort of above-it-all discernment as he. In a weird way, she felt safe to him.</p><p>"There you are!” called out Elladine.</p><p>Seb’s eyes immediately shot up in the direction of her voice. She was smiling and waving Mikaela and Bill over to the platform.</p><p>Mikaela was wrapped up in Bill’s arms, bridal style.</p><p>His heart dropped a couple of pegs down towards his stomach. He quickly looked away from their smiling faces.</p><p>“Now that everyone is finally here-“ began Camilo.</p><p>Bill interrupted him, taking a long look at the platform, eyes furrowed, clearly uncomfortable. He placed Mikaela gently on the ground beside him.</p><p>"Those spinny things make me feel dizzy at airports."</p><p>Harry shuffled his feet absentmindedly, "I always want to lie on them and just go round and round. They look kinda comfy, and you're always exhausted by the time you get to them."</p><p>Seb knew what Harry meant. He was exhausted now and, at this point, would’ve done anything imaginable just to lie down. This place, these people: it was too much for the dark haired man to deal with.</p><p>A high-pitched ding rang out.</p><p>"I got a text!” exclaimed Elladine. “Oh, it's the rules of the challenge! It’s boys against girls, and the girls are starting first.”</p><p>She waited for the Islanders to shuffle around the platform, repositioning to represent the gendered teams, before continuing.</p><p>“In each suitcase we'll find a secret clue about one of the guys. Then, we kiss the guy who we think the clue's about! The guy who matches the clue steps forward, and we'll see if we snogged the right person, and then vice versa. “</p><p>Genevieve cleared her throat, "So, do we actually have to kiss who we think the clue is about? Or can we just use this as a way to kiss someone we think is hot?"</p><p>She shot a quick glance in Seb’s direction. His gaze was focused on Mikaela’s rounded hips and didn’t notice the desire in Genevieve’s voice.</p><p>Elladine raised her brows in confusion, "Well, you wouldn't win the game..."</p><p>The frustrated girl sighed and turned her attention back to Elladine, irritation rising in her voice, "But you'd get to snog someone you like."</p><p>Bill coughed loudly, interrupting Elladine’s intended retort.</p><p>"You alright Mikaela?" He asked while putting a soft hand on her folded arm.</p><p>She had been standing perfectly still, and it wasn’t until Bill’s cough that Seb made his eyes travel up to meet the blonde’s face. Her piercing green eyes were staring right back at him. They were sharp, letting Seb know he had been caught, but her mouth was slightly turned up into a subtle smirk.</p><p>He <em>had</em> been caught, but she didn’t mind. Actually, judging by her reaction, she seemed to find it funny.</p><p>Seb quickly turned his eyes down toward the base of the platform, heat creeping up to his cheeks. He hoped his facial hair covered the red splotches he knew were present.</p><p>"Yeah,” continued Elladine, turning her attention and concern to Mikaela, “you look a little faraway."</p><p>"It's nothing. I just can't wait to kiss all the lads."</p><p>Seb’s eyes shot back up to the girl, but her own emeralds were no longer trained on him. Instead, she gave him nothing but a hair flip before turning her body toward Bill and provocatively winking.</p><p>"I feel you, hun,” laughed Genevieve tightly, as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s limp bicep, “Can't wait to get some action in here!"</p><p>"Right, let's get started! Iona, can you do the honors?” asked Elladine.</p><p>Iona practically sprinted toward the conveyor belt, and quickly grabbed up a suitcase above her head with no problem. Her abs flexed and contorted beneath her skin as she carried the bulky case back to the decking of the platform. Once she made it back to the girls, she quickly unzipped the suitcase and took a deep breath before reading the oversized note card that had been packed in.</p><p>“Okay ladies, this boy once woke up spooning a badger.”</p><p>The boys shot each other quizzical looks, sure to not give anything away. The girls huddled around one another, and whispering soon followed.</p><p>This clue wasn’t about Seb. Not that he would mind in particular cuddling a badger. It actually sounded really cute. As much as Seb distanced himself from people, he made sure to surround himself with animals. It didn’t matter what sort of creature entered his life, he loved them all. His animal friends always made sure to brighten even his darkest of days, and for that, he was forever grateful.</p><p>The girls didn’t deliberate for very long before Elladine broke away from the group, marched right up to her partner, and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss quickly became deep and somewhat romantic, considering both occupants were well aware of the dozen people watching them intently as well as the camera zooming in from up above to get a closer view for the audience at home.</p><p>“We think it’s Nicky, obviously,” said Mikaela, with a chuckle.</p><p>Elladine broke away from Nicky at Mikaela’s words and shot him a shy smile.</p><p>"Okay, so whoever woke up to a terrifying bed companion, please step forward!"</p><p>The boys all looked around at one another. Finally, Nicky stepped forward, hands up in admission.</p><p>"Nicky! We knew it," exclaimed Genevieve with a triumphant smile. The girls cheered in excitement at their first point of the game.</p><p>Nicky rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a little embarrassed that he had been caught so quickly.</p><p>"How'd you know it was me?"</p><p>“Mate, the question is,” said Bill before clapping a hand on Nicky’s shoulder, "how'd you end up with a badger and not a bird?"</p><p>The other Islanders laughed at Bill’s retort. Seb rolled his eyes.</p><p>The more Seb was around Bill, the more he realized his first impression had been right. He was a bloke’s bloke, a true lad. He was everything Seb hated about this show and society as a whole. He was cocky, self-righteous, air headed, and was probably trying to overcompensate for a little willy.</p><p>Seb snuck a glance at Mikaela as she laughed and lightly hit Bill’s arm with a delicate hand.</p><p>He couldn’t understand what she saw in him.</p><p>Nicky’s voice cut into Seb’s thoughts.</p><p>"Okay, so first off, it was a baby badger that had clearly got lost. It had been a really cold night, so it must have somehow got into my flat and found deemed me warm enough to have a little cuddle."</p><p>AJ gushed, “That’s so precious! So what did you do?"</p><p>“Well, slept with it, of course!” Nicky said, matter-of-fact. "In the morning, I handed it over to a local animal charity who were goin’ to try to reunite it with its parents. Though it didn't stop clinging to me until they arrived."</p><p>“Cute!” Camilo exclaimed with a put on, high-pitched voice.</p><p>Seb let out a quiet chuckle at Camilo’s sarcasm.</p><p>"Adorable,” confirmed Iona. “But moving on…”</p><p>She glanced around at all the girls before her eyes landed on Mikaela.</p><p>“Mikaela, why don't you go and get the next suitcase?"</p><p>Seb’s attention was now fully tuned into the game. He wondered what the odds were that the model would pull his case or what short of secret they used of his for this bloody fiasco. He hoped it wasn’t anything too embarrassing.</p><p>Mikaela took her time heading over to the carousel. She never seemed like she was in a rush for anything, always moving at the same soft and calm pace. She watched the cases go round and round, and when she finally made it to the spinning platform, she immediately pulled the first suitcase to reach her. Mikaela didn’t struggled with the case but she didn’t feel the need to show off her strength like Iona did either. She gracefully guided the suitcase to the decking and rolled it on its wheels back over to the group of girls.</p><p>She popped open the trunk and read the card out clear and precisely.</p><p>"This boy got caught having sex in his mum's wardrobe."</p><p>Bill. That was definitely Bill. He couldn’t think of anyone else there that would be so filthy and ru-</p><p>"I reckon that's something Seb would do.” Elladine stated nonchalantly.</p><p>Seb’s head whipped around in her direction so fast, his loose bun almost slid off the top of his head. He glared at the brunette as she refused to meet his gaze.</p><p>The tattooed man would never in a million years disrespect his mother like that. He wasn’t close to his family, that’s true. But what his family lacked in love and affection, they made up for with respect of personal space. He wasn’t even sure what his mum’s wardrobe even looked like.</p><p>"Or maybe it's Bill,” continued AJ, giving the roofer a shrug.</p><p>Mikaela shot Seb a look. She was trying to discern whether or not Elladine’s assumption was correct about the record store owner. Seb’s body grew hot under her gaze, a feet that he didn’t think was physically possible considering the fact he had been melting from the heat for the past hour and a half.</p><p>She didn’t say a word as she turned and walked straight over to Bill. The kiss wasn’t anything like Elladine and Nicky’s. It was short and to the point, a kiss for the sake of the game and nothing more. When she pulled away, she gave Bill a cheeky wink before heading back over to the girls.</p><p>Maybe she’s not impressed with her partner’s secret either, thought Seb.</p><p>"Would the guy getting sweaty and sexy in weird places please come forward?" Iona called out with a smirk.</p><p>"Did I get it right?" Mikaela questioned with a smile.</p><p>After a slight pause for dramatic effect, Bill stepped forward.</p><p>"Yeah, you did, hun."</p><p>"Why did you have sex in the wardrobe?” AJ asked, confusion spreading throughout her face, “Aren't there like, coat hangers and stuff?"</p><p>Bill shrugged, "I was having a house party, and there was zero privacy."</p><p>"Please say your mum didn't catch you."</p><p>Mikaela cringed.</p><p>"No, no. She actually has no idea that it happened."</p><p>“Well,” stated Genevieve, "until now."</p><p>“Oh,” Bill’s face fell. “Yeah, that’s…. well awkward.”</p><p>Seb couldn’t help but laugh at Bill’s discomfort. Mikaela’s head whipped in his direction, a look of disbelief on her face. This made him chuckle even harder until he was heaving for breaths, bent over with his hands on his knees. The ludicrous situation he currently found himself in was not lost on Seb. This whole thing was completely absurd. It was only day one, hour two and he was already at his wit's end. The laughter rang freely from his chest, and he had no idea why. This only resulted in more hearty laughter. He couldn't control it. Someone call a producer. He needed to be escorted to a psych wing immediately.</p><p>The other Islanders shuffled around through the awkward tension, trying their hardest not to make the situation any worse. Bill’s face was red hot. A vein in his neck threatened to break through his skin.</p><p>A knowing smile formed on Mikaela’s lips, and she tried her best not to follow Seb into his laughing fit. It was one of the most awkward things she’d ever seen, and yet there was something so perfect about it. It was like an episode of The Office.</p><p>Genevieve, finally having enough and not wanting to see Bill punch out Seb, broke the tension, "Moving swiftly on... I'll go next."</p><p>She purposefully grabbed another suitcase and read out the clue without even bothering to take it back to the group.</p><p>Seb was finally able to control himself, relieved that attention was off of him. He stood up straight and rubbed his aching stomach gingerly. His abs were tight from his laughing fit. He didn't notice Mikaela's emerald eyes following the motion of his rough hands.</p><p>"This boy rescued a cat from a burning tree."</p><p>"Woah,” said AJ, “how many cats get stuck up burning trees?"</p><p>“Surely the cat would’ve been able to climb out itself.” Iona stated. “It’s like, what they do.”</p><p>Mikaela’s voice rang out.</p><p>"It’s Seb, I reckon.”</p><p>His heart began to hammer in his ears. Why did it feel like he was so fucking transparent? So transparent to her?</p><p>"Yeah, me too.” AJ said quickly. “I'll take this one."</p><p>Before any of the other girls could move, AJ jogged over to Seb and planted a wet kiss on his lips. He was caught off guard by her eagerness, but immediately pulled away when she began stroking his hair.</p><p>The hockey player laughed as she continued to pet him.</p><p>"Meow."</p><p>Now, it was Mikaela’s turn to fall into a laughing fit. Her and AJ both laughed until their cheeks were so sore they had to massage them with the tips of their fingers. The other Islanders, including Bill, eyed them closely with concern.</p><p>Seb loved every second of it. Maybe AJ wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.</p><p>Once again, Genevieve continued along, "Okay, can the man who risked his nine lives for a cat please come forward!"</p><p>Seb immediately stepped forward, arms raised.</p><p>"Yeah, it was me. I saved the cat. Mikaela and AJ were right."</p><p>Elladine, feeling bad for assuming his secret was something entirely less kosher, said, "That's so brave of you, Seb."</p><p>Seb nodded in her direction, appreciative of the small offer of apology.</p><p>"We were camping in the middle of nowhere and had just built our campfire. A stray cat climbed the tree next to us. Then, suddenly the wind picked up and the tree caught fire. So, I climbed up and caught the cat."</p><p>He recited his story matter-of-fact, but inside his heart was expanding. That story always made him emotional. It was how he came to know his best friend, and even though that day was pretty traumatic, he was grateful for every second.</p><p>"Jot down that Seb is good with pussy."</p><p>He blushed at the model’s words and tripped over his own, "Uh, t-thanks M-Mikaela."</p><p>He exhaled a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and locked eyes with her. She smiled widely at him.</p><p>AJ, noticing the moment, began to rant; "Once there was a fire in my dad's kitchen, and we were all panicking and trying to find the cats to make sure they were safe. It was so scary. But we found them just stretching out on the floor in my bedroom, directly above where the fire was."</p><p>Seb chuckled as he pictured the scene, "Cats are always proper dedicated to finding a warm spot."</p><p>"Or,” interrupted Genevieve with a conspiratorial smirk, “They started the fire to create the warm spot."</p><p>Iona rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay, okay, enough pussy talk. It’s the final clue, girls. Then, it's the boys' turn to do the kissing."</p><p>The other boys cheered and clapped each other on the backs. Seb just crossed his arms and cursed the fact they weren’t even half way done with the bloody game. This was becoming more torturous than he had originally imagined.</p><p>"Mikaela, you can go and pick another one,” stated Iona with a wave of her hand.</p><p>Mikaela walked over to the final boy’s suitcase and pulled it down.</p><p>"What's the clue, Mikaela?" AJ called out excitedly.</p><p>Mikaela cleared her throat before reading.</p><p>"This boy asked a girl out by making her a plate of heart-shaped sandwiches!"</p><p>AJ sighed, "Aw, that's actually a really sweet one."</p><p>That must’ve been Harry, thought Seb. He looked over at the young boy. His back was arched ever so slightly forward, and his hand was almost constantly rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous habit, probably. And Seb hadn’t seen him look anything but nervous the whole day.</p><p>The girls huddled together for the last time before Iona broke away from the group and strutted over to Harry, giving him a long, sloppy kiss.</p><p>The poor bloke didn’t know what hit him. His hands raised as if they were going to cup the back of Iona’s neck, but instead fell short and just sat there, positioned awkwardly midair. His eyes were wide the entire length of the kiss, and he slunk back towards himself as soon as Iona’s lip broke away from his.</p><p>Iona gave Harry a small kiss on the nose, "Such a cutie. Will the hopeless romantic please step forward?"</p><p>Bill chuckled before stepping forward.</p><p>"It's Bill!" Iona exclaimed.</p><p>Seb furrowed his brow in confusion. Heart-shaped sandwiches was such a cheesy move. He couldn’t believe Bill would’ve actually pulled something like that.</p><p>He shot another glance in Bill’s direction. The roofer winked at Mikaela as she smiled and shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>Then again, thought Seb. Bill was such a lad, he probably couldn’t think of anything actually romantic or original to do for a girl.</p><p>"You can never go wrong with a good sandwich,” said Bill as he clapped his hands together, “Only problem is that she hated mayo, and I had put it in every single one. I had them for my lunch in the end."</p><p>Of course he did. Seb snickered.</p><p>"Nothing says love like mayo, to be fair." Nicky said with a comforting slap of Bill’s back.</p><p>"Right,” started Elladine, “Now it's the boys' turn to find out some secrets about the girls! Everyone switch sides."</p><p>The Islanders obliged as the boys huddled up together while the girls straightened themselves into a tight line.</p><p>“Any volunteers to go first?” Harry asked tentatively, making it very apparent he was not the volunteering type.</p><p>Seb shook his head before stepping forward and lazily walking toward the suitcase carousel. The quicker they moved this along, the quicker he could <em>finally</em> get that nap in.</p><p>"Okay, this girl once cooked breakfast in bed for a guy she had just met,” he paused, eyes going wide, making sure he wasn’t misreading the card, “and set his kitchen on fire."</p><p>"Oh, wow!” Camilo gasped.</p><p>"And then didn't call him back.”</p><p>Seb exhaled a whistle as his eyes darted down the line of women. He briefly stopped on Mikaela, her own eyes alight with mischief, before passing over her.</p><p>“Well, I reckon that's gotta be Iona. She seems like the fire starting type."</p><p>Seb jogged over and kissed her with a quick peck, but Iona wrapped her arms around his neck, pinning him to her. Her scent of coconut and vanilla rushed through his nostrils, and he tried to relax his body. He wrapped his own arms around her waist before she finally pulled away.</p><p>Iona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes playfully before responding, "Hm, Mikaela was right. You are good with pussy."</p><p>Seb almost choked.</p><p>"But mate, part of my job is avoiding fires. Can the fire starter please step forward..."</p><p>There was a long pause as the boys all looked down the line of girls, suspicious of them all. Finally, Elladine stepped forward.</p><p>"Elladine!" Seb exclaimed, clearly shocked and taken aback by this revelation. He never would have expected this.</p><p>"Yeah,” started the brunette, “It was an accident, obviously. I was trying to make him a nice fry up. I knocked this kitchen roll off the top shelf, and it got caught in the toaster. No one got hurt, thankfully, but yeah, I never called him back after that. I was way too embarrassed."</p><p>Nicky shuffled uneasily next to Seb, and the tattooed man couldn’t blame him. That was enough to make any man second guess his partner. In order to shake off the internal questioning, Nicky stepped toward the platform and grabbed a suitcase.</p><p>"Let's see what we've got here."</p><p>He unzipped the case with ease.</p><p>"This girl hooked up with the chief bridesmaid at a cousin's wedding.”</p><p>He smiled down at the note card before looking back up at the girls.</p><p>“I've got a sneaky suspicion who this secret is about.”</p><p>He walked confidently over to the girls and planted a soft kiss on AJ’s lips. As he walked back to the group of boys, AJ grinned.</p><p>"What gave it away?"</p><p>Nicky clapped his hands together, "I'm not sure, but I definitely get a vibe. I've got a good feel for these things."</p><p>Genevieve let out a tut, "Surely you can't tell someone's relationship history just from looking at them."</p><p>"You'd be surprised." AJ said with a smirk before winking suggestively at Mikaela. The blonde blew the hockey player a kiss.</p><p>"Wait, what was that?" Genevieve questioned, clearly lost.</p><p>"A code for girls who like girls.” Mikaela said with a smirk. “It's like a secret handshake that we have."</p><p>Seb shook his head. He should’ve known. Not only was Mikaela into blokes like Bill, but she was also into girls. And not just any girls, his partner! The future was starting to look awfully grim.</p><p>"There's a secret handshake?” asked a bemused AJ. “Why wasn't I told?"</p><p>Mikaela raised a finger to her lips.</p><p>"Shh, don't give away that it's fake. We've got to keep Gen on her toes."</p><p>“Alright, alright,” stated Iona, “before all the boys bust thinking about this little scenario, let’s move on. Camilo, why don’t you go next?”</p><p>Camilo ran over and picked up a case.</p><p>"This girl took a job as a waitress to escape a blind date.”</p><p>He took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>“I reckon that’s... Elladine!"</p><p>He jogged over to her before placing a delicate kiss on her pursed lips. He pulled away to reveal a slight blush on Elladine’s cheeks. She shook her head in reply.</p><p>"Would the girl please step forward?”</p><p>Genevieve immediately stepped forward.</p><p>"Damn, “ said Camilo as he raked his hand through his hair, “I got that so wrong."</p><p>It was Harry’s turn next. He carefully lifted up the suitcase but had a rather hard time unzipping the zipper. Once he finally cracked it open, he was flushed and stumbled over his words as he read.</p><p>"Th-this girl... had a sexy adventure at a… at a theme park!”</p><p>Mikaela giggled into her hand. Harry didn’t seem to mind her reaction as he made his way straight over to Genevieve and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss, cupping her face in his hands.</p><p>No one saw it coming, especially Genevieve. Her hands instinctively reached up to cup Harry’s and slowly trailed down to his shoulders and up to his neck. When they pulled away, both were panting slightly.</p><p>“Well,” started Genevieve with a surprised smile, “even though I have butterflies, you were wrong, dear Harry.”</p><p>Mikaela strode forward with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"It's me! I’m the theme park exhibitionist."</p><p>"Mikaela?" asked Harry in confusion.</p><p>“Yep,” she said with the twirl of her honey blonde hair, “what can I say? I like to get the adrenaline pumping.”</p><p>Seb tried his best not to think about Mikaela getting her rocks off on a roller coaster, afraid of what might happen with the looseness of his trousers if he focused on it for too long.</p><p>"Woah, I was well off. Ah, sorry, Genevieve."</p><p>She blushed before waving away his apology, "You have got to tell us more about that later, hun."</p><p>"Yeah,” said Bill with raised eyebrows and a smirk playing on his lips, “I need details."</p><p>Mikaela laughed.</p><p>"This isn't the half of it. I've got even more dirty laundry that needs airing, if you want to have a rummage..."</p><p>Elladine coughed pointedly. </p><p>Bill raced toward the platform and grabbed up a case without a backwards glance.</p><p>"Right, my turn!"</p><p>He shot a wink at Mikaela.</p><p>"This girl accidentally ordered sex toys to her work address. Hm,” he said with feign concentration, “I reckon this is Mikaela.”</p><p>He dropped the card on the ground and walked straight up to his partner, a look of pure lust in his eye.</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes and looked away. Obviously the idea of getting to do bits with Mikaela at a theme park didn’t only take up his thoughts. There’s no way this next clue would’ve been about her as well. Bill just wanted a reason to snog her.</p><p>“I think it's you, babes." He whispered as he reached Mikaela, running a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to smirk seductively back at him. "Mind if I kiss you?"</p><p>His hands began groping all over Mikaela’s back clumsily, and Seb turned away in disgust.</p><p>God, he needed to get out of this hellhole. All he wanted was a nap, and now he had to watch this wanker kiss all over the only girl Seb was even remotely interested in. Hard pass on that, thank you very much.</p><p>The kiss lasted for a much longer time than needed, but finally Genevieve gave the go ahead.</p><p>"Would the girl with the multiple packages please step forward?"</p><p>Iona quickly stepped.</p><p>"Damn,” said Bill with a sly grin, “I got it wrong!"</p><p>He winked over at Mikaela and laughed.</p><p>"Can't believe you thought that was me!"</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."</p><p>"Cheeky."</p><p>Barf, thought Seb.</p><p>"Woah, girl,” started Nicky, disbelief etched into his voice. “That's, like, so embarrassing."</p><p>Iona simply gave a shrug.</p><p>"To be honest, I wasn't embarrassed at all. It was just a faff to get all the boxes home on the train."</p><p>"Boxes plural?” Harry swallowed. “As in more than one?"</p><p>Iona winked, "Bulk order discount, babe."</p><p>Bill whistled, "Wow."</p><p>"Okay, next round," Iona continued.</p><p>The boys huddled together to see who would be going the final time. Seb turned his attention back up towards the Villa. He didn’t care who went just as long as they were quick about it. He was more than over this whole charade.</p><p>Bill finally stepped forward again, "I'll go!"</p><p>Of course you will, thought Seb with an eye roll.</p><p>He cracked open the suitcase and read the clue silently, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing in thought.</p><p>"This girl has only ever had sex while on the water."</p><p>The boys broke up into their final huddle.</p><p>“I honestly have no clue about this one, lads,” said Bill. “It’s a right weird one, innit.”</p><p>“It’s obviously not Mikaela.” Seb said with a snap. He internally cringed for seeming so invested aloud but his mental self-lashing was interrupted by the clatter and rattle of wheels.</p><p>Everyone’s attention turned toward the conveyor belt. A huge, human sized suitcase wheeled out onto the platform.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” said AJ. “That’s one huge suitcase.’</p><p>"I've never seen one that big before.” Genevieve said.</p><p>“That’s what she said.”</p><p>A ding rang out as the suitcase stopped at the end of the platform.</p><p>“I got a text!” shouted Bill.</p><p>The Islanders all huddled together in anticipation.</p><p>“Islanders, there is an unexpected item in your bagging area. Bill, please unzip the case."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Bill!” Elladine exclaimed, “Open up the case already!"</p><p>Bill tentatively unzipped the suitcase.</p><p>A petite girl stepped out. Her skin looked like flawless porcelain. Her black and pink heart bikini left little up to the imagination as the top barely covered her subtle breasts. Her eyes were smoked out in browns. The colors matched her hair, long and flowing on one side while the other was French braided down.</p><p>"Hey, you lot. I'm Miki."</p><p>She gave a flirty nod to Bill, "Thanks for getting me out of there, Bill."</p><p>Genevieve spluttered in shock.</p><p>"Wait-what? But…"</p><p>Iona threw her hands up in the air, "It's a new girl!"</p><p>She and Elladine ran over to the edge of the platform to hug Miki.</p><p>"Welcome to the Villa, hun,” Elladine offered with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, hey,” said Nicky with a laugh, “I hope you weren't stuck in there for long."</p><p>"Nah, just a few minutes."</p><p>Seb noticed Mikaela walk straight past Miki and instead of greeting her, attempted to clamber into the large suitcase. She fit into the case perfectly, even standing upright. He chuckled at the sight before making his way closer to the new Islander as well.</p><p>"Woah, this thing is huge."</p><p>"Yeah,” started AJ as she followed Mikaela onto the conveyor belt, “how did they get you on the plane in that thing?"</p><p>The other Islanders laughed at the question while Miki shot AJ a look of pity.</p><p>"I didn't ride in it on the plane, hun. I only just got in it."</p><p>"Oh, right.” AJ blushed, “Yeah, of course.” She shuffled over to the model in the suitcase, “Room for another in there, Mikaela?"</p><p>Mikaela shot her a wink before making her way out of the case.</p><p>"Wait, we just had a clue, right," AJ proclaimed. "Miki, was it about you? Have you really only ever had sex on water?"</p><p>Genevieve shook her head in amazement, "How does that even work?"</p><p>Miki smiled, "I guess we'll have to wait for the boys to guess before we find out, won't we?"</p><p>"Well,” Bill said as he made his way toward Miki, “I think I can guess who to kiss now.”</p><p>Seb's eyes fluttered to Mikaela as she hopped down from the platform. She shot Bill a reassuring smile and a little fist pump.</p><p>"Woo! Get in there, Bill."</p><p>Bill shot Mikaela a smile before leaning in and kissing Miki. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but the smile never left Mikaela’s face.</p><p>Is she just faking it, Seb wondered, or is she really that unconcerned?</p><p>Bill pulled away from Miki, and the new girl gave him a smirk.</p><p>"Yeah, it's true. I love the water.”</p><p>A ding rang out.</p><p>“Oh, I got a text! That was quick.” Miki said with a laugh, “Islanders, that's the end of the challenge. Hopefully, you've all learnt a little bit more about your fellow Islanders. Now all the dirt is dished, it's time for Miki to go and get to know you all.”</p><p>She extended her arms out wide, “Alright! Let's go, babes!"</p><p>Miki led the Islanders off towards the Villa. Seb trailed behind, too over stimulated with all that just occurred.</p><p>Here, it was only a couple of hours into the first day and already there was a challenge and a bombshell thrown into the mix. And he still hadn’t been able to catch that nap in.</p><p>Jesus, thought Seb, this was going to be a long, hot summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a change in pressure.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"There's a change in pressure.<br/>We're never gonna lie to you.<br/>My broken veins say that if my heart stops beating,<br/>We'll bleed the same way."<br/>Pressure- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Islanders shuffled neon colored bean bags and long, extended lawn chairs over to the edge of the pool. They gathered around, excited to finally get some down time in order to properly get to know one another. All the girls seemed to conjugate together, taking over the chairs while the boys opted for the bean bags.</p><p>Mikaela was glad to have the bit of separation. It had only been a couple of hours, and she already needed a break from her handsy partner.</p><p>She glanced over at the roofer from behind her oversized shades. He sat crossed-legged against the grass, laughing and bantering with Camilo. Every now and again, he'd give his knee a slap, making it apparent he found the current point of conversation a great laugh.</p><p>It wasn't that Mikaela didn't like Bill. He seemed like an honest bloke, loved his family and loved his mates. But she would be kidding herself if she ever thought there could be a spark, which, if she was honest, was the main reason she picked him. But as she sat there, watching him, remembering the way in which he was so invested in the challenge, so invested in her, it just made the whole situation seem so <em>suffocating. </em><em><br/></em></p><p>Iona cleared her throat, getting the attention of all the Islanders. She leaned back into her lounger, gently rubbing suntan oil along her exposed belly.</p><p>Mikaela tried not to stare at her abs, glistening in the sunlight. It wasn't that she found Iona sexually attractive, attractive sure, but not her type. No, she was jealous. No matter how many hours, days, weeks, months, years Mikaela spent out on the water, exercising her body and mind on her surfboard, she never lost her stomach pudge. And here she was surrounded by women with perfect bodies.</p><p>She sighed to herself.</p><p>Even though Elladine was proving to be a little much with the whole positivity and light schtick, Mikaela still found comfort in the fact she wasn't the only one plus sized in the Villa. She honestly couldn't believe it.</p><p><em>Thank God for small favors, </em>her mother's voice rang out in her head.</p><p>“So, everyone’s dirties are out," she said, "and now Miki is here.”</p><p>Miki offered a small wave and a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, eyes wide, “So much has happened in so little time! I feel like we’re already a solid group.”</p><p>“I know right," said Iona, "we've already gotten to know each of our deepest, darkest secrets."</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes.</p><p>For as tough as Iona liked to talk, her actions and cheesy way of thinking made Mikaela feel like it was all an act. And she suddenly became very interested in getting to know the <em>real </em>Iona, the girl that would come forward when the cameras and audience were pushed back to the deserted part of her mind.</p><p>“I can’t believe Miki’s secret," Nicky said with a sly grin. Elladine shuffled next to him, an uncomfortable tension following.</p><p>“Yeah," said Bill as he shifted himself on the bag to face Miki directly, "did you, like, live on a boat or something?”</p><p>"That would be the only logical explanation," said Seb with an eye roll.</p><p>The weight of his hair and the day had finally been too much for the thin hair tie. His chocolate locks were barely holstered any longer, the messy bun having slid all the way down from the top of his head to the nape of his neck.</p><p>Mikaela bit down hard on her lip to keep from snorting.</p><p>“Yeah, I do actually," Miki said with a wink. "Good eye, Seb."</p><p>“Oh, woah," Bill said awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable that he asked such an obvious question, "That makes more sense now.”</p><p>Mikaela leaned her head back against the chair, eyes shut, trying to tune out the conversation.</p><p>This would've be so relaxing if she didn't have a dozen people surrounding her trying to graft. It was such an unusual situation, and just being there was exhausting. She was starting to agree with Seb. She wanted a nap.</p><p>“I thought it was a great clue,” said Nicky.</p><p>"Yeah, same," said Seb.</p><p>Mikaela sensed him adjust his own bean bag, probably to focus on Miki as well.</p><p>He continued, "Shows you’ve got good life experiences and all that.”</p><p>This time, it was Mikaela's turn to roll her eyes.</p><p>This conversation was so surface level and fake, she had honestly expected better from Seb. For some reason, it made her annoyance jump through the roof.</p><p>She fixed her mouth and channeled a voice more high pitched than her own, “Is it, like, the best reflection of your personality though?”</p><p>Damn it, she thought, you're gonna get kicked out day one with this attitude.</p><p>But she didn't regret the snide. She couldn't help it. That was just her nature.</p><p>“Um…" started Miki, unsure, "no, probably not.”</p><p>Nicky shot a pointed look toward the model, “I think it’s a proper funny place to start though.”</p><p>Iona, sensing the tension, quickly changed the subject.</p><p>"For real though, Miki. You definitely made an entrance. I'm honestly extremely jealous. Why was I not worthy of a suitcase entrance?"</p><p>Miki laughed, lightly poking Iona's leg with her lavender painted toe.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought it was a bit out there at first, but it was actually really fun."</p><p>She looked around the Villa before taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I just can’t believe all this.” She took another pause. "It's amazing, innit?"</p><p>AJ sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still getting used to it all. I never thought I'd be in a place like this, doing something like this."</p><p>Elladine reached over and comfortingly patted the hockey player's shoulder.</p><p>"We'll all settle in soon enough."</p><p>I hope so, thought Mikaela. I don't know how much more I can take of this Hallmark movie crap.</p><p>Camilo shot a bright smile, "Once we have, like, a proper meal together. Then, it'll feel like home. Food is the way to my heart."</p><p>AJ tossed her hair behind her shoulders and smiled, "As long as I haven't cooked it, then a good meal is exactly what I need."</p><p>Seb snickered, "Yeah, and hopefully Elladine doesn't burn the kitchen down in the meantime!"</p><p>Feeling the need to redeem herself as well as indicate to the Love Island gods that she <em>really </em>needed alcohol, Mikaela made the valiant effort to include herself.</p><p>"I'm more of a drinks gal. Give me a good bottle, and I'm happy."</p><p>Bill scoffed in her direction, "Nah, you can't beat a good piece of toast."</p><p>Toast?</p><p>And this, thought Mikaela, is why I'm never shagging you.<em><br/></em></p><p>Seb nodded his head, "I'm with Mikaela, actually. I prefer a good brew over a meal any day. Sometimes, it even is my meal."</p><p>A ding rang out before Camilo could retort, no doubt ready to voice his displeasure at Seb's remark.</p><p>“Oh, that’s mine," said Miki as she slid her phone's screen to life.</p><p>“Miki, it’s time for you to decide who to couple up with."</p><p>There was a collective gasp among the Islanders.</p><p>"All Islanders, please gather at the fire pit for the recoupling. #chooseyourmatch #don'tlookback”</p><p>Miki glanced around at all the boys with a cheeky glint in her eye.</p><p>The girls couldn't help but contemplate suspicious thoughts.</p><p>Elladine was the only one to say what was on everyone's mind.</p><p>"Who are you going to choose?"</p><p>Miki coyly smiled as she glanced around at everyone. She tossed her braid behind her shoulders before standing up and grabbing her water bottle.</p><p>"We should all freshen up for the festivities. I know you girls are gonna wanna look your best in case you're the one that's having to hardcore graft later."</p><p>Mikaela couldn't help it this time. She snorted. Loudly.</p><p>Every Islanders' attention turned to her.</p><p>"Sorry," she said, trying to sound meek and not like she found this whole thing ridiculous, "It happens when I'm nervous."</p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Seb chuckle into his clenched fist.</p><p>After a few awkward seconds, Elladine chimed in.</p><p>"I agree. Come on, ladies. Let's head upstairs."</p><hr/><p>The dressing room was a flurry of activity as the girls readied themselves for Miki’s decision. They all tried to make light conversation, trading beauty tips and tricks and admiring different outfits everyone had packed, but the tension was palatable in the circular room.</p><p>Mikaela didn't really feel the need to freshen up. After all, she hadn't really done much besides wheel a couple of suitcases around and lounge atop a chair. She decided to spritz a couple sprays of her perfume and reapply a coat of shiny lip balm.</p><p>“It’s so weird knowing that Miki’s just stood by the fire pit waiting fur us," said Iona as she reached down inside the front of her swim suit and readjusted her breasts.</p><p>Genevieve scoffed, “Waiting for the guys more like.”</p><p>She was trying to busy her hands by curling the ends of her hair with her finger tips. Her kinky spirals didn't really need it.</p><p>“Yeah," started Elladine, "It didn’t take long for the drama to start.”</p><p>Mikaela smacked her newly moisturized lips together before placing the top back on her balm, "Well, we knew what we were signing up for."</p><p>“I thought we’d at least have a day or something,” said Genevieve with a huff.</p><p>The blonde shrugged, "We've always got to be prepared for a bombshell to walk through the door."</p><p>AJ politely tapped Elladine on the shoulder, "Can you pass me my lipstick, Ella, babes?"</p><p>Elladine smiled and handed her the tube before continuing to reapply mascara on her thick lashes.</p><p>“Thanks!" AJ paused just long enough to add a fresh coat of the sheer pink lipstick to her lips before she continued, "Miki’s super fit, don’t you think?”</p><p>"She's almost too good looking," said Mikaela as she began to fluff her own hair.</p><p>Her nerves were starting to show.</p><p>“Yeah," agreed Elladine, "she’s definitely some fierce competition.”</p><p>"That's why I want to make a special effort," said AJ with a sigh, eyeing the lipstick in her hand. It was apparent the color wasn't part of her normal, every day attire.</p><p>Mikaela, feeling a sudden pain for the hockey player, gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"I don't think you have anything to worry with, babes. It didn't seem like her eye was on Seb."</p><p>Iona suddenly rounded toward Mikaela.</p><p>“Are you worried about tonight, Kaela?”</p><p>She shook her head “No, of course I’m not. If she picks Bill, she picks Bill. No love lost. It's only been a couple of hours.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know," said Iona slowly, "I feel surprisingly nervous myself. What if the single girl has to leave?”</p><p>The dressing room erupted in gasps.</p><p>"They wouldn't!" Elladine exclaimed.</p><p>Iona shrugged her shoulders, "I've seen crazier things happen on the Island..."</p><p>A tight knot began to form in the pit of Mikaela's stomach. She hadn't even thought of that. She'd been so cavalier about Miki picking Bill, not knowing this whole time she could've been booking her flight back to England.</p><p>Genevieve stood up, took a deep breath, and gave herself one last once over in the mirror.</p><p>“Well, girls, I guess this is it. Let the game begin.”</p><hr/><p>Miki stood in front of the Islanders sat around the fire pit.</p><p>The knot that had settled in Mikaela's stomach in the dressing room was threatening to claw her out from the inside. This was torture, the waiting.</p><p>Come on, Miki, thought the model<em>, </em>just pick someone and let's get this show on the road before I have an anxiety attack.</p><p>Mikaela had become a pro at hiding her emotions. It was a trait that she had to cultivate in order to keep secrets from her budding family. She learned at a young age that anything she wanted to deal with on her own, she needed to bury deep inside her mind. And that's what she did at the fire pit.</p><p>She casually glanced at her nails, as if bored with the whole scene, before shooting looks around at the other Islanders.</p><p>The other girls were doing just as good of a job at hiding their nervous jitters as she was. Every single one of them sat straight up, soft smiles on their faces, their hands interwoven with the hands of their partners. The only person who seemed a bit off was Elladine, who would occasionally shoot glances down at her hands.</p><p>The boys seemed calm too, almost too calm. Bill had his arm draped over Mikaela's shoulder, confidence radiating off of him. When he noticed Mikaela's stare, he gave her a quick wink and a smile before turning his attention back to Miki.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes then went to Seb.</p><p>He was sitting slumped in his chair. AJ had his left hand in a tight death grip. His right leg was precariously cradling his left calf. Upon further inspection of the store owner, Mikaela noticed him subtly chewing the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Any of these guys would probably jump at the opportunity to be with Miki, thought Mikaela, which didn't help ease her nerves.</p><p>Finally, a ding rang out, and Miki clapped her hands together and cleared her throat.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to feel on the way here. I was excited, obviously, but I knew I’d be taking a guy away from another girl."</p><p>She looked around at all the girls sitting beside their partners at the fire pit.</p><p>"I thought I’d be okay with that as you’ve only been together since this morning. But looking at you all now, you already seem like such cute couples."</p><p>She took a deep breath before continuing, her gaze set into a look of resolve, her tone more profound and matter-of-fact.</p><p>"But at first glance, this boy seems like my type on paper. He’s smart, funny, and just dreamy. And although I don’t want to break a promising couple up so early on, I’m here to make a choice and so-"</p><p>The Islanders could've heard a pin drop. The only sound echoing around was the distant crashing of waves and the low crackle of the fire.</p><p>"The boy I’d like to couple up with is, Bill.”</p><p>Sighs of relief and small murmurs erupted all around Mikaela, but all she could focus on was the ringing in her ears and the swelling in her stomach.</p><p>“Oh no! Poor Mikaela," said Elladine with an apologetic look.</p><p>“Wow," said Seb as he released AJ's hand and ran his own across the top of his thigh, looking physically uncomfortable, "that’s brutal.”</p><p>The sound of his voice brought Mikaela back into the moment.</p><p>She let out a sigh, trying to release the panic that had set in around her lungs, “It is what it is.”</p><p>Miki sent Mikaela a dazzling smile, her facade of nervousness fading fast, “Thanks for understanding, Mikaela. I knew I wouldn't have anything to worry about with you.”</p><p>Bill comfortingly put a hand on Mikaela's lower back.</p><p>"I can't believe this."</p><p>His boyish face was twisted, as if he didn't exactly know what to do.</p><p>"I was blown away when you picked me. It's like I'd won the jackpot. And now, we're not a couple, less than a day after that-"</p><p>Mikaela slowly shook her head, "It's fine, Bill, honestly. Like you said, less than a day. I'm just glad I've had this chance."</p><p>Bill moved his hand up from her back to her shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze and standing up to walk over to Miki.</p><p>“Alright, love?” Bill asked with a smile, as he engulfed Miki up in a bear hug.</p><p>The petite girl smiled and stood on her tippy toes to reach the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I’m good, you?”</p><p>A loud, echoing ding rang out.</p><p>Mikaela growned. She stood up, hyper aware of how alone she felt in that moment.</p><p>"I got a text. I swear, if this is me getting dumped already-"</p><p>Her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure every other Islander could hear it. Her palms began to sweat, and she tried her best not to let her anger get the better of her.</p><p>“That definitely isn't gonna happen already, right?” AJ asked while glancing around at all the Islanders.</p><p>“It isn’t unheard of," said Seb quietly, his eyes locking with Mikaela's. They were swimming with concern.</p><p>Elladine urged on, "Read it out, hun.”</p><p>Mikaela broke her eye contact with the handsome shop keeper before swiping up on her phone and reading aloud.</p><p>“Mikaela, Miki has taken your partner, leaving you single..."</p><p>She took a long pause, waiting for the next text to come through.</p><p>"So get ready to mingle. #getthatgrafton #thesinglelife"</p><p>“What’s that all mean?” AJ asked as she jumped to her feet to read the messages for herself.</p><p>“I’m safe, it seems."</p><p>Mikaela couldn't help but let a small, relieved smile overtake her rosy lips.</p><p>“Phew!" Elladine sighed loudly, "Not gonna lie, but that would have been proper cruel.”</p><p>“Oooh, single and ready to mingle, eh?" AJ exclaimed as she booty bumped Mikaela, "Guess we’ll need to keep a close eye on you.”</p><p>Mikaela's eyes fluttered to Seb.</p><p>He was still seated, looking up at the now safe and newly single model.</p><p>The fire cast a warm twinkle in his dark eyes. It sent a slight chill down her spine.</p><p>He smiled when he noticed her eyes on him.</p><p>Nicky slowly stood up and stretched out his arms over his head.</p><p>“I don’t know about you lot, but my bum’s gone numb.”</p><p>He let out a low moan as he finished stretching before making his way over to Miki.</p><p>Mikaela decided to hang back by the fire pit as everyone went off into their own little groups. Soon, it was only her and the flicker and twirl of the flames left.</p><p>She was safe. She hadn't even realized how upset she really would've been if she'd been sent home. She'd only been in the Villa for less than a day, yet she truly felt like this place, this crazy roller coaster of a ride, was exactly what she needed. For the first time in a long time, she hadn't thought about the past year, hadn't reached for her ring finger, hadn't thought about him...</p><p>“Mikaela?”</p><p>A sickly sweet voice brought the blonde back from her thoughts.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Miki was standing in front of her, cautiously hanging back a ways, just in case Mikaela had decided to seek some form of revenge for stealing her partner.</p><p>“I’d like to try and clear the air a little.”</p><p>Mikaela gently patted the empty seat next to her, "Sure, let's talk."</p><p>A relieved looked spread across Miki's face as her brows unfurrowed and her shoulders relaxed as she released her tension.</p><p>“Thanks." She slowly sat next to the blonde.</p><p>"I want you to know that it wasn’t anything personal. I mean, obviously, I’ve only just met you."</p><p>Miki flipped her braid behind her shoulder before continuing.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you earlier, but we didn’t get any time to chat. But I swear, I didn’t want it to come as a shock. At the end of the day, I had to pick someone. But I actually think this puts you in a really strong position."</p><p>She smiled brightly, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>"You’re now free to chat and flirt with whoever you want. Even if that person is Bill. Like, all’s fair. I won’t make a fuss. Early days and all that."</p><p>Mikaela nodded her head slowly.</p><p>This was a great move by Miki. She swallowed her pride in order to save face for the audience at home.</p><p>Of course, Mikaela wasn't buying any of it.</p><p>If Miki had really wanted to tell Mikaela, she would've simply made an effort to do so. But if she had pulled Mikaela aside, the cameras would've followed and the whole world would've known Bill was going to be chosen. That's not how Love Island works, especially if you want to be a fan favorite. Miki created drama, and now she had come to wrap it all up in a nice little bow before gifting it to England and the producers. And in order for the gift to be properly received, she needed to patch things up with Mikaela, the girl she just made single and vulnerable.</p><p>Mikaela was impressed, but she knew exactly how to handle the situation. She playfully gave Miki's shoulder a little push before plastering a bright smile on her face.</p><p>“Relax girl, I’ve known him for like two minutes!”</p><p>Miki's dark eyes grew wide before she began laughing.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, I’m just relieved. I really hate the idea of getting on the wrong side of someone in here. Especially on the first day!”</p><p>Sure you do, thought Mikaela.</p><p>She just answered with another bright smile before patting Miki's exposed knee.</p><p>A burst of laughter from one of the other groups grabbed the social media influencer's attention. Her head swung in the direction of the Villa.</p><p>“Sounds like they’re having fun. Come on, let’s get back out there.”</p><p>The two women made their way to the others.</p><p>Seb, Nicky, Elladine, and Genevieve were making cocktails in the kitchen.</p><p>Nicky seemed to have taken the lead in crafting the drinks. He had various juices and mixers lined up on the counter while he was searching for the blender in the surrounding cabinets.</p><p>Elladine and Genevieve were sitting cross-legged on the high top chairs, their heeled feet swaying as they talked and giggled among themselves.</p><p>Seb was standing off a little to the side, a small glass of whisky in his hand and a quaint smile on his lips.</p><p>It was nice to see how at ease he had become, even if it was because of the simple addition of alcohol. This relaxed posture looked good on him, and Mikaela would be lying if the sight of alcohol didn't relieve her own tension as well.</p><p>"Hey, Mikaela," said Elladine with a wave as the two women approached.</p><p>Mikaela sent Elladine a short nod before walking over to the aloof store owner.</p><p>“Hey, Seb.”</p><p>The model flipped her wavy blonde hair behind her shoulder before suggestively bumping his leg with her hip.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked before taking a long sip from his glass, his chocolate eyes set on her own emerald green. They twinkled in the dim lighting.</p><p>Mikaela's stomach fluttered.</p><p>“Could I speak to you in private?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost done with the rewrite of chapters. One more left and then it'll be all new, baby. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far. A big thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. They mean the world to me. xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. i've been thinking lots about your mouth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"And I've been thinking lots about your mouth,<br/>A conversation superseded by the way he talks.<br/>I'd be an anchor, but I'm scared you'd drown.<br/>It's safer on the ground."<br/>Talk!- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill ran through Seb's spine from the first time that blistering hot day. It caused him to shiver beneath his black leather jacket.</p><p>His eyes drifted away from his half empty glass of whisky to the tall, blonde woman in front of him.</p><p>She was gorgeous. He had known it from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her, even if one of them had been impaired at the time. He didn't need 20/20 vision to see what was apparent.Mikaela was a stunner.</p><p>And she wanted to talk to him, in private, which meant there were things she wanted to discuss with him only, a stranger she'd known for less than a day. The whole thing seemed surreal at this point, but that's how it felt with most things in the Villa. This show had a special way that played with Seb's head.</p><p>He shouldn't have been surprised at the lump that started to grow in the back of his throat.</p><p>Mikaela gazed up at him with her dark, sultry emerald eyes.</p><p>He had to force himself to stare back into those gems, instead of letting his gaze wonder to her low cut top that didn't leave any details of her small but pertinent cleavage up to the imagination.</p><p>“Yeah, man," said Seb, desperately trying to overcompensate with an overly casual tone. Inside, he was totally freaking the fuck out. "Let’s go.”</p><p>He glanced around at the other Islanders in the kitchen. They all had found the current exchange between him and Mikaela quite interesting, for all their heads were turned in the couple's direction.</p><p>This didn't help matters for Seb. It wasn't enough that he had to fight the internal battle within himself, but now he also had to keep his cool in front of everyone present.</p><p>At the last second, his mind drifted to his partner. It was a slight snap back to reality.</p><p>He let out a cough and turned to address his audience, "I guess if AJ comes by, let her know I'll be back in a bit."</p><p>He paused to take a wider look around the lawn of the Villa.</p><p>"Where is she anyway?" He inquired.</p><p>"I think she said something about taking a midnight splash," said Nicky, as he poured the concoction he had just mixed into four glasses, eyes still trailing between the store owner and the model.</p><p>Seb nodded his head before attempting a smile, trying to shake off the sinking feeling that he was somehow doing something bad, somehow betraying his partner he'd had for less than a day, simply by having a private conversation with someone else.</p><p>This Villa, it was going to do his head in for sure.</p><p>"Too much energy in that one," he paused before turning his attention back to Mikaela.</p><p>She had been waiting patiently for him to get his footing with this social interaction, but he could see in the way the corners of her plump mouth were starting to downturn that she was becoming antsy.<br/> <br/>"Roof terrace?" He offered as he awkwardly turned in the direction of the Villa.<br/> <br/>Mikaela nodded her head with a small smile, “Sounds good.”</p><p>The two of them made their trek through the Villa and up to the outer terrace.</p><p>It took everything in Seb not to stare at Mikaela's ass as it swayed to and fro while she made her way up the staircase. He couldn't have possibly stared the <em>whole time</em>, that would've made him a creep. But he was only human, and it would've been physically impossible not to stare at least a little bit... seeing as how it was so plump and seemed so soft and shook ever so slightly with every step she took ...</p><p>Pull yourself together, man, thought Seb, roughly. <em>Y</em>ou don't have time to fantasize. Keep your eye on the prize. It's been one bloody day.</p><p>Once they made it to the terrace, Mikaela sauntered over to the very edge, kicking her heels off onto the concrete floor and propping herself up on her knees against the plush cushion. Her toned arms draped over the top of the ledge, and she rested her head delicately against them. She looked tired.</p><p>Seb instinctively sat a few feet away from the model, choosing to sit with his back to the ledge and his eyes on the empty smoking pit.</p><p>If there were ever a time for a spliff, he thought, it would be now.</p><p>The store owner couldn't recall the last time he had gone this long without some sort of <em>relief.</em> He had become accustomed to closing up the record shop, escorting Doom upstairs to his loft apartment, and unwinding from the long day with a bottle of brew and a couple of tokes. The lack of stress relief hadn't put Seb on the edge just quite yet, having made sure to indulge in his many vices one last time before relinquishing himself to the show that day, but he was sure that eventually it would catch up to him in this Villa. Especially if the constant push for drama were going to continue.</p><p>A splash echoed out across the lawn, and Seb and Mikaela's attentions were immediately drawn to the pool.</p><p>AJ soon emerged from it, soaking wet, water dripping from her hair and her orange bathing suit. She wiped a bit of pool water and smudged mascara from her eyes before running around to the other side and committing to another huge cannonball.</p><p>Seb sighed, exasperatedly, "I bet that girl's never been tired in her life. She constantly just seems to be bursting with energy."</p><p>His observation was the truth. AJ seemed to be constantly exerting ample amounts of energy, but she never once seemed to be the least bit tired. Seb secretly wondered if the girl wasn't on some sort of speed.<br/> <br/>Mikaela sighed into her folded arms, “I get tired just watching her.”<br/> <br/>Seb shook his head in reply, “Right? I just don’t get how some people can be so active. I’m useless without two coffees in the morning.”</p><p>A moment of silence followed as the two continued to watch the other Islanders roam around the lawn of the Villa.</p><p>They were all laughing and talking and seeming to get along with one another.</p><p>Seb couldn't help but feel as if he were still at home, watching all this from the comfort of his couch. He hadn't made any real connections with any of these people. And he wondered if he ever would.</p><p>Honestly, it didn't really matter if he did. He was there for the money, nothing more. But as his eyes drifted from the Villa lawn to the tired girl next to him, he couldn't deny that he was lucky to at least have one person he knew he could talk to, one person he knew he shared a connection.</p><p>For the first time since they'd ventured onto the roof terrace, Mikaela turned her attention toward him. Her eyes were shining bright green in the wake of the twinkle lights that dangled from above their heads. Her chest heaved in and out slowly with every breath she took. Her hair was tangled from the day, half up and falling just shy of her rounded shoulders. She was truly beautiful.</p><p>Seb didn't know what to do.</p><p>He knew exactly why she'd brought him there, knew exactly where he should lead the conversation, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear about how broken up she was about losing Bill to Miki. He didn't want to think about the fact that she could possibly be pining over a wanker like him. And he didn't want to think about how his game plan for wining the money would be squandered if she'd actually brought him up there for a different reason...</p><p>That final thought was all it took for Seb to ask the dreaded question that physically pained him to utter.<br/> <br/>“So, how are you doing? Tonight must have been tough.”</p><p>Mikaela studied him closely, not taking her eyes off his, as if he were some sort of strange creature she'd just discovered and wanted to examine further.<br/> <br/>“I’m doing pretty good, all things considered." She finally offered, "Anyway, it’s only the first day, still.”</p><p>Relief washed over him. She <em>wasn't </em>pining for Bill. She <em>didn't </em>drag him up here to pour her heart out.</p><p>Tension released from his body, as if he had just been submerged into a warm bath.<br/> <br/>“Exactly!" He said with a smile, "You’re thinking smart there.”</p><p>Seb coughed, afraid he had come across too eager when she finally turned her eyes away from him. He self consciously tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before continuing.<br/> <br/>“So, um, not to sound like a creep or anything, but I’ve been thinking about your situation.”</p><p>Mikaela continued to stare out at the lawn of the Villa, but her eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything in particular, as if the only part of her that was present was her physical being, "Go on."<br/> <br/>Seb coughed again as he looked down at his hand, still clasping his glass of whiskey. He quickly drank a shot and persisted on.<br/> <br/>“The way I see it, you’re actually in one of the best positions in the Villa. You can graft on whoever you want to now, and no one can really have a problem with you for it. You can get to know everyone before the next recoupling, guilt free. I’d say that’s better than pairing up with a stranger straight away.”<br/> <br/>"Hm," she mused, a small smile creeping across her lips as she took in his words, "it sounds like you want me to graft you. Is that right?"</p><p>Seb's cheeks flushed crimson.</p><p>He had never been more embarrassed in his life. He <em>had </em>come across too eager. She'd caught on to his motives, well not really motives, but still. And here he was on national telly about to get thrown through the ringer. He had to do damage control, and he had to do it quickly. He barely had time to really think about the consequences before the words came tumbling out of his mouth.</p><p>"I meant you could graft AJ."</p><p>He was fully aware of the fact Mikaela's head had shot in his direction, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at her reaction.</p><p>He took a big gulp, instead, before continuing.</p><p>"I know you're more her type than I am. And honestly, I think it was probably a mistake she and I even coupled up to begin with."</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Inquired Mikaela.</p><p>Her voice was soft and soothing, like she knew how much of a risk he'd just taken by being so transparent with the state of his couple. Her tone finally coaxed his eyes to meet hers once more.</p><p>She seemed genuinely intrigued, her brow furrowed, a slight look of confusion on her face. It was adorable.</p><p>"I don't think I'm the gender she normally prefers."</p><p>At that, Mikaela laughed loudly. The joy from his words seemed to radiate of her being, making Seb even more drawn to her, like a cat to a hot fire.</p><p>"You make a good point," she said while smiling. "I definitely got the vibe she was more of a girls' girl, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Silence followed.</p><p>Seb assumed Mikaela was taking in all he said. He had saved himself from the possibility of rejection, but he couldn't help but feel like maybe he jumped the gun too soon.</p><p>The smallest breath of regret started to release in his gut.</p><p>How would he win the prize money if he were left single? Who else could he possibly couple up with? Why had he been so quick to turn this around.</p><p>"Thanks for that, by the way." Mikaela said with a smile. "I really appreciate you letting me know where you and AJ stand. It's honestly a kindness I hadn't expected in here."</p><p>"Well," Seb said as her returned her smile with a shrug, "there's a first time for everything."</p><p>Both of them peered out over the lawn.</p><p>All the other Islanders were now gathered around the pool, watching the hockey player show off various stunts and tricks.</p><p>Seb's leather jacket bunched up around his shoulders as he repositioned himself to get a better look at Mikaela.</p><p>She had changed from her skimpy pale, pink bikini into a mustard yellow, strapless jumper. Her rounded shoulders were now arched over her knees, revealing the deep set tan lines that ventured from the peaks of her shoulders to the unknown beneath her low cut top.<br/> <br/>“Your family’s probably sat at home watching all this unfold, right?” He asked, sincerely curious about her life on the outside.<br/> <br/>Mikaela shrugged, unbothered.</p><p>“I don’t mind either way. My family’s known me my whole life. There’s probably nothing I could do here that would shock them. If they wanna follow my exploits on TV, I don’t care.”<br/> <br/>Seb nodded, even though he didn't fully understand.</p><p>He decided to shoot for a safe response, “Hey, respect.”<br/> <br/>The model turned her attention back on him, casually undoing her arms from around her knees and choosing to sit criss-crossed, turning her body to look directly at Seb.</p><p>“Why d’you ask? Are you worried about embarrassing yourself in front of your own family?”<br/> <br/>Seb sighed.</p><p>He didn't really want to get into the inner workings of his family, especially not this early on. It was a part of him that only his closest, truest friends even knew about, and those kinds of friends were few and far between for the record store owner. But honestly, Seb knew he was going to have to sacrifice some of his every day comforts and a lot of his every day privacy while being here. And if he <em>had </em>to give Mikaela and the audience at home a slight glimpse into his real life, well, at least it would make him more relatable to the fans as well as to his fellow Islander.</p><p>He began chewing on the inner corner of his cheek. When he finally spoke, it was slow and calculated.</p><p>“Not exactly. To be honest, I’m not sure my parents even know I’m here.”<br/> <br/>Mikaela's brows and nose wrinkled at his words, “You didn’t tell them? That you were going to be on telly? Possibly snogging everything that moved in this Villa?”<br/> <br/>Seb chuckled into his glass at the thought as he made to take another sip of whiskey.</p><p>The amber alcohol used to burn his mouth and throat with every taste, but after years and years of training his body to practically inhale the stuff, straight, with no ice or mixer, he barely noticed the hot tickle.</p><p>“I mean, I mentioned it to them on the phone, but I don’t think they were paying attention. Or even if they were, they probably didn’t really get what I was talking about. They don’t watch much TV. We’re not close. Never have been."</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>"And, honestly, we all prefer it that way.”</p><p>There<em>,</em> he thought. That should be enough to seem open for her and the cameras, even if it really only scratches the surface.</p><p>His family weren't a bad bunch of people. Growing up, he never experienced anything particularly unsavory, at least not in comparison to what he knew others had been raised in.</p><p>His mother was always the fussy type, the kind that spoiled physically and materialistically but never delving into anything more than surface level emotions. Seb never felt like he couldn't truly talk to her more than just the casual small talk that transpired over her weekly phone calls.</p><p>His father wasn't much different. He believed life was meant to be spent working. Working hard was what made a good man, a quality man, a man that had something to show for his time on Earth. And his father didn't believe that owning and running a music shop was the kind of work that should be occupying his son's time. Seb's father didn't agree with a lot of the aspects of Seb's life, which was why he had made the conscience decision to not include him in it.<br/> <br/>Mikaela's soft voice interrupted Seb from his thoughts.</p><p>She gave a little sigh and a nod as if she understood where he was coming from, “If you don’t get on with your parents, there’s no obligation to pretend.”<br/> <br/>Seb smiled in return.</p><p>He knew that little offering of the inner workings of his family could've went either way. She would understand and know it wasn't her place to comment further, or she would hound him about how family is family and no matter what, they needed to be there for one another. He was eternally grateful that she chose to respond with the former attitude.</p><p>“Thanks for that. Not everybody gets it. It’s not that we hate each other or anything. We just don’t have much in common. And I don’t have any brothers or sisters to keep in touch with, or anything like that.”<br/> <br/>Mikaela raised her brow at that, “You’re an only child?”<br/> <br/>Seb nodded.</p><p>“Yep. It was a bit lonely growing up, but it made me an independent spirit. I’ve always done my best work alone. That’s why I opened my shop in the first place, you know? Running a small business is tough, but it suits me. I’m not good at being part of someone else’s team. I like to do things my way.”</p><p>"That's such a foreign concept for me."</p><p>She said this with a small chuckle and a little head shake that sent her honey locks back down to her face.</p><p>"I'm very close with my older sister. So close, in fact, I mostly model for her clothing line and retail store down in Brighton. Not only is my personal life intertwined with her, but so is my financial well being. I'm really lucky to have someone like that, I know I am. But sometimes I do wish I had a bit more independence. I admire you for that, Seb."</p><p>He couldn't help it. Maybe it was the way in which she was gazing up at him with those gorgeous green gems of hers, or maybe it was the heat from the whiskey finally coursing its way through his body, but Seb noticed immediately the blush that rose to his face at her words. He couldn't recall at any point in his life where someone had said they admired him.</p><p>If Mikaela noticed him flush under his facial hair, she didn't let on. Instead, she continued right along with their conversation, as if her earlier words were nothing to fuss about.<br/> <br/>“But you can’t run a shop all by yourself, right? You must have employees.”</p><p>Seb swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat. The heat was starting to ease up as he thought about the shop and his favorite part about it.<br/> <br/>“Well, yeah." He said with a laugh, "There’s my second-in-command, Doom.”<br/> <br/>“Doom?” Mikaela inquired, a look on her face that said she'd never imagined someone with that name.<br/> <br/>Seb sat his glass down on the smooth marble edge of the sand pit before turning and talking to Mikaela animatedly, finally excited about where this conversation was heading.</p><p>“So… remember that story from earlier, about how I rescued a cat from a burning tree?"</p><p>Mikaela nodded, realization seemingly beginning to set in.</p><p>"The rest of the story is that I adopted the cat and named her Doom. And now she helps out around the shop. Well, she mostly sleeps on the counter and meows at the customers. But she’s good at it.”<br/> <br/>The blonde's green eyes lit up, twinkling and glittering even more in the fairy lights, “I hope you pay her a living wage. Because otherwise that’s just exploitative.”<br/> <br/>Seb scoffed at her words, “Of course! What do you take me for? I pay her in cat food and scratches. And sometimes catnip, if she’s good.”</p><p>"That's so lovely, Seb." She said with a smile, "What kind of cat is she?"</p><p>Seb scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"I don't know really, seeing as how she was a wild stray and all that, but if I had to guess, she seems like she's got loads of Bombay in her. Like her coat is completely black, and she's got the brightest most green eyes I've ever seen in a cat." He paused for a second, contemplating his next words, "They remind me a bit of yours, actually, with the color and all."</p><p>Mikaela shot him an exaggerated wink, which sent a rumble of laughter through Seb's stomach.</p><p>"I've got a cat as well," she said with a smile.</p><p>"No kidding! I didn't think I'd really pegged you as a cat person, Mikaela."</p><p>She huffed in response, "Well, you don't really know me well enough to peg me with anything, do you Sebastian?"</p><p>His body physically recoiled at her words.</p><p>"Oh no, please stop. I can't deal with <em>that</em>."</p><p>The blonde erupted into a fit of giggles, "But why on Earth not? It is your name, after all."</p><p>He shook his head defiantly, "Yes well, I didn't pick it. And now that I'm old enough to have a say, Seb works just fine for people who choose to respect my wishes."</p><p>She lifted her hands up in defeat, giggles still escaping her mouth.</p><p>Seb tried to be offended by it, he really did. But it seemed like no matter what Mikaela did, she did it with a sense of reckless abandon. She said exactly what was on her mind, and she acted in whichever way she felt in the moment. Maybe, in just this short amount of time, Seb was growing to admire her as well.</p><p>"Tell me about your fur baby then."</p><p>The model seemed to legitimately gush as she began describing her feline friend.</p><p>"Her name is Sookie. She's a Himalayan, part Persian and part Siamese. She's got orb like eyes that are the silveriest of blue. And her coat is white and gray and so fluffy and soft. I've had her for seven years now. Got her right when I had started uni. Didn't end up finishing that, but still have her. She's literally my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her."</p><p>Seb's heart was warm and light.</p><p>It was apparent how much Mikaela loved Sookie, and it reminded him of his love for Doom. He was once again grateful that Mikaela was in the Villa. Not only could he talk with her and joke with her, but she would also understand him on a level that most people couldn't, not unless they were completely devoted to their animals, the way she and he were.<br/> <br/>“Wait," Mikaela said in a serious tone, "so who’s watching the shop while you’re here? You didn’t leave Doom in charge on her own, did you?”<br/> <br/>“Oh, no! No, don’t worry," explained Seb with a smile, "There’s an actual human employee looking after her and the shop. I hope she’s okay. She’s actually-“</p><p>He glanced around the terrace, which was odd considering he knew very well no one else was there.</p><p>His voiced lowered but he couldn't contain the excitement radiating off him, “She’s actually expecting kittens soon.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, really?” Mikaela inquired with a bright smile.<br/> <br/>“Yeah! It’s bad timing, ‘cause I might not get to be there when they’re born. But I’m well excited.”<br/> <br/>Suddenly, voices from down below boomed upwards, causing Mikaela and Seb's attentions to focus in on the other Islanders.<br/> <br/>“Right," called out Bill. "I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m cream-crackered.”<br/> <br/>Miki's shrill cackle echoed throughout the Villa lawn, “Ah ha, you’re a cream cracker?!”<br/> <br/>“Hah!" Camilo bellowed, "He is now. That’s brilliant.”<br/> <br/>Bill's scoff could even be heard from the terrace as he responded, “What? No. I’m knackered.”</p><p>“Oh!" Miki giggled as she playfully hit his shoulder, "You mumble too much.”<br/> <br/>The Villa door closed just as Iona had began her own cream cracker retort.</p><p>Seb noticed the smile had disappeared from Mikaela's face. Instead of her eyes twinkling in the light, they rolled to show her displeasure.<br/> <br/>“Sounds like everyone’s going to bed,” Seb stated, tentatively.</p><p>Mikaela glanced down at her hands, “Guess I’ll be sleeping alone.”<br/> <br/>Seb rubbed his chin.</p><p>He began imagining all the possible ways Mikaela could look as she slept. He thought of the halo of honey and gold that her flowing hair probably made around her head. He imagined how steady her chest would rise and fall as she took her breaths. He wondered what sort of clothes she slept in. He ventured to guess she probably preferred not much at all. He shook his head, trying desperately to think of anything else.</p><p>He stood up and offered her his hand.</p><p>She smiled with appreciation before taking it and, with his help, lifted herself up to her feet. She gracefully bent down to pick up her discarded heels.</p><p>"It could be worse," he mused.</p><p>She shot him a questioning look as she stood back up, so he continued.</p><p>"You could actually be sleeping next to Bill. Can you even imagine the body odor coming off that mug?"</p><p>Mikaela hit Seb sharply on the arm but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.</p><p>They reached the door, but before Mikaela could place her hand on the handle, Seb lightly touched her elbow, stopping her.<br/> <br/>“Hey," he began, "before we head back in, I just want to say that I’m really glad we had this chat. If you ever need to talk again, just come and see me, yeah?"</p><p>He meant his words. He had enjoyed the chat, even, somewhat, the awkward parts.</p><p>And even though he had completely shot down any chance for something romantic to happen between them, he had planted the seed for AJ. After all, he did think they could be a good match. AJ was high energy and loved to have fun, and even though Mikaela was significantly <em>less energy</em>, she could keep up if she wanted to. She was an athlete too, after all.</p><p>Seb mentally hit himself for not asking her about that, but chalked it up as something he could lead with next time.<br/> <br/>Mikaela smiled, a genuine smile that worked its way from her plump, pink lips all the way to her green gems. The twinkle had returned to them.</p><p>"You're not fooling me, Seb." She said as she turned the handle on the door and cracked it open, casting herself in the light from the dressing room, "I know you're a right melt."</p><p>Seb didn't have time to respond before she exited the terrace, the door slowly swinging behind her.</p><p>He had to admit, he was proud of himself. The conversation couldn't have went better for him, logistically.</p><p>She didn't cry on his shoulder about Bill, he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to offering support and advice, he made a small connection with her that would surely boost his ratings among the audience, and he expertly avoided getting himself wrapped up in her seductive web. All in all, he viewed the night as a success.</p><p>He was making his way to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. He had already changed into his pj bottoms.</p><p>They were black, of course, and hung lose around his hips, exposing the edge of a curvy tattoo that his swim trunks had covered up with their higher waste band. He didn't feel the need to put on a shirt, seeing as how the whole Villa plus the entirety of the UK had already seen his chest. His hair had finally been released from its loose bound, now flowing freely around the tops of his shoulders. The curls were tangled and messy but he'd deal with them in the morning.</p><p>Now, all he wanted was to get the taste of whiskey off his tongue and tuck in for a much needed sleep, his body the most exhausted it had ever been, especially since he never did get that nap in.</p><p>As he reached the closed door of the communal bathroom, he raised his knuckles to rap against the wood, but stopped just short when he heard hushed voices from behind it.</p><p>He pressed his ear closely to the door, not once wondering if eaves dropping should really be what he spent his first night doing. His heart dropped when he heard AJ utter his name.</p><p>“That sounds like something Seb would say.”</p><p>She said the words matter-of-factly, like she knew without a shadow of a doubt exactly what he would say given any situation. It made his stomach churn, for reasons he wasn't quite sure of.<br/> <br/>AJ continued on, “So, um, Mikaela?”<br/> <br/>Mikaela, he thought. AJ's talking about me to Mikaela.</p><p>Seb heard a muffled, "Yeah," as if the model was in the middle of brushing her own teeth.<br/> <br/>AJ's voice was high pitched, more than usual, and she seemed to be entirely unsure of herself. It was in that moment, Seb knew he had stumbled across something meant to be private.</p><p>“Earlier, you said you’re interested in women too.”<br/> <br/>The sound of the water facet turning on and off reached his ears, before Mikaela said in a more present way, “Yeah.”</p><p>Oh, god, thought Seb.</p><p>This was it. This was the moment he became erased from both women's minds. And he only had himself to blame for it. Reacting rashly, he just wanted to push Mikaela away, for fear he would stumble down a path he couldn't return from. Now, it was painfully clear that he had just forced his own self out of the Villa.<br/> <br/>“Well, like," continued AJ, sounding less and less sure of herself as she rambled on, "I was wondering if, y’know, now that you’re single- Wow, I’m usually so much more direct than this, but I’m a bag of nerves right now!”</p><p>A laugh rang out, and Seb couldn't tell if it were from Mikaela or the hockey player.</p><p>“Look, I think you’re well cute, and honestly, in a whole different league to the guys here. Could something maybe happen between us?”<br/> <br/>Seb froze.</p><p>He really shouldn't have been listening in to this. He should've take his ear off the door, walked down the hall, given them some privacy, and waited until they left the room. If either AJ or Mikaela wanted to talk with him about this interaction, they had every opportunity to do so of their own free will in the morning.</p><p>But he couldn't move. He couldn't do the one thing he most wished he could in that moment, because he had to know...</p><p>He had to know what Mikaela was going to say.</p><p>Silence continued, then, only the slightest sound of hushed voices followed.</p><p>He pressed himself further into the door frame, but was only left with the same outcome.</p><p>Then, as suddenly as the hushed voices started, they stopped.</p><p>Oh, this is bollocks.</p><p>He backed away from the door and wrapped his knuckles loudly against the white washed wood.</p><p>He could almost feel the girls jump at his interruption.</p><p>“Hey," he yelled through the door, "you done yet? There’s half a dozen people out here waiting to use the loo. Some are in more desperate need than others!”<br/> <br/>Two seconds later, Mikaela stood in the newly opened door, directly facing Seb. Her green gems twinkled back at him, a smile was playing on her lips. When she took in Seb's expression, one that he could only imagine was one of irritation, she began to giggle.</p><p>"Whoops, sorry Sebastian. Please don't reprimand us."</p><p>She traced her slender fingers across his exposed collar bone, up to his shoulders, and twirled the tangled end of a strand of his hair.</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an agonizing eternity of tension, she stalked down the hallway, hips swaying as her bed shorts barely covered the bottom creases of her ass cheeks.</p><p>Seb couldn't tear his eyes away, not even when AJ accidentally bumped into him with a giggle of her own and began following Mikaela to the bedroom.</p><p>It wasn't until Mikaela had reached the stair case that Seb was finally released from his shocked state. He stepped forward before shouting down at her.</p><p>"Don't call me that!"</p><p>Her and AJ's laughter were the only answer he received.</p><p>He shook his head in both mental and sexual frustration before marching himself into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that, ladies and gentleman, is the last rewritten chapter! Whoop, whoop! From here on out, it'll be all new content. As you can imagine, updates will not be coming every day as they have been. It'll most likely go back to once or twice a week, similar to Scent of Evergreen (which Henrik fans should check out, btw). As always, thank you ever so much for every read, comment, and kudo. You guys are awesome, and I love you as much as Seb loves Doom. xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. supposed to love you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I know it's me that's supposed to love you.<br/>And when I'm home, you know I got you.<br/>Is there somebody who can watch you?"<br/>Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You- The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second day in the Villa, and Mikaela had slept alone.</p><p>She hadn't minded it, of course. She had gotten used to it within the past couple of months. It'd been hard at first, relearning how to fall asleep without her arm draped over someone's chest or her legs tangled with someone else's to keep her feet warm. But now, it was like riding a bike. She didn't have to think about it. Her body just responded.</p><p>What would take time to get used to was sleeping in a room full of people.</p><p>That was something Mikaela had never done. Even when she was younger, she never had the desire to attend the traditional sleep over. Mikaela liked her privacy. And this was an issue she knew would rear it's ugly head at some point. She just didn't expect it to have been so soon.</p><p>After waiting for the rest of the Islanders to finish getting ready, she found her solitude in the girl's dressing room.</p><p>She took her time picking out a white bikini that tied around her slim waist, drawing all attention to the pear frame of her body. Her shapely hips and thick thighs contrasted her delicate but strong shoulders and modest breast size. Her tan seemed to almost glow against the stark white of her bathing suit. She decided to throw her hair up in a messy bun, letting some of her waves come down around her face, shaping it and giving her some dimension. She chose to go with a natural makeup look, only brushing some mascara through her long lashes and picking her soft nude lip gloss to accentuate her full lips.</p><p>She smoothed her eyebrows down and blew herself a kiss in the mirror before making the trek down to the kitchens.</p><p>Her stomach growled as she stepped onto the deck. Her eyes landed on Seb, who was looking to solve his own hunger pains as he stood in the refrigerator door, and Bill, who was retrieving pots and pans from the cabinets under the counter.</p><p>Seb's eyes immediately looked up as she stepped barefoot onto the hard flooring of the outdoor kitchen. They were the same deep chocolate brown, but now they seemed to swim.</p><p>"Hey, Mikaela."</p><p>His voice in the morning was deep and rugged, like he'd just smoked half a pack of cigarettes. It was smoky and husky and sent a chill down Mikaela's arms, making the light blonde hair adorning them stand on end.</p><p>He was wearing another set of black swim trunks, the skulls and roses were absent. His hair was pushed up into another messy bun, much like the one Mikaela was sporting herself.</p><p>She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd matched him on purpose, on some subconscious level.</p><p>He wasn't a morning person, Mikaela noted. It was obvious in his sleepy tone and his hunched posture. His movements were slow and lacking calculation, like he just couldn't be bothered to give a fuck at the moment.</p><p>His hand loosely held the door to the refrigerator open, letting the cold hum of the machine breeze over his exposed chest, shoulders, and legs.</p><p>Mikaela felt hot.</p><p>"Hello, Sebastian."</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>His whole body seemed to grimace.</p><p>Bill popped up from behind the counter at the sound of Mikaela's voice. A wide smile rested on his features.</p><p>"Morning, sleepy head."</p><p>His voice was too cheery.</p><p>Seb recoiled further into the fridge, as if it would shelter him from the enthusiastic roofer.</p><p>Mikaela gave a tight lipped smile in return, "Morning."</p><p>Bill placed the pan he had been digging for onto the stove in front of him.</p><p>"You sleep okay on your own, like?" He inquired. "I hope it wasn't weird. It's still hard to believe we're the first couple to get split up."</p><p>Mikaela hadn't even thought about Bill since she'd had her roof terrace conversation with Seb. The shop keeper had worked a real number on her, helping Mikaela's attention become swayed. Instead, her mind had raced through their conversation over and over on repeat.</p><p>It had been so easy to talk to Seb. Refreshing even. Mikaela hadn't even imagined being able to find someone like that when she first entered the Villa. It was a pleasant surprise for her, a small mercy. And Seb had given her more than just good conversation. He'd given her much to think about, specifically in terms of his partner AJ. Seb had pretty much given Mikaela the go ahead to pursue her, if that was the road she wanted to venture down.</p><p>Her original reason for taking Seb up to the roof terrace had been to see where his head was at. She wanted to know who had caught his eye, and let him know that she wanted to throw her hat into the ring. She had wanted to shoot her shot.</p><p>Instead, she had been unceremoniously shot down.</p><p>She had no ill feelings toward the shop keeper. How could she? He had been as honest with her as possible, about the Villa as well as his person life. And he had given her AJ. She just had to decide if she wanted to take her.</p><p>"Yeah," said Mikaela with a wave of her hand. "Well, it is what it is."</p><p>Bill wrinkled his brows as he turned the eye of the stove and tossed a stick of butter on the pan. A whole stick.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"But what does that even mean? What is what it is? I guess we'll never know."</p><p>He chuckled at his own words, as if he'd just said something both profound and funny.</p><p>He hadn't.</p><p>Seb, resounding himself to failure in procuring anything from the fully stocked fridge, made his way over to the coffee pot. He reached up to the overhead cabinet and fished out two mugs. He poured coffee into both and made his way over to Mikaela at the kitchen island and sat down on the adjacent stool, placing the second mug before her.</p><p>Mikaela smiled to herself before nudging his bare shoulder with her own, painfully aware of the chill from his skin, no doubt caused by his long presence in front of the fridge.</p><p>"What? No cream or sugar?"</p><p>Seb raised a brown before shooting her a side glance. He took a sip from his own mug before responding.</p><p>"You don't seem like a cream and sugar kind of girl."</p><p>Bill began cracking eggs into the pan with a little more force than what was required.</p><p>"You're right," said Mikaela with another smirk. "I like my coffee like I like my men. Dark and brooding."</p><p>Seb choked on his drink, spilling the coffee down his front, through his beard and into the curly brown hair on his chest.</p><p>Mikaela laughed.</p><p>"I'm making a fry-up." Bill cut in sharply. "Anyone wanna partake?"</p><p>Seb, grateful for the change in course, wiped at his beard and chest roughly before replying, "I could do with one right now, sure."</p><p>Mikaela continued to giggle into her mug.</p><p>Bill continued as the eggs sizzled in the pan.</p><p>"Nothing better than a good full English breakfast with baked beans, ten mushrooms, two tomatoes, three sausages, two fried eggs, and three hash browns."</p><p>"That's oddly specific."</p><p>Seb furrowed his brow.</p><p>"If you're gonna do it, that's how it's done." Bill stated with an air of superiority. "Want on, Mikaela?"</p><p>"Make it vegetarian and you've got me."</p><p>She winked at the roofer.</p><p>Seb shifted on his stool.</p><p>"One veggie fry-up coming up!"</p><p>Bill continued preparing the breakfast. After a couple of minutes of silence besides the sizzle of the food in the pan, Bill turned to Seb.</p><p>"Hey Seb, can you check the fridge for some mayo? You've got to have one mayo sachet per sausage. That's the perfect ratio."</p><p>Seb scoffed, "Mayo in sachets? Mate, this isn't a pub lunch."</p><p>"It's the perfect ratio, Seb!" Bill snapped before turning his attention back to the food.</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes before reluctantly sliding of his stool and making his way back over to the fridge.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes drifted to his back muscles that twisted and expanded under his smooth, pale skin as he reached down and grabbed a bottle from the inner door frame. Her eyes quickly snapped back to the mug of coffee in front of her as Seb straightened himself and shut the refrigerator once again.</p><p>He chucked the bottle of mayonnaise into the waiting arms of Bill.</p><p>"Here, fill your boots."</p><p>Just as Seb slid back up on his stool, a mischievous twinkle reflected in Mikaela's eye.</p><p>"What about ketchup, Sebastian? You can't have eggs without ketchup."</p><p>"Right you are!" Bill boasted. "Chuck us the ketchup as well, Seb."</p><p>The store owner glared at Mikaela. His chocolate eyes had turned a shade darker.</p><p>She smiled into her mug and shrugged.</p><p>Once the ketchup had been delivered to the table and Seb had scooted his stool a good foot away from Mikaela, eyes still dark, Bill placed two full plates in front of the Islanders.</p><p>"Bon happy eat!" Bill exclaimed.</p><p>Seb chuckled as he folded his napkin in his lap.</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>Bill's smile faltered for a brief second before he cemented it firmly into place.</p><p>"Bon happy eat. Like, I hope this meal makes you happy. That's what my mum used to always say to me!"</p><p>Seb shook his head while Mikaela smirked.</p><p>"It's bon appétit, mate." Seb corrected with a laugh, "Not bon happy eat."</p><p>Bill shrugged, not phased in the slightest, "Bon happy eat or get the fuck out."</p><p>Seb rolled his dark eyes one last time before walking out of the kitchen, mug and plate in his hands.</p><p>The space next to Mikaela felt empty.</p><p>Bill smiled boyishly as he yelled out, "Suit yourself, Seb!"</p><p>He turned his attention back to the model, sliding her plate of fry-up closer to her with a grin.</p><p>"A perfect fry-up. Complete with baked beans, ten mushrooms, two tomatoes, three vegetarian sausages, two fried eggs, and three hash browns. And condiments!"</p><p>Mikaela offered a smile in thanks before grabbing her fork and poking at her eggs. They were too done, lacking the runny yolk she loved.</p><p>"We should have our first breakfast up on the roof terrace," tried Bill, still grinning.</p><p>"What," asked Mikaela with another poke of her fork against the solid egg, "You and Miki?"</p><p>Bill reacted as if he'd been slapped, a look of utter shock on his face. He quickly recovered, however, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat.</p><p>"Ah, I was actually thinking about you and me. If you'd like."</p><p>Mikaela jumped down from her stool, grabbing her plate and mug in each hand.</p><p>"Nah, sorry Bill. But 'bon happy eat' and all that. Thanks for the provisions."</p><p>And without a backwards glance, Mikaela followed Seb out to the daybeds.</p><p>He was begrudgingly digging into his own plate of fry-up, only pausing to take sips from his mug when Mikaela sprawled out on the bed next to him. His gaze shifted to her, his eyes wandering but his head never tilting in her direction.</p><p>"Didn't wanna have breakfast with the ex, huh?"</p><p>Mikaela smirked as she pushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her green eyes. Her knee glided against Seb's exposed thigh as she crossed her legs underneath her. She didn't slide it away.</p><p>Seb pretended not to notice.</p><p>"Nah, can't give 'em too much attention, you know. He'll be following me around like a lost puppy, and I don't need that for my reputation."</p><p>She poked her eggs one last time with her fork before glancing over at Seb's almost empty plate.</p><p>"Do you want my eggs, love?"</p><p>A pink, splotchy blush crept up from Seb's neck up to his cheek. His facial hair made for good camouflage, but Mikaela had caught a look at it none the less.</p><p>He was adorable, thought Mikaela. She would have to make a point to see his rosy cheeks and flushed neck again.</p><p>”You don’t like eggs? I thought you specifically wanted the ketchup for them.”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>”I do normally,” she started while stealing another glance his way. “But he made them all wrong. I like eggs, not rubber.”</p><p>Seb chuckled.</p><p>”More of a sunny side up girl, huh?”</p><p>”You could say that.” She said with a small smile. “Do you want them or should I feed ‘em to the rubbish bin?”</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"I didn't take you for a wasteful person, Mikaela. I had thought better of you."</p><p>She held her plate out to him as he carefully scooped the fried eggs up with his fork. They tumbled to his own plate with a splat.</p><p>"Yum," Mikaela joked. "How could you pass up such appealing sounding cuisine?"</p><p>Seb proceeded to cut up the eggs before dunking them into his own pile of ketchup.</p><p>"I would never."</p><p>Mikaela laughed before starting in on her veggies and hash browns. She liked to leave her sausages for last.</p><p>They continued on eating breakfast in comfortable silence. Mikaela stole glances at the shop keeper next to her whenever she could.</p><p>It didn't take him long before his plate was clean. He tossed it to the edge of the bed and began spreading himself out. He leaned back against the plush neon pillows, resting both his head and eyes.</p><p>"So," he started as nonchalantly as possible. "You and AJ had a few words last night?"</p><p>The model slammed her plate down on the bed in feigned outrage, almost causing the remaining contents to spill out around it onto the soft white duvet.</p><p>"I didn't take <em>you </em>for an eavesdropper, Sebastian!"</p><p>Her eyes were wide in accusation, but her lips danced into a smile.</p><p>Seb shook his head.</p><p>The blush was back.</p><p>His eyes remained closed.</p><p>"You girls are too loud. The whole Villa hears anytime you all open your mouths. Confidential isn't in your vocabulary."</p><p>Mikaela laughed.</p><p>"That's an extremely misogynistic analysis. And quite a hilarious accusation coming from a snooper such as yourself."</p><p>He opened one eye and looked up at her through his dark lashes, smirking. His body was still in its relaxed position, however, a spark of electricity seemed to be connecting the two.</p><p>"Call it what you will, Mikaela." He paused as he waved his hand absentmindedly in her direction, "It doesn't negate the fact you have tea which needs to be spilled. Tea that has to do with my dear ole partner."</p><p>"You mean the partner you're desperately trying to throw at me?" Mikaela sneered.</p><p>Seb laughed a hearty chuckle.</p><p>Mikaela felt her body vibrate.</p><p>"That is a harsh and inaccurate take of our conversation last night, but it's also not the conversation I'm interested in. What happened?"</p><p>The model sighed.</p><p>In truth, not much did happen between her and the hockey player.</p><p>When AJ cornered Mikaela in the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth, AJ stumbled through a sweet and innocent confession of her feelings toward her. It was quick and unrehearsed, but didn't necessarily take the model off guard. She knew that if Seb were coming to her saying AJ was an option, then she must have made it apparent to most in the Villa. For all of Seb's qualities, being socially observant wasn't one of them.</p><p>But AJ hadn't asked Mikaela to couple up with her. She hadn't even said she wanted to get to know her better. Her little speech revealed only that there was an attraction, one that she didn't want to ignore, and that she had no interest whatsoever in the present selection of boys. Nothing was made concrete, and Mikaela didn't think that Seb's interruption had anything to do with that.</p><p>
  <em>"Could something maybe happen between us?"</em>
</p><p>That's what AJ had offered. And Mikaela had taken it to mean one thing:</p><p>Could we fuck?</p><p>She didn't hate the idea. It would be nice to have a physical relationship with someone after all these months of no intimacy. But was that what Mikaela wanted her Love Island experience to be? Just sex?</p><p>She wasn't sure.</p><p>Fun, yes. Drama, of course. But casual sex? Mikaela didn't know. She also didn't know how the audience at home would view the situation. But she did know most of the world still held the same slut shaming views as most of the men in the UK. Her life could be made a living hell once she returned home. And after all, she had the fate of her sister's business to think about. It was not only her but her family's livelihood. She couldn't jeopardize that for a hot piece of ass. Especially not one as sporadic as AJ.</p><p>Another sigh escaped her glossed lips as she turned to face Seb.</p><p>"Honestly, I think it's a no go."</p><p>The shop keeper sat up quickly, turning is own body toward hers. His brows were furrowed.</p><p>"What? Why? I thought she was in the bag."</p><p>Mikaela chuckled before fixing him with a pointed look.</p><p>"I think it's more like she wants me in the sack."</p><p>His eyes grew wide with realization, "Damn mate, I'm so sorry about that. I misjudged that situation completely."</p><p>The model waved her hand in dismissal.</p><p>"There's nothing to be sorry for. You were just trying to help a friend out."</p><p>She offered a small smile.</p><p>Seb nodded.</p><p>"Yeah... yeah." He said it more to himself than to Mikaela. "I wasn't really that much help though."</p><p>Mikaela nudged his shoulder roughly for the second time that day.</p><p>"Oh, come off it. You're the biggest help. I don't know what I'd do in this bloody Villa if you weren't here, Seb."</p><p>She paused taking him in and forcing his chocolate eyes to meet hers.</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>And then Seb did something Mikaela thought he would never do.</p><p>He hugged her.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, the Islanders were soaking up the sun's rays, scattered out on the lawn.</p><p>The grass felt lush against Mikaela's bare feet as she dug her toes down, almost into the soft soil.</p><p>Iona and Miki were chattering away incessantly next to her.</p><p>She had been able to avoid the conversation thus far, only chiming in when Miki asked her what type of pool she was, to which she responded: "A freezing cold plunge pool."</p><p>Miki hadn't asked her another question since.</p><p>AJ, Harry, and Camilo splashed around in the pool.</p><p>Every now and again, droplets of water from their horse play would fly up and splatter softly against Mikaela's hot, sunkissed skin. It was so very relaxing.</p><p>Nicky and Seb were down a few yards away on the lawn, throwing around Seb's wet sock.</p><p>It had unceremoniously been found by Harry in the pool. When Seb questioned the Islanders in search of the culprit, no one confessed.</p><p>Mikaela had only smirked.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud "Fwap" was heard, the model felt something cold and soggy land on her thigh.</p><p>The sock in question had landed in her lap.</p><p>Nicky and Seb both jogged up to her. Nicky wore a look of concern and shame while Seb was barely holding back his laughter.</p><p>"Oops, I'm so sorry Mikaela. Seb way over threw that last one."</p><p>Seb hit Nicky on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, mate. Don't blame me because you can't catch shite."</p><p>Mikaela slowly peeled the sock off of her thigh before taking the opening in between her thumbs and rolling it onto her right foot. When she was finished, she flung her leg high into the air for all to see.</p><p>"Master has given Dobby a sock!"</p><p>Nicky's face twisted in disgust, "Ew, Mikaela that's gross."</p><p>"Master has presented Dobby with clothes!"</p><p>Seb could barely contain his laughter as his shoulders shook and his hand flew up to cover his mouth, hunched over.</p><p>"Dobby is free!"</p><p>The rest of the Islanders blinked at the display. Most were disgusted like Nicky. Some were able to see the humor like Seb. But Miki was the one who vocally scoffed.</p><p>Mikaela continued to wiggle her soggy foot around as she shimmied herself in the neon colored bean bag.</p><p>Seb was finally able to control his laughter long enough to walk over to Mikaela, rip the dripping sock from her manicured foot, and turn his attention back to Nicky. He pointed the sock at the musician, eyes glaring playfully.</p><p>"You've lost me my servant!"</p><p>A ding rang out.</p><p>Iona snatched up her phone.</p><p>"Not to interrupt this riveting rendition of a true classic, but I got a text."</p><p>She chuckled at Seb and Mikaela before continuing.</p><p>
  <em>"Islanders, get ready for some one-on-one time! This afternoon, each of the boys will be choosing someone to take out on a date. #comedatewithme #datesormates"</em>
</p><p>The Islanders shuffled themselves up from the lawn and headed towards the Villa to get ready.</p><p>"You were freed in the nick of time, Mikaela," said Seb with a wink.</p><p>She shoved him roughly before running into the mansion. He followed closely on her heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A brand new update! As always, thank you so much to everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos. It means so much to me. xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a mannequin you can dismember.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I'll be one of those people you remember.<br/>They'll be looking at us when we're together.<br/>I'll be a mannequin you can dismember.<br/>You don't like my clothes but you still like my smile,<br/>Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle.<br/>Take me home to mom, but it'll take a while,<br/>Scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle."<br/>Scrawny- Wallows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb was faced with a choice, one that he wouldn't take lightly. This choice had the potential to change the course of the game for him as well as the rest of the Islanders.</p><p>He had to choose a date.</p><p>The Love Island producers hadn't given him much information in the text that lit up his phone screen.</p><p>
  <em>"Seb, who is the lucky girl you choose to take on a romantic date?"</em>
</p><p>He paced around the bedroom while the other boys reached into their luggage bags and pulled out their best date wear. Seb hadn't changed from his black swim trunks. His hair was still thrown up in a messy bun. And he was running out of time.</p><p>He knew who he wanted to take, knew who he would have the most fun with. There was no contest.</p><p>But he needed to think about more than just fun. A good time wasn't exactly what he was in the Villa for. The main question was, the question he promised himself he would ask every single day on the Island: Who would he win with?</p><p>The question was easier asked than answered, as most questions are. It was complicated.</p><p>He scoffed down at the carpet as he continued pacing.</p><p>It was only day two and things were already complicated.</p><p>How could he have been so stupid? Nobody has complications on day two, not anyone with a lick of sense anyways.</p><p>How could he let this happen?</p><p>Mikaela was the issue. He liked her. He knew that, knew it from the first time he saw her through his blurry vision. He liked her a lot. And that was a problem. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't let them sway him. He needed to keep his eye on the prize. The possibility of a good time or even love-</p><p>He scoffed again at the thought.</p><p>It wasn't enough to keep his record store afloat. He needed to be strategic, more strategic than he'd ever been in his life.</p><p>So when it came down to it, it didn't matter that he liked Mikaela. It mattered whether or not he could win with her.</p><p>He didn't know.</p><p>She was by far the most desired girl in the Villa. Normally, that would be a good thing. Try his shot, snatch her up, and win the coveted prize of the best girl on the Island. That could work.</p><p>But he had the other blokes to account for. They all seemed to be enamored with her, all but Nicky that is. He seemed to be cemented permanently up Elladine's arse.</p><p>Good, thought Seb. One less person to worry about.</p><p>He decided to quickly analyze his competition.</p><p>He tried to run his hand through his hair only to have his fingers become caught in the tangled mess of his bun. He yanked his hand free harshly, ripping out a couple of dark brown strands with it.</p><p>First, there was Bill. He was a fucking git. And even though Mikaela had picked him at the first coupling, it seemed as though she was finally beginning to see him for what he really was. After all, she had turned the roofer down at breakfast that morning, choosing to keep him company instead. It had been so nice, but certainly unexpected.</p><p>His mouth upturned into a small grin at the thought. His pacing began to slow down.</p><p>No, he didn't think Bill would be much of an issue anymore. He probably still hadn't recovered from his rejection this morning. Seb doubted he would attempt a second humiliation today, for fear Mikaela would pass up his date completely. She had the right to do so, after all.</p><p>A sinking feeling began to creep up Seb's stomach.</p><p>What if she turned down his date?</p><p>He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought entirely.</p><p>No, she wouldn't do that. She would take the date with him, even if she only wanted to keep their relationship platonic. Seb was sure Mikaela genuinely enjoyed his company. She wouldn't turn down the chance to hang out with him, even if their time had to be labeled as a date.</p><p>His pace quickened.</p><p>Next, there was Harry. He was a mess, that kid. Only twenty-one but acted as if he had the whole world at his feet. He was so naive, it hurt.</p><p>Seb knew Harry liked Mikaela. Maybe not on a person level, because to be honest, Seb hadn't really seen her give the young bloke much attention. But Seb knew Harry was attracted to her. It was painfully obvious. He also knew that Harry wasn't the least bit interested in his current partner. There would be no reason for him to take Genevieve on the date. He would safely bet he'd be taking Mikaela.</p><p>Seb really didn't think he had much competition in terms of Harry. Mikaela had made no effort to get to know him. It was almost as if she were wary of giving him too much attention, like she didn't want to get his hopes up.</p><p>Seb respected her for that. It wasn't something someone would do if they were after the win. He would never turn down the possibility of someone so young and naive falling for him if he was guaranteed the money for it.</p><p>This thought made Seb feel nauseated. He didn't like that about himself. It wasn't something that brought him pride.</p><p>He quickly pushed the feeling from his chest.</p><p>He would just have to get over it, eventually. He promised himself he'd work on it. He needed to become colder.</p><p>Harry wasn't an issue, he decided. So that left Camilo.</p><p>Seb paused his pacing.</p><p>The manager was the biggest cause for concern.</p><p>Even though Camilo and Mikaela hadn't had any one on one time, Seb knew Camilo wanted her. Just like Harry, Camilo had been upset about losing Mikaela to Bill. He took a huge shot to his ego with that one. And Seb could easily see the manager wanting Mikaela to stroke it for him.</p><p>But then there was Iona. Unlike Harry and Genevieve, Camilo and Iona actually seemed to truly get on. And even though, in Seb's opinion, Iona couldn't touch Mikaela in either looks or personality, Camilo seemed to really vibe with her.</p><p>He furrowed his brows.</p><p>Did he really just use the word <em>vibe?</em></p><p>He groaned before forcing himself back to the task at hand.</p><p>So, Camilo wasn't a certainty. He would either pick Iona or he'd pick Mikaela. Seb had a 50/50 shot either way. They weren't the best odds, but definitely weren't the worst either.</p><p>The question was whether or not Mikaela could be swayed by just a single date.</p><p>Seb couldn't believe that she didn't find Camilo attractive. He was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome for bloody crying out loud. And he was funny, in his own crippling normal way. He also cooked, and Seb knew every girl loved a guy in the kitchen.</p><p>This was a trait that he most definitely lacked. He barely even knew how to operate the oven, let alone cook a full meal. That was one strike against him. He also didn't have the body that Camilo did. If Mikaela liked more sporty blokes, then he was fucked in that regard.</p><p>Seb shook his head one last time.</p><p>He needed to make a decision. He was running out of time to even get ready for the bloody date.</p><p>He gazed back down at his phone. It felt like a heavy weight in his hand. He needed to get rid of it before he sank down to the floor, sure it would pull him right through it.</p><p>He quickly typed out his response before hitting send and throwing the mobile down onto the bed he shared with AJ.</p><p>He then made his way over to his own luggage, roughly ripped out a pair of black denim cut off shorts, a deep green button up, and a pair of black slip on Vans. He didn't give his chosen outfit another passing thought before throwing himself out the bedroom door, up the stairs, and into the bathroom for a quick shower.</p><p>He thought of his mates back home. He wondered if they'd been watching, if they'd been seeing him.</p><p>His thoughts soon drifted to the many nights they'd all gathered at his loft above the record store, sitting around his poor excuse for a dining room table, shuffling cards and placing bets on their poker games. He knew what advice they'd give him in this moment.</p><p>What's done was done. There was no point in fretting over it. Either his gamble would pay off and he'd win this round, or he'd fold.</p><p>He shrugged off his swim trunks, blasted the hot water in the shower, and snaked his way in.</p><p>The water stung on his sunburned shoulders, but he didn't turn his body away. He let the steam rise up around him as he yanked the hair tie out of his hair. His dark curls fell down past his shoulders and soaked in the scolding water.</p><p>This was just a game, after all, just like the ones he'd played every Friday night back home. And losing one round wouldn't stop him from taking the winning pot.</p>
<hr/><p>A small, round, white table sat out on the sand of the nearby beach. Rose petals were littered sporadically around it. A vase of wildflowers was situated in the center of the table. A white cloth hung down around the edges of the table, dancing in the salt wind. A bottle of white wine and two glasses were also present.</p><p>Seb hadn't waited for his date to arrive. He'd already uncorked the bottle and poured both glasses almost to the brim with the fermented grape concoction. He swallowed half the liquid with two gulps.</p><p>His nerves were shot, but he made sure to keep wearing his best poker face.</p><p>That's what he'd promised himself after he'd finished getting ready. He'd looked himself in the mirror and swore he wouldn't let this date get to him. He wouldn't let anything sway him. Not even her.</p><p>It didn't take much longer before Seb caught her walking to his table.</p><p>Her hips swayed against the tight midnight blue dress she was wearing. The fabric clung to every curve and dip of her body. A high slit gave Seb's dark eyes access to her tan, luscious thigh. Her cleavage was on display as the dress plunged low in the front, almost to her naval. Her chest glistened as did the silver necklace that laid in the center of her bosom. She had picked a pair of silver strappy heels for the date, but had decided they were ultimately a hazard in the sand. The shoes dangled delicately from her fingers as she made her way over to the table. Her hair was down, full, and curled in layers around her face. She'd smoked out her eyes with a mixture of grey and black eyeshadow. Her lips were nude and glossy. Her cheek bones caught the light at every angle, a silver shimmery highlight seemed to enhance this effect.</p><p>It was the first time Seb had seen her dressed up. Really dressed up.</p><p>She was gorgeous.</p><p>His palms began sweating. He stood up from his chair abruptly when she finally reached him.</p><p>Her full lips were upturned into a brilliant smile.</p><p>"Hello, Sebastian."</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>"Mikaela."</p><p>He nodded in the direction of the chair, and she immediately obliged him by sitting. Seb soon followed her lead.</p><p>She placed her heels down on the sand beside her and took her wine glass delicately in her hand before sipping.</p><p>"I'm surprised I'm here."</p><p>Seb couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips wrapped around the rim of the glass. He was mesmerized.</p><p>He finally broke his gaze in exchange for taking a swig of his own wine.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>She chuckled. The wind seemed to pick up her voice and carried it across the beach.</p><p>"I thought you'd have picked Genevieve."</p><p>His brow furrowed, but he quickly relaxed them. He had to remember his promise.</p><p>Poker face.</p><p>"I didn't want you to get bored. Figured two dates wasn't quite enough for a girl like you. You must be used to a handful of blokes a night."</p><p>Another laugh was carried away.</p><p>"You really think of me that way?"</p><p>Seb smirked.</p><p>"What can I say, Mikaela-"</p><p>Chocolate brown met emerald green.</p><p>"You're quite the enigma."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered down to the flower arrangement in front of them.</p><p>"If that's just not the pot calling the kettle black."</p><p>She took another sip of her wine.</p><p>Seb once again, followed. Then, he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Why'd you think I'd pick Gen?"</p><p>Mikaela's emerald's grew wide.</p><p>"Um, I-"</p><p>For the first time since Seb met her, the model seemed shaken.</p><p>"I just thought you might've noticed she likes you."</p><p>Her voice grew softer, and Seb had trouble hearing her.</p><p>"I think she likes you a lot."</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>He too had decided to let his curls down that evening. He normally didn't bother with product or styling, but he knew he'd needed to make an effort that night. He'd borrowed some curling cream from the girl's dressing room. He'd had no idea who it belonged too but figured they wouldn't miss it for the short time it would be in his possession.</p><p>As the sea breeze blew a few curls in front of his eyes, he almost wished he'd kept his usual bun.</p><p>"I don't think so. She seems too sweet for someone like me."</p><p>Mikaela lifted one sleek and defined brow at his words.</p><p>"Are you saying I'm not sweet, Sebastian?"</p><p>He wished she'd stop calling him that. He shifted in his seat.</p><p>"I'm saying you're the worst, Mikaela."</p><p>She smiled before taking another drink.</p><p>Seb's eyes noticed the color on her nails.</p><p>They were painted black. Had they been that color before?</p><p>"Harry and Camilo don't seem to think so."</p><p>She said it in a sing-song way. She'd said it to tease him, to bait him.</p><p>He fell for it, knowing better the whole time.</p><p>"And how did that turn out for you?"</p><p>He'd been dying to know. His curiosity couldn't be contained.</p><p>Just as he'd suspected, both Harry and Camilo had chosen Mikaela for their dates. She was allowed to choose the order.</p><p>Harry had been her first choice of the night.</p><p>Seb tried his best not to read into it. He told himself that if he'd had three dates, he'd have picked the one he'd least look forward to first. He'd want to get it out of the way.</p><p>Then, she'd decided to sit with Camilo. Their date seemed to drag on forever. Definitely longer than the one she'd shared with Harry. His mind had raced the entire time. Negative thoughts and constant 'what ifs' circled his brain like a record on repeat:</p><p>What if they'd hit it off? Camilo was so much better looking than him. What if Mikaela decided to stay longer on purpose? Camilo always smelled so sensual, like he was ready to bed a woman at any given moment. What if she'd kissed him goodbye?</p><p>He'd finally settled on the idea that his date was the one Mikaela had been looking forward to the most.</p><p>Everyone always saved the best for last, and he knew she would do no different. Just like she'd saved her veggie sausages for last during breakfast that morning.</p><p>This thought had given him hope. This thought had calmed his negative thoughts and all the hypothetical questions. He knew one thing for sure:</p><p>Seb was the man she wanted to see the most.</p><p>Mikaela smirked behind the rim of her wine glass.</p><p>"Been worried about that, have you?"</p><p>Seb scoffed, but his attempt at indifference didn't reach his eyes. A crack in his poker face. He hoped Mikaela hadn't noticed.</p><p>"If I worried, it was only because I feared for your sanity."</p><p>He paused and poured more wine into his empty glass.</p><p>"I mean, Jesus, Harry and Camilo? How did you ever survive all the love sick stutters and cheesy Spanish pick up lines?"</p><p>A boisterous laugh escaped Mikaela's lips. It was too heavy for the wind to pick up.</p><p>"I had the thought of you to carry me through, my dear Sebastian."</p><p>He felt the threat of a blush. His neck was heated. His cheeks would soon be next. This was going to be significantly harder than he thought.</p><p>He was starting to like the sound of his given name on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“So how did they go? The other dates?”</p><p>Mikaela took the last sip of her wine, and Seb reached across the table to refill her glass.</p><p>Pear, rose, and sandalwood flooded his senses.</p><p>She was wearing perfume, the same one she’d been wearing when he first saw her.</p><p>A small smile crossed her lips in thanks as he returned the bottle to the center of the table and settled himself back in his seat.</p><p>”Fine, really. Nothing special."</p><p>She said this unconcerned, but Seb pressed further. He needed to know what happened, why the date with Camilo lasted so long.</p><p>"You have tea again, Mikaela. And I'm shocked you're always so reluctant to spill it."</p><p>She chuckled into her wine glass before throwing her hands up in mock defeat.</p><p>"Okay, okay. But there really ... really isn't much to tell."</p><p>She paused before continuing. Her words had started to run together.</p><p>Emerald met chocolate.</p><p>"Harry was a sweetheart, as always. But the conversation took a surprising turn."</p><p>Seb raised his brows, "Oh, really? Do tell."</p><p>"He told me he'd once wanted to be a model. Said it was his... <em>dream job</em>. Then, then he started on and on about how he... he knew he was destined for great things. It was <em>so fucking annoying.</em></p><p>Seb chuckled.</p><p>Of course it was. Harry had overshot the confidence marker and landed somewhere around pompous. A common mistake among inexperienced men, Seb had found.</p><p>Mikaela continued.</p><p>"I actually... I kind of snapped at him."</p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I didn't mean to, truly. But I.. I got this unrelenting desire to just shake some sense into the boy. He's just so-so young and naive, and I remember... I remember what that was like. I wish somebody would've been... honest... honest with me about life and-and the way the world worked."</p><p>Another sip of wine.</p><p>"And before I knew it, the words- the words they just kept tumbling out. I couldn't stop them. Needless to say-"</p><p>She chuckled darkly.</p><p>"I-I don't think Harry is smitten with me any longer."</p><p>"Wow," said Seb with a laugh. "I always figured you had a way with words."</p><p>"It's not funny, Seb!" Mikaela protested, but she couldn't stop her own chuckles from escaping.</p><p>"And Camilo?"</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes again.</p><p>"That- well that went... exactly as you probably suspect."</p><p>She took another sip of wine.</p><p>Seb was feeling a bit tipsy himself, and this was Mikaela's third date. She had to be drunk by now.</p><p>"He was nice and made sure-sure to slip in several <em>cheesy</em> pick up lines. I questioned him about his c-couple, and he said... he liked Iona... just fine... but wanted to see if there could be... <em>something...</em> between the two of us. I asked him w-what that even meant."</p><p>The shop keeper furrowed his brows and shook his head.</p><p>"I think it's pretty obvious what he meant, Mikaela."</p><p>She shook her head in response, curls falling in her face. She roughly threw her locks over her shoulder and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed. She was definitely sloshed.</p><p>"No," she continued, slurring nonstop at this point.</p><p>"It's not... obvious. Because 'something'.. it can always happen between two people. I mean, I see ... I see couples all the time together that look like they... they shouldn't fit. But they do anyway... somehow. Because... they make it fit. Mortal enemies <em>fuck</em> in the name... of passion. Best friends... they turn enemies over the sli-slightest thing. 'Something'... it can always happen. It just depends... depends on if those two people <em>want </em>it to. And instead of Camilo putting in the work to make the 's-something,' he... he took the easy way out and just laid it all at... at my feet. He gave me the option before... before-"</p><p>She lost her train of thought. Her brows furrowed in concentration before continuing.</p><p>"So... so instead of the 'something' being wonderful and romantic... it, it just turned to ash. Our 'something'... it's ash now."</p><p>Seb's mind raced to keep up.</p><p>Between the slurs and the rambling and the wine weighing heavy on his own mind, her words had been difficult to follow.</p><p>"Mikaela," he started while shaking his head. "You're fucked in the head. What is this rubbish?"</p><p>Her mouth drew tight. Her emerald's squinted behind dark, painted lashes. She opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She snapped them closed.</p><p>Seb shook his head more violently now.</p><p>"I mean, Jesus Christ, woman. Isn't asking the first step to anything? Any equation or problem or fucking essay starts with a question. And Camilo took it. He made it clear he <em>wanted </em>something to happen between you two. And you just over analyzed his first step to death!"</p><p>He was breathing heavy. And he didn't understand why this was affecting him so.</p><p>This didn't have anything to do with him. Camilo didn't deserve Mikaela anyways. So why was he so hot and bothered?</p><p>His poker face was long forgotten.</p><p>Her body language had shifted. She was no longer leaned in and attentive. She no longer smiled or laughed or batted her lashes his way. Her lips were still tight. Her arms were crossed against her exposed chest, covering her silver necklace. She glared across the round table toward him.</p><p>She was furious.</p><p>"Why... why do you... even care, Seb?"</p><p>She wasn't yelling, but her voice was loud against the sea breeze.</p><p>He faltered.</p><p>Why did he?</p><p>"I-I don't."</p><p>It was her turn to scoff.</p><p>"Yeah... sure. You don't... don't care about anything, r-right? This stupid show with... this stupid Villa... and all-all these stupid people... None of it matters, yeah?"</p><p>"Right," he snapped before he could stop himself.</p><p>She shook her head as her eyes met his.</p><p>Emerald cut through chocolate.</p><p>"Then why... why am I here, Seb? W-why did you pick... me? W-why did I get all... dressed up and... all excited about... about this stupid bloody- that you don't give a fuck about?"</p><p>She was standing now. Seb wasn't sure when that'd happened. His hands were balled into fists.</p><p>This had gotten out of hand. How did he let this happen? He didn't mean to. She had surprised him. She-</p><p>She had got dressed up for him. She had been excited for him. Him-her last date, her veggie sausages.</p><p>Panic set in.</p><p>This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to be mad at him.</p><p>And Jesus Christ-</p><p>He was supposed to ask her something-</p><p>Something he had wanted to know last night but never got the chance. He wanted-</p><p>She yanked her heels from the sand. It scattered up and around her. Grains fell into her wine glass, swirling around before sinking to the bottom.</p><p>Her glare turned back to him.</p><p>He was rooted to his seat.</p><p>"This was a mistake."</p><p>Her words cut through the air. They were sharp as a knife.</p><p>"Mikaela, I-"</p><p>"Don't... don't, Seb. Just... don't."</p><p>"No, but I wanted to know-"</p><p>She began marching across the beach, back toward the Villa without a backwards glance.</p><p>Her perfume was picked up by the wind: pear, rose, and sandalwood.</p><p>He let the wind carry the rest of his thought with it, mixing with her scent: "Why surfing?"</p><p>His words floated across the beach as his heart sank into the sand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in one week? Yes, I know. I've just got so much inspiration for this story. I can't stop writing. </p><p>I've also been thinking a lot about an idea for a new fic. Haven't decided if I'm going to make it another LITG fic or possibly a HP fic. If you guys would be interested in reading something a bit more magical from me, please let me know. If not, I'll probably just take that idea and use it towards our favorite Islanders. As always, I appreciate all the love, readers, comments, and kudos. xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. back to you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"You know, my thoughts are running loose.<br/>It's just a thing you make me do.<br/>And I could fight it, but what's the use.<br/>I know I'd go back to you."<br/>Back to You- Selena Gomez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikaela's tan hands were still shaking as she sat in the plush white vanity seat.</p><p>The contents of her black and metallic makeup bag were haphazardly sprawled out on the smooth marble before her. She had dumped the whole bag with a frustrated sigh as soon as she reached the girls' dressing room.</p><p>She stared unblinking down at the various lipstick tubes, powder compacts, mascara wands, and eyeshadow pallets. She had been looking for something, but as she continued searching the avalanche of makeup, she realized she wouldn't be able to find it there.</p><p>She glanced at herself in the vanity mirror.</p><p>Her hair was wind blown. Her once organized curls were now frizzy and disheveled. Her sleek middle part now resembled more of a zip zag pattern.</p><p>How 90's of me, she thought bitterly.</p><p>The smoky eyeshadow had been smudged by her roughly as she'd marched her way back up to the Villa from her dates. The evidence of the motion could be seen on the inside of her fingers. Traces of liner, shadow, and mascara remained on her wrinkled skin, almost forming a straight line.</p><p>Her nude gloss was completely gone, whether from gradually leaving it on the rim of her three wine glasses or from getting swept up into the strands of her hair when the sea breeze blew, she couldn't be sure. Her lips felt bare. She wasn't used to it. Even went she made herself ready for bed at night, she would at least have a layer of mint Chapstick to keep them moisturized.</p><p>She looked just as messy as she felt. And she was positive she was still drunk- undeniably so.</p><p>The sound of Elladine's shrill voice cut through the relative quiet of the dressing room.</p><p>Mikaela shot a glare at the girl's reflection out of focused in her vanity mirror.</p><p>"I wonder what they're cooking up for us?"</p><p>Elladine, having been on a date with Nicky that night, was already dressed in her evening's best. She stood by the floor length mirror by the closest, smoothing out her maroon skinny jeans and recuffing them around her black stiletto heels. It was obvious her date hadn't occurred out on the sand of the beach.</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes.</p><p>She had just placed her bare feet on the lawn when she'd received the text saying the boys would be cooking dinner that night. Needless to say, she hadn't been in the mood to read it aloud for all to hear, so she merely handed her phone directly to Iona and had her shout for the other Islander's attention.</p><p>The girls had eagerly flocked up to the dressing room. Some needed to change out of their bathing suits completely while others, who had been called on dates, simply returned to their vanities to freshen up.</p><p>Mikaela stared back at herself in the mirror. She had a lot of freshening up to do.</p><p>"I'm hoping for something simple like bangers and mash," said Iona as she zipped herself up into her teal green jumpsuit. It dipped down low in the front, showing off her cleavage and the trousers widened at the hips. She looked very trendy.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong," she continued. "I wouldn't mind something posher. But I'm not sure I trust these boys in the kitchen, y'know?"</p><p>Elladine nodded in agreement as she combed her fingers through her long, dark locks.</p><p>"True."</p><p>Miki, who had decided to dress a little more casual, only throwing on a short silver body suit and a black hoodie with flats, called out from her vanity.</p><p>"Bill told me that there's only three seasonings you ever need to use: salt, pepper, and curry powder. I couldn't believe it!"</p><p>AJ chuckled from the floor of the dressing room. She was sitting cross legged just to the side of Elladine, using the standing mirror to reapply her lipstick. She had claimed she needed it to get the perfect outline of her lips. She was cute that way.</p><p>When she got done applying the lipstick, she smacked her lips together and said, "Seb thinks you can cook everything in a saucepan- even when he wants to fry something."</p><p>Mikaela's veins grew ice cold at the mention of Seb.</p><p>She forcefully grabbed her powder compact and sponge and began trying to cover up the smudges of her eye makeup.</p><p>Elladine threw her hands up in the air.</p><p>"Great, now I'm actually scared."</p><p>She turned to Mikaela, "How do you think the boys' cooking is going to be, Kaela?"</p><p>The model grimaced at the nickname Elladine had picked out for her.</p><p>Her name was Mikaela. What was so bloody complicated about that?</p><p>She huffed as she closed her compact, and traced one of her fingers over the newly applied concealing powder, patting it down to even it out.</p><p>"A disaster. Unless they let Camilo cook everything."</p><p>Genevieve chuckled as she shimmied up her bright yellow skirt up passed her hips.</p><p>Mikaela wondered if she ever wore a different color.</p><p>"To be fair," the sunny girl called out as she zipped up the skirt, "I bet not all of you can cook either."</p><p>The model took a deep breath before deciding to ignore Genevieve's dig entirely. She knew the girl had wanted Seb to pick her for a date. And Mikaela was never one to rub that sort of thing in when it came to other women. Guys did a well enough job of their own when they worked to tear girls down. She didn't want to contribute to it.</p><p>She bit her tongue and instead, she decided to focus on reapplying her nude gloss. It only took a swift brush of the wand against her lips before Mikaela started feeling a little like herself again. She then proceeded to take a paddle brush and comb out the frizz and tangles of her oversized hair. They combed out smoothly in seconds. It was a small perk to having fine hair.</p><p>She placed the paddle brush down and without another word, she exited the dressing room.</p><p>Looking less drunk and acting less drunk were too entirely different things, Mikaela realized once she reached the staircase. She'd tripped over her dress twice in her heels before once again deciding to abandon them, leaving them scattered across the bottom of the steps. She would come and retrieve them later.</p><p>The breeze was chilly and full of the unmistakable scent of dinner.</p><p>When she entered the kitchen, her stomach gave a loud rumble. She was sure everyone within a mile had heard.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide as she gazed around at the destruction.</p><p>The walls were splattered with what she hoped was just marinara sauce, strings of half cooked spaghetti, and moldy mushrooms. The sink was overflowing with stacks of dirty bowls, saucers, pots, and pans.</p><p>Mikaela's eyes drifted to a cast iron skillet piled at the very top and immediately reached out in an attempt to save it from the soap and water. She hastily reached down by her feet and flung it in an unsuspecting cabinet that housed the packets of crisps. </p><p>It was a disaster just as she'd predicted.</p><p>The boys weren't looking any better than the kitchen itself. The only one who seemed to know anything about what he was doing was Camilo, as expected.</p><p>Harry was boiling what seemed to be a second pot of spaghetti. His hair was pushed back out of his eyes and sticking up at odd angles do to the steam from the pot and his own sweat.</p><p>Bill was in the middle of yelling something about a 'mushroom surprise' as he dipped a ladle into the pan of sauce and flung it into the center of a serving dish.</p><p>Nicky was taking what looked to be lemongrass from the faux windowsill and was ripping it up and sprinkling it into a huge bowl full of brown sludge.</p><p>Seb was off on the other end of the center island to himself. A wooden cutting board sat before him, a bag of yellow onions slumped over next to it. One onion was in his hand, still fully layered while his other was holding a long cutting knife. He looked perplexed as to where to begin.</p><p>He must have felt eyes on him, because he quickly glanced up and around, meeting Mikaela's eyes almost instantly. His face was turned down, in both concentration and defeat.</p><p>Mikaela looked away and turned towards the hanging swing. She did her best not to trip over her feet or dress as she made her way over to sit in the seclusion and silence.</p><p>It took what felt like a lifetime to make it to the swing. The whole time Mikaela was making her way across the lawn, she had felt eyes on her. If she'd been a betting woman, she would've guessed the colors of those eyes would've been deep chocolate brown.</p><p>When she turned herself to sit in the swing and glanced back over at the kitchen, Seb was back to examining his onion situation.</p><p>Cheeky bastard, she thought.</p><p>She huffed before throwing her feet across the hanging bench and leaned into one of the outdoor throw pillows. It was neon yellow.</p><p>Mikaela scoffed at the realization.</p><p>Yellow was starting to become her least favorite color.</p><p>The model had been over the moon when she'd received the text indicating Seb had chosen her for his date. She had tried not to read too much into it, tried to convince herself he'd only meant it in a friendly way. It wasn't like he'd have picked AJ, not after he'd made it abundantly clear that there was absolutely nothing between the pair. But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been pleased when she realized he hadn't picked Genevieve. Seb's lack of observation seemed to be working in Mikaela's favor. He hadn't even noticed how enamored the junior doctor had become with him. </p><p>She was a doctor, for Christ's sake, thought Mikaela. If Seb ever registered Genevieve's feelings for him, he would have to pursue her. How could he not? She was almost perfect and seemed to be exceedingly less damaged than the model.</p><p>Mikaela was sure she would never stand a chance.</p><p>And now, as she sat disparagingly on the swing, she felt as though she'd just thrown Seb into Genevieve's arms. She'd fucked it up, royally, all because she had gotten herself too drunk to function. She'd slurred and yelled her way home, she was sure of it.</p><p>Not only had she mucked it up with Seb but also with the rest of the boys on the island that had been interested in her. She'd practically called Harry young and dumb, and Camilo would have no problem understanding Iona would be significantly less work than Mikaela.</p><p>Seb's words cut through her memories and caused her eyes to water.</p><p>
  <em>You're fucked in the head.</em>
</p><p>Mikaela smiled a hard and bitter smile down at the lush grass in front of her.</p><p>He was right, and he didn't even fully comprehend how on the nose he was. She was fucked in the head, had been for months now. Hell, maybe she was even before then. There had to have been a reason James had decided to leave her- some reason why her left ring finger was now bare and empty, just like her heart.</p><p>Her emerald eyes now teary and threatening to release, looked down at her bare finger. She rubbed her thumb along the base of it, trying to recall how the thin gold band had felt.</p><p>It had felt like home, she remembered. It'd felt like security and certainty and like the rest of her life would be warm and happy and whole.</p><p>Now, she was just like her ring finger, bare and empty.</p><p>"Oi!" Iona called out as she and the rest of the girls made their way into the kitchen to observe the boys.</p><p>"Um," started Elladine as she glanced around at the damage done. "Do you all need a hand?"</p><p>Bill scoffed as he threw a pot into the over stacked sink.</p><p>"Does it look like we do?"</p><p>"Yes," Iona stated without hesitation.</p><p>Mikaela quickly brushed her stray tears away and mentally slapped herself for letting it all get to her.</p><p>She had been through much worse than a bad date on Love Island. She'd had her whole world fall apart around her. A record store owner wouldn't be getting the best of her any longer. She was going to buck up and have the time of her life here. That had been her intention all along. She wouldn't lose focus again- not for anyone, especially not for him.</p><p>Mikaela crossed barefoot back over to the kitchen.</p><p>She casually pressed her body up against the island, both for stability and to let it be known to a certain chocolate eyed, onion chopper that he was no longer occupying any space in her mind.</p><p>"That's a kind offer, but we've got this," stated Harry firmly.</p><p>It was unclear exactly what he was doing with a watermelon and an ice cream scoop, but Mikaela decided it would be best not knowing.</p><p>As Harry stepped back to contemplate what would be the best angle to attack the watermelon, a soggy squelching sound was heard.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Did you just step on my tomato?" Bill accused with a glare.</p><p>Harry scoffed as he glanced down at his black dress shoe, the bottom now covered with crushed tomato.</p><p>"Why the hell was it on the floor?"</p><p>"It's round, you idiot," yelled Bill. "It rolled off the counter!"</p><p>Bill's face had turned the same color as the squished tomato bits. Even though he was furious, he hadn't stopped his task of grating Parmesan cheese. The pile of cheese was threatening to spill out of the bowl, it was so high.</p><p>Mikaela chuckled.</p><p>"Can I have some pasta with my cheese?"</p><p>Elladine nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking-"</p><p>Bill's red face changed to deep pink blotches.</p><p>"Cheese is the best part about any pasta dish."</p><p>AJ walked over across the center island and stared down at Seb's lack of progress.</p><p>"What are you doing, Seb?"</p><p>He sighed as his gaze met hers, "I'm so out of my element, man."</p><p>Mikaela tried her best to ignore the conversation. It was increasingly difficult the more AJ laughed and offered to help cut the onion- a request that Seb graciously accepted. It wasn't long before they were both laughing and teasing. It was enough to send Mikaela over the edge.</p><p>How dare he have fun after what he'd said, after what he'd done on their date. He had no right to brush it under the rug like it didn't matter. It had mattered, at least to her. How was he able to just move passed it all so quickly?</p><p>The model threw herself off the counter and decided she would continue on her drunken dinner journey.</p><p>She walked over to the dinner table that had been set out and decorated by producers and crew members.</p><p>Her hands grabbed the first wine bottle she saw and tore off the protective seal with little difficulty. She had become a pro at opening wine bottles the past year or so.</p><p>Her fingers trembled as she clasped an untouched glass and poured her drug of choice.</p><p>She savored the twinge of tart and bitter as she let the wine slide down her throat.</p><p>She would need to stay inebriated to make it through this dinner.</p><p>It wasn't long that Mikaela was sat drinking by herself before the rest of the girls made their way to the covered table.</p><p>"So," said Elladine as she pulled up a chair beside Mikaela. "The food looked interesting."</p><p>The model resisted the urge to roll her eyes before muttering, "It's fucked."</p><p>"Right?" Elladine laughed.</p><p>"I'm the sort of person that has to clean as they cook. Can't stand a messy kitchen."</p><p>Miki poured herself a glass of wine, "I'll be honest. It was kind of hot to see them all sweating in there."</p><p>Mikaela wrinkled her nose. She disagreed.</p><p>"True," said Iona as she accepted the wine bottle that Miki passed her. "Despite the disaster, they seemed to actually be taking it seriously."</p><p>There was a pause as everyone took a sip. Mikaela took three.</p><p>Iona continued with a smack of her lips, "So, who caught your eye, Miki?"</p><p>The petite girl smirked as she looked around the table conspiratorially.</p><p>"Maybe Nicky? He seemed so in control."</p><p>Mikaela scoffed into her glass.</p><p>Yeah, adding lemongrass to a mud pie, she thought. Super in control.</p><p>Elladine smiled tightly, "Can't argue with that."</p><p>Genevieve twirled a dark spiral curl around her finger.</p><p>"I thought Seb was adorable. He looked so lost and out of place."</p><p>Ice. There was ice in her veins now and acid in her throat. She took three more sips.</p><p>"Why was he poking the onions?" Elladine asked.</p><p>AJ shrugged.</p><p>"He said he'd never cut one and didn't know where to start. He was afraid it was going to make him cry."</p><p>Everyone laughed except Mikaela.</p><p>"Seeing as we're talking about the guys, how's everyone feelilng about their couples?"</p><p>A relieved sigh escaped her lips as the model looked down and started fidgeting with a stray thread in her dress.</p><p>She was the only single girl at the table, thus she wouldn't be required to participate in the gushing of the boys. Thank God. She didn't think she'd be able to handle all the cheese in Bill's pasta, let alone the cheese at the table.</p><p>There was a pause. Then, Miki sighed.</p><p>"Bill's a bit odd, to be honest. He keeps telling me these strange theories he has."</p><p>Elladine nodded, "You and the rest of us."</p><p>Genevieve agreed.</p><p>"How does a guy have so many opinions? It's like, we get it, you like things a certain way. Good for you?"</p><p>Iona slammed her hand down, a little more forcefully than expected.</p><p>"Thank you! He really reminds me of my grandad at times. Just always had to say something."</p><p>She smirked before continuing, "Camilo's obviously a bit of alright, but we haven't talked that much."</p><p>Elladine sighed before cupping her face in her hand, "Was his face sculpted or something? It's like unnaturally perfect. Some people are just so lucky."</p><p>Iona chuckled, "You mean like Mikaela? Just look at her! She's all kinds of fit."</p><p>She turned her attention to the model.</p><p>"You and Camilo would have such gorgeous babies."</p><p>Mikaela's eyes grew wide.</p><p>Babies? Why were they talking about babies?</p><p>It was becoming harder and harder to follow along with the conversation.</p><p>Genevieve continued when it was clear Mikaela wasn't going to respond.</p><p>"I picked Harry because he's honestly one of the cutest boys here, but he's a bit immature."</p><p>The model was able to follow along with that train of thought, easily. She nodded her head violently, making herself dizzy in the process.</p><p>"I think he's a bit of a try hard. I told him as much today on our date. I get the feeling he's always trying to impress."</p><p>The sunny girl pointed her finger at Mikaela with wide eyes of recognition, "That's just it. When I like a guy, it's because I find him interesting. His achievements are a bonus."</p><p>Elladine shook her head in disapproval after taking another sip of wine.</p><p>"I'm not like that at all. I like a man who knows what he wants and goes for it."</p><p>Iona laughed low and spiteful, "Yeah, some of the fellas I know want a pat on the back for putting their shirt on in the morning."</p><p>Mikaela opened her mouth to agree, but Camilo's deep voice rang out across the lawn.</p><p>"Grub's up, ladies!"</p><p>Miki smiled brightly as she clapped her manicured hands together, "Great! I'm starving."</p><p>Each of the boys brought over the dishes they prepared.</p><p>There was the huge bowl of brown sludge that Nicky had created. It smelled earthy, and Mikaela could make out the little green stems of lemongrass that he didn't cut but tore. She made a mental note that she wouldn't be trying that concoction.</p><p>Next there was Harry's fruit salad. It appeared that all of the fruit had been scooped by the ice cream scoop. Mikaela was sure she'd seen a melon baller somewhere in a utensil drawer, but wondered if chopping up the fruit wouldn't have been more advantageous. She decided that although the fruit were in questionable shapes and conditions, they would be safe to eat none the less.</p><p>She grabbed a spoon and carefully placed the fruit on her plate.</p><p>Bill's serving plate of pasta looked like mush. The grated cheese had been piled so high on top of the noodles, they had no choice but to buckle under the pressure. She wondered what had happened to all the sauce she'd seen Bill ladling out. </p><p>She tentatively sectioned off some of the dish and used her fork to slide it onto her plate. It was more of a heavy slice of noodles and cheese than a pasta dish.</p><p>"Well," began Elladine with a hesitant smile. "This all looks amazing boys. Thanks, truly."</p><p>"Where's Camilo?" Iona questioned as she glanced back up to the kitchen.</p><p>Yes, indeed, thought Mikaela. Where was the edible food?</p><p>"He's just wrapping up some final finishing touches," said Seb flatly.</p><p>Mikaela willed herself not to look in his direction.</p><p>"It looked immaculate, just so everyone is aware."</p><p>"What?" Bill scoffed. "And our dishes don't?"</p><p>Genevieve cut in with a smile and a pat of Seb's hand. He had chosen the empty seat beside her.</p><p>"Where's yours, Seb?"</p><p>Mikaela forced her eyes to stay on her slice of pasta. That splotchy red blush crept back up his neck, she could sense it. Out of her peripheral, her emerald eyes saw a shaky hand point back up to the kitchen. She glanced up and saw the chopping board still on the island with a single onion laying half chopped.</p><p>AJ laughed out, "At least you tried, darling."</p><p>He shook his head, and Mikaela turned her head back to her plate just as his eyes turned in her direction.</p><p>"Nah, I didn't."</p><p>Mikaela swallowed.</p><p>Nicky cleared his throat before calling out, "Come on, girls! Dig in."</p><p>The table was silent. No one made another move or sound until AJ's stomach rumbled in yearning.</p><p>Mikaela finally decided to pick at her fruit salad. It was the least threatening, she decided. She knew she desperately needed to eat something before her wine intake made her ill.</p><p>She picked up a scoop of watermelon. Half a tomato slid off its surface. Her stomach cramped.</p><p>"I don't get it," says Miki finally. "What smelled so good?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nicky asked with a raised brow as he held a spoon full of his "soup" to his lips.</p><p>At that moment, Camilo exited the kitchen with a steaming tray in his hands.</p><p>"Sorry for the wait!" He called as he reached the table, "Perfection takes time, you know?"</p><p>He set the tray down, and everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of the steaming golden brown pastries. Camilo wore a triumphant smile.</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow, "You made Cornish pasties?"</p><p>Camilo rolled his eyes, "They're <em>empanadas </em>actually. Like a pasty, but filled with a very different spice mix."</p><p>Mikaela's mouth watered. She needed ten.</p><p>"They look amazing!" Elladine exclaimed.</p><p>The triumphant smile returned.</p><p>"Thanks! It's a family recipe. I've made three types. Meat, veggie with cheese, and vegan. The left side is meat, center is veggie, and right is vegan."</p><p>Mikaela's hand immediately shot out and grabbed three empanadas from the center, her fingertips burning from the heat of the freshly made dish.</p><p>Camilo laughed, "Well, no need to wait. You all follow Mikaela's lead and tuck in!"</p><p>Mikaela took a substantial bite, uncaring that the steam would burn the roof of her mouth. It was worth it. The beans and cheese and pastry danced together in an almost magical way. It was the closest she'd felt to an orgasm in months.</p><p>My life is sad, she thought.</p><p>"This is better than sex!" AJ yelled out with her cheeks stuffed.</p><p>Okay, she wasn't the only one.</p><p>"Hell," started Iona with a chuckle. "This is sex. Like, in my mouth."</p><p>Genevieve raised her brows, "You realize how that sounds, right?"</p><p>"I know exactly how it sounds," Iona retorted with a twisted smirk.</p><p>The Islanders continued to devour the empanadas and held small talk among themselves.</p><p>The food was slowly bringing Mikaela back from spiraling. She could almost feel the pastries sucking up the alcohol in her stomach like a sponge. Her head was significantly less dizzy, but her thirst for water seemed to be unquenchable. She was on her third full glass.</p><p>"Can Camilo cook every night?" Mikaela asked with a sigh after finishing her fifth pastry.</p><p>"Yes!" Iona yelled out, throwing slender arms around Camilo's broad shoulders. "You absolutely have to! Please!"</p><p>Camilo simply chuckled as he gazed down at her with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"If I'd known they'd be this popular, I'd have made more. I'll make arepas next time."</p><p>He paused before abruptly pushing his chair back from the table and standing up. The twinkle in his eyes were ever present.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot!"</p><p>He hurriedly headed back to the kitchen. It was clear he was rummaging around for something based on the sounds echoing out back to the table. It only took a couple of seconds before he was on his way back, carrying a tray filled with cake and brightly colored ice cream.</p><p>"Woah," exclaimed Harry with wide eyes. "Where'd you make all that?"</p><p>Camilo released a deep chuckle while cutting the cake with precision.</p><p>"I didn't. They were in the freezer. I guess the crew put them there as a treat for us."</p><p>"The freezer, of course."</p><p>His voice rang out, and Mikaela couldn't help but glance up at the store owner.</p><p>He was shaking his head. He had holstered his flowing locks back into his signature bun. It shook slightly in time with his movements. </p><p>"I should have just looked there from the start. Then, I'd be the one amazing you all with my culinary skills."</p><p>She couldn't stop herself. Maybe her full stomach had softened her heart. She chuckled.</p><p>Chocolate met emerald.</p><p>"What kind of cake is it?" Iona inquired as she leaned across the dining table to examine the dessert laid before them.</p><p>Camilo shrugged, "Let's find out."</p><p>He placed the first slice of cake out onto a small dish, producing a neat and multi-colored piece.</p><p>"Oh, it's a rainbow cake!" AJ exclaimed.</p><p>"What does a rainbow taste like?" Bill asked with furrowed brows.</p><p>"Happiness!" The hockey player shouted as she lifted her arms above her head dramatically.</p><p>Nicky shook is head in disbelief, "Man, this grub's so good. It reminds me of a date I had at this Brazilian barbecue place. They just kept piling meat on our plates. At one point, I couldn't see my date's face through the tower of meat!"</p><p>Bill nodded in Nicky's direction.</p><p>"Sounds well class."</p><p>"It was, at first," continued the musician. "But I didn't really think it through. By the end of the meal, we could hardly move. Kinda goes without saying neither of us exactly felt sexy after eating that much."</p><p>Seb chuckled while smiling, "That's not that bad a date."</p><p>She tried, she really did. But the words just poured out her mouth, and she couldn’t stop herself from being unabashedly offended.</p><p>"Go on, Seb. What is a bad date?"</p><p>Her emerald eyes glared over her glass as she gulped down her water.</p><p>Seb grunted, making every effort to not look at Mikaela again. His eyes were focused on the remainder of his food on his plate.</p><p>Then, he laughed.</p><p>The anger almost boiled over inside of her at the sound of his laughter. Where did he get off-</p><p>"So, I once dated this girl. Ashley or something. I can't remember her name, which is fitting seeing as she never remembered mind."</p><p>Genevieve's face contorted in disbelief, "Ouch, what do you mean?"</p><p>Seb just shook his head, still chuckling at the memory as he continued, "The entire time we were seeing each other, she called me Mark. It got past the point where I could correct her."</p><p>Nicky let his fork fall onto his empty plate with a clatter.</p><p>"What'd you do, man?"</p><p>The record store owner began to talk more animatedly, using his hands as he spoke, "The only thing I could. I dumped her. It was either face the discomfort of dumping her, or telling her that my name was actually Seb after three months of dating. I know which one I preferred."</p><p>Mikaela smirked as she glared.</p><p>"Wait, your name isn't Mark?"</p><p>Seb's head whipped around so fast, he resembled the demon from the Exorcist. His eyes were dark and his mouth was hanging half open. When he caught sight of her smirk, his face grew red with anger.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Nicky laughed, unaware of the tension building between his two fellow Islanders.</p><p>"Woah! Good thing you cleared that up."</p><p>Mikaela didn't stop- couldn't stop, not after she'd finally got a rise out of him. This was payback- payback for seeming so nonchalant and uncaring about the catastrophe that was their date.</p><p>"I just thought Seb was a nickname. Like, short for Mark, you know?"</p><p>His hands balled into fist on the top of the table.</p><p>"Very funny. Knock it off."</p><p>Nicky laughed, "Sure thing, Mark."</p><p>Mikaela finally turned her eyes away from Seb, focusing instead on taking another sip of her water. This dinner was slowly becoming worth all her discomfort.</p><p>"Want to hear something even more awkward than that?" AJ chimed in from across the table.</p><p>"Always," nodded Nicky in order for her to continue.</p><p>"This one time," she stopped to lick her lips. "I was meant to meet this girl at a posh restaurant in the middle of town. I dressed up all fancy and everything for this date. But she stood me up!"</p><p>Harry's draw dropped, showing visible signs of the mushed rainbow cake in his mouth.</p><p>"What? Her loss, AJ."</p><p>The hockey player waved her hands, "No wait, it gets better. So I was all ready for a night out. I thought, sod it, and went with a few of my girlies to a club. I met this guy there and ended up going back to his flat. Turns out he lived with his sister. Guess who comes walking into the kitchen the next morning while I'm stood in the fridge in nothing but his t-shirt looking for the juice- the girl who stood me up!"</p><p>Miki let out a high pitched squeal, "No way!"</p><p>Iona smirks as she reaches for a slice of cake, "AJ's quite the player, it seems."</p><p>"Alright," Seb's deep voice rang out over the rest of the Islanders' laughter. His hands were no longer in fists, but there was still a tinge of red on his neck.</p><p>"I want to hear one of Mikaela's stories. She must have a few."</p><p>Oh, thought Mikaela as her eyes met those chocolates once again. He was sat, fixing her with a smug half smile and glittering eyes.</p><p>They were choosing violence.</p><p>"Thank you so much for asking, Mark."</p><p>A pause for the first blow to land.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I do happen to have a bad date story. It's actually one of the worst dates I've ever had."</p><p>She clears her throat, making sure to have all of the Islanders' attention.</p><p>"Very recently I was invited out for drinks on a beach. I got all dolled up- hair, makeup, dress, heels, the whole deal. And I was right excited for it because the bloke that'd invited me had seemed really cool. Like almost too cool. Turns out, that was my first red flag."</p><p>She flickered her eyes over to catch his reaction.</p><p>He sat still as stone.</p><p>"I found out very quickly that he wasn't cool at all. He was actually a prick. Like a much bigger prick than half the other geezers I'd had dated lately. He told me I was fucked in the head, just for wanting a relationship built on a solid foundation. It was quite shocking at first, mind you-"</p><p>She hesitated, focusing her eyes on the slices of rainbow cake.</p><p>"Because up until that point, I had really liked him. Liked him more than I cared to let myself acknowledge. It was scary. In actuality, we hadn't known each other long enough for me to even know for sure that I liked him. But I believed I did. He was all I could think about. So imagine me, sitting there on the beach, having been all excited for this date- for this guy, just to be told how fucked he thought I was."</p><p>The table was quiet. Nobody moved. It seemed like nobody was even breathing.</p><p>Finally, Mikaela let out a sigh.</p><p>"But it turned out fine, you see. I left him stammering away at the table like a child and never looked back."</p><p>She took another sip of water, the hand holding her glass shook uncontrollably.</p><p>"Because I might be fucked in the head, but at least I'm not an arrogant prick with a God complex."</p><p>Her words were venomous. She knew it. She felt it as they dripped from her tongue.</p><p>She rolled her shoulders before adjusting her neck. It cracked, and she sighed with satisfaction.</p><p>The silence seemed to go on for ages. She wasn't sure how long she just sat there and smirked while Seb glared daggers into the side of her head. The tension was suffocating to everyone except Mikaela.</p><p>Camilo slowly started to remove the dishes from the table, hoping to clear the table and the tension in one swoop. As he reached down and picked up the plate of Bill's pasta, he lost his balance.</p><p>The brick of pasta seemed to fall in slow motion.</p><p>Just as Mikaela's eyes widen in realization, the spaghetti fell on top of her head with a loud <em>plop. </em>Half of the noodles broke off from the impact, sliding off the side of the model's head and falling down into her lap.</p><p>A red gelatin like sauce began oozing out. She felt it beginning to trail down to her ears.</p><p>"Oh no," started Bill, barely above a whisper. "Not the sauce surprise."</p><p>A long pause before-</p><p>”Mate!” Harry exclaimed, a look of horror plastered onto his soft face.</p><p>”Hey, don’t look at me like that!” Bill defended, “You’d have all found it earlier if you’d actually eaten it!”</p><p>Mikaela snatched the remaining pasta from her head and threw it to the ground. It make a sickening thud of a sound.</p><p>”Can we get back to the fact that I’m covered in cold sauce and spaghetti?”</p><p>Her whole body shook. No amount of washing would be able to get rid of the pungent smell that was currently seeping into her hair.</p><p>A deep rumble of a laugh erupted from the end of the dining table.</p><p>Mikaela didn't have to look in order to know whose laughter it was, but she turned anyways.</p><p>Her eyes locked onto Seb, hunched over in his seat, his arms cradling his belly as the laughter kept rumbling out, getting louder and louder as the seconds dragged on.</p><p>The other Islanders were looking on, wide-eyed and terrified of the scene that was unfolding before them.</p><p>Mikaela reached a shaking hand down to the pile of cemented cheese and pasta and took the lump into her hand. A grin spread across her lips.</p><p>"Something funny, Mark?"</p><p>Seb abruptly stopped laughing, his shoulders no longer shaking in joy as he turned toward Mikaela. His eyes set into slits as they locked with hers.</p><p>"Mikaela, why are you staring at me like that?"</p><p>Before anyone could take another breath, Mikaela launched the lump of pasta through the air. It echoed a satisfying <em>plop </em>as it landed on the side of Seb's head.</p><p>Mikaela felt exhilarated. She was going to show him that nobody laughed at her- that nobody made a fool out of her on national television.</p><p>"Agh!" Seb screamed as the pasta and cheese slid down on his shoulder.</p><p>Everyone was still deadly quiet. Nobody moved a muscle- not even Camilo who was still holding the guilty serving dish in his hand.</p><p>Seb reached up to his head and pulled the single remaining string of spaghetti from his bun. He tossed it on the table in front of him before turning his attention back to Mikaela.</p><p>His eyes were glittering. A smirk crept along his lips.</p><p>"Oh," he said with baited breath. 'It's on!"</p><p>He launched himself at the table, picking up handfuls of watermelon and tomatoes and hurled it at the model.</p><p>She was able to abandon her chair and duck beneath the table just in the nick of time.</p><p>The juicy mess of fruit splattered across Nicky's face instead. The musician stood up immediately and reached over for the plate of left over empanadas.</p><p>"So, it's like that, Seb?"</p><p>He picked up a pastry and took a rough bite. He let it slide from his fingers and onto the empty plate in front of him before reaching down into Mikaela's lap, grabbing the remaining pasta and splattering it against Seb's chest.</p><p>Iona clambered to stand up in her chair before cupping her mouth with her hands and shouting, "Food fight!"</p><p>Hell was unleashed.</p><p>Food began flying in each and every direction.</p><p>Iona chunked a handful of watermelon at Harry right before he was able to deflect it with his plate.</p><p>He barely took a moment to recover from the impact before he reached out and grabbed a bottle of mustard and began squeezing it hard, letting loose a torrent of hot and yellow liquid.</p><p>Seb had made his way around the table, eyes dark, stalking his prey. His gaze never left Mikaela as he rounded the food covered table. It wasn’t long before he stood in front of her, smirking as he slowly began boxing her in against the wood.</p><p>"That was a banging shot, Mikaela."</p><p>"What can I say?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders while trying to not let her heart beat out of her chest.</p><p>He was too close.</p><p>"I've got cracking aim."</p><p>He chuckled as he continued slowly sauntering over to her. His movements were smooth and with purpose.</p><p>Mikaela tried to back up on instinct, only to have the bottom of her ass hit the hard table. Her hands came down to rest on the wood, hoping she could push off from it if she needed to make a quick escape.</p><p>Her emerald eyes danced as they connected with the dark chocolate of Seb's irises.</p><p>"That's plain to see."</p><p>His voice was as smooth as his movements. He didn't stop approaching until he was mere inches from the model. His chest brushed hers with every hitched breath she took. He slowly brought his hand up to her hair.</p><p>Mikaela was sure she stopped breathing- stopped thinking. All she could focus on was the chocolate of his eyes, the turn of his smirk, and the feel on his slender hands in her hair. A kindling in between her thighs ignited with fire. It had been so long since she felt that. Her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>His hand slowly released her hair, and her eyes turned to the small baby tomato now in the grasp of his fingers. He let it fall to the ground before inching even closer still. His chest was fully pressed against hers.</p><p>She could smell his leather and bourbon cologne mixed with the sauce surprise. It was exhilarating and choking all at once.</p><p>His breath grazed her neck as his mouth moved directly to the top of her ear. He took another deep inhale before letting his hot, wet breath capture her skin and send chills throughout her body.</p><p>"But there's something you're not very good at."</p><p>Mikaela's voice faltered as she took a ragged breath and answered, "Oh?"</p><p>Her knees were weak. Fuck, she was supposed to be mad at him for something- she should really push him away-</p><p>She felt his lips twist into another smirk as he brushed her cheek with his nose and pulled away.</p><p>"Paying attention."</p><p>Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tilted her head back to take him in.</p><p>He merely lifted his hand and pointed to something behind her, still smirking.</p><p>Mikaela twisted her neck just in time to see the pasta leave Bill's hand. It landed with a <em>smack</em> in the middle of her exposed shoulder blades, the pressure knocking her a little forward, right into Seb’s chest  </p><p>Both boys maniacally laughed as Mikaela gasped in surprise.</p><p>"Oh," she said as she gathered up the nearest mess of food into her hand. "It's fucking on!"</p><p>The Islanders continued their dance, throwing food and casting playful insults at one another until they all ended up falling over onto the dewy, food covered lawn.</p><p>"I'm well beat now," Harry said while smiling.</p><p>"Same here, mate," agreed Bill.</p><p>No Islander had been left clean.</p><p>Mikaela propped herself up on the palms of her hands. Sauce, fruit, and ice cream were seeping into her hair, dress, and skin. She couldn't remember a time in the recent past in which she'd felt more at peace. Her breath was ragged, and she was sure some of the more solid food that was thrown her way was sure to leave bruises along her skin, but it had all been worth it. She felt alive.</p><p>Who knew all she'd have to do to get out her frustration would be to cuff some people in the head with mostly inedible cuisine?</p><p>She released a deep sigh as she starred up at the night sky.</p><p>The stars twinkled down on her, as if amused by the whole display beneath them.</p><p>"Mikaela," said Iona with a chuckle. "You're a right mess."</p><p>"My dear, when am I not?" She said with a laugh of her own.</p><p>She paused as she peered down at herself. She was covered from head to toe.</p><p>"I do think I deserve first dibs on the bathroom- seeing as how I was the first and most accosted on this night."</p><p>No one disagreed as she pushed herself up onto the balls of her bare feet. She squished with every movement she made.</p><p>Seb sprung to his feet, a little ways down on the lawn.</p><p>"Hey, um Mikaela-"</p><p>She turned towards the Villa but looked back in his direction. She hated how her heart skipped every time he said her name.</p><p>Her mind raced back to him pinning her against the table, breath on her neck, nose on her cheek.</p><p>She shivered.</p><p>He jogged up to her, slinging his head about like a dog. Sauce flew off in every angle.</p><p>"Do you think you'll need help with your hair?"</p><p>Mikaela felt her mouth upturn as she cast her eyes to the ground.</p><p>"Are you offering your services?"</p><p>He grinned at her boyishly. He had such a nice smile.</p><p>"I was thinking maybe a favor for a favor. “</p><p>She sighed before making her way up toward the Villa, turning back abruptly when she realized he hadn't followed.</p><p>"Well," she said with a cheeky grin. "Are you coming or not?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is a long one, but it didn't want to be divided and nothing wanted to be cut! What's a girl to do? </p><p>As always, many thanks to those who read, comment, and leave kudos. I love to write, and you guess give me so much motivation to stick to my stories. You guys are more awesome than a sauce surprise. </p><p>xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. jesus christ, that's a pretty face.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face,<br/>The kind you'd find on someone that could save.<br/>If they don't put me away,<br/>Well, it'll be a miracle."<br/>Jesus Christ- Brand New</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click of the bathroom door made Seb's hand quiver slightly as he slid it away from the cold, silver handle.</p><p>He was alone with Mikaela, in the bathroom, covered in semi edible food- he was the happiest he'd been on the Island.</p><p>He turned around to find she had already positioned a step stool in front of the toilet. She gestured to the seats with a slight hint of hesitation.</p><p>"Well," she started. "Who would like to go first in this social grooming reenactment?"</p><p>Her eyes were bright, like they always were when she was around him- except for during their date.</p><p>They had been full of rage- swirling with a blaze of the fire he had started in her. His words during their date had hurt her more than he'd even realized. It made him nauseated to think about. That had never been his intention- to hurt her. There was really no justifying his actions, but he had been scared by her words.</p><p>
  <em>Something can always happen. It just depends on if those two people want it to.</em>
</p><p>Something was happening between the two of them. There was no denying it. And that something had the potential to change Seb's life significantly. He just didn't know if it would be for better or worse. His presence on Love Island wasn't for the purpose of finding love nor was it to indulge himself in lustful pleasures. His intentions had always been purely and solely monetarily based. He needed that reward money. He needed his shop to achieve more, to become more. He was tired of worrying whether or not it would survive. He was ready to see it thrive.</p><p>But then Mikaela had stepped out onto the lawn that first day with her black one piece and her thick thighs and those goddamn emerald eyes.</p><p>Seb hadn't prepared for her. He'd had no reason to. Mikaela wasn't the type that the producers of the show would normally cast. She was so different than anyone he'd seen, yet so eerily similar. Like if they'd met on the streets of Liverpool or at his local dive bar or even if she'd stepped over the threshold of his shop- he'd have been a goner. And there was almost nothing more that Seb wanted than to fall under her spell forever- to become a goner.</p><p>He still wanted- no, <em>needed</em> his shop more. It was his livelihood. It was everything he'd spent his young adult life working toward, and he would be damned if he let anything get in the way of its success. He knew he'd been picking a fight with Mikaela. He knew it wasn't going to end well. But he also- somehow in his drunken daze- knew that he'd regretted it. As soon as her warm demeanor had turned icy, Seb had felt remorseful. It had been a defense mechanism for himself, but all he'd ended up doing was hurting both of them.</p><p>He wouldn't make that mistake again.</p><p>But now the question was: where did they go from here? He wasn't sure, but he was willing to find out.</p><p>His shoulders shrugged, "I offered, so I better keep up my end of the bargain."</p><p>Mikaela smiled at him.</p><p>It wasn't a dazzling smile- not a "I forgive you" smile. But it was a small glimmer of hope that Seb would allow himself to have. Because if he had done irreparable damage, she wouldn't be here- in the bathroom, alone with him.</p><p>He made his way over to the seats and sat down. He lightly tapped the stool in front of him.</p><p>"Come, let me work my magic on that head of hair."</p><p>She sauntered over before sitting and crossing her legs. She placed a delicate finger on her chin in feign thought.</p><p>"I think I'm ready for a change. This hair just doesn't feel like me anymore, y'know? It's a little too ... busy."</p><p>Seb chuckled under his breath as he picked a half chopped cherry from her saturated locks, "I think I see what you mean. How about we go in a more <em>minimalist</em> direction?"</p><p>"Hm," she mused with a cheeky grin. "That's exactly what I need. They say less is more."</p><p>His slender hands started to tackle the mess of food that had accumulated on the top of Mikaela's head and all throughout her hair. He was pretty sure her strands had started to take in some of the dreaded sauce surprise.</p><p>He didn't even want to think how long it was going to take to clean and condition his beard.</p><p>The two sat in a tense silence.</p><p>It was weird, them being alone again. Even though the disaster date had occurred only a couple of hours before, it seemed like it'd been a lifetime ago. First fights with people were always like that for Seb. He hated the awkwardness that followed and wished there was a way to just skip all the apologies and self deprecation and go right back to the light-hearted banter and grafting. That's when he liked Mikaela the most. But he knew if he wanted to make this work, this strange undeniable relationship with her, he would have to grow up, bite the bullet, and own his shit- something he hated doing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mikaela."</p><p>The words came out jumbled, and they felt foreign falling from his tongue and leaving his lips.</p><p>Her shoulders tensed, no longer rising and falling easily with her breath.</p><p>He wondered if he'd made a mistake, just blurting his apology out like that. Maybe she was the type that needed more than words- needed something more substantial like actions. He could see that. She was a woman of her actions. She would probably appreciate him showing her that he was sorry instead of throwing pasta at her head and muttering an incoherent apology while sat on the toilet.</p><p>She reached up and softly grabbed his wrists, guiding his hands away from her hair. She turned to face him, changing her grip from his wrists to his hands. They were covered in sauce. She didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"No Sebastian, I'm sorry."</p><p>She let his hands go as hers fell to her sides. She stared down at the tile.</p><p>"To say I overreacted would be an understatement. I know you nor Camilo meant anything by what you said."</p><p>Seb studied her face with furrowed brows.</p><p>This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wasn't the one supposed to swallow her pride and accept responsibility. It was him. He had started the whole thing, picking a fight with her because of his own insecurities. This bathroom was supposed to be his place to bury the hatchet with her while also burying some of his own demons. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.</p><p>"Mikaela, I-"</p><p>She shook her head and brought her hand up to silence him.</p><p>"Please, let me just say this. I overreacted, and I did it because of my own insecurities." She sighed before continuing, "Coming here, I didn't really know what to expect. I guess I just figured I'd take this little wacky holiday, have some good banter, maybe snog a couple of blokes, and just have a hot girl summer- or whatever. That's what I wanted to happen. Instead, I came in here with a half-healed heart and met you. I wasn't prepared for you."</p><p>Seb took a sigh of his own, just stopping himself from attempting to run his fingers through his matted hair.</p><p>"I wasn't prepared for you either, Mikaela. And that's why I need to be able to take the blame for my part in this."</p><p>His lips pressed together to form a straight line before he continued.</p><p>"You may have overreacted with Camilo, but I know I picked a fight with you on our date. I didn't even mean to. One minute, I was thinking of questions to ask you to properly get to know you better, and the next- I'm calling you fucked in the head," he reached down and took her hands back in his. "I don't think that, by the way. Or maybe I do- but fuck who isn't? Every single person out there is fucked for some reason or another. Who the hell am I to judge?"</p><p>He pressed his finger tips into the soft skin of her hand, trying to cement the words into her.</p><p>She was fucked, but so was he. He didn't give a shit. It wasn't just about his shop or the money anymore. It was about her too. Maybe Seb could have it all. Maybe there could be a happy ending for him- one where he got the money and the girl. All he had to do was allow himself to try.</p><p>Mikaela's emerald eyes bore into his own. They were shiny, almost glazed looking. Her rosy lips were pouted and slightly parted. It was as if she didn't quite know what to say to all that.</p><p>Seb felt a sudden shiver of uncertainty, but he willed himself to push it away- to stifle it. He wouldn't let it happen again, wouldn't let his own fucked head get in the way of potential like he'd let happen so many times before- like he'd let happen the first night on the roof terrace.</p><p>The green eyed girl suddenly began smiling. It was a dazzling smile- and 'I forgive you' smile.</p><p>Butterflies took flight within Seb's chest.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>That's all she said, but her smile and those emerald eyes were able to convey just how relieved and possibly even happy she actually was.</p><p>She turned back around on her stool, ready and waiting for Seb to continue grooming her.</p><p>"So," she started once his fingers began picking out food once more. "What was a question you didn't get to ask me?"</p><p>Seb chuckled as he looked up and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What made you get into surfing?"</p><p>"That's an easy one," she laughed as examined her nails and the foot particles wedged beneath them. "I like being in the ocean. And once I was out there, on the board- there has never been anything more exhilarating than conquering a wave. It makes me feel in control and wild all at once. Kinda like falling in love."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, there was a challenge.</p><p>Seb hated days like this. He hated having to participate in being humiliated while all of Europe was watching. But Seb also loved these days- because he got to see Mikaela shine. It was in her nature to be competitive. Surfing was a healthy outlet for her back home. Seb knew she missed it- that exhilarating rush. These Love Island challenges didn't offer the same kind of victory as the vanquishing of those towering waves, but they would have to do for now.</p><p>
  <em>Islanders, you will each be competing to complete three secret dares. The first Islander to complete all their dates will be the winner. #daretowin #dontyoudare</em>
</p><p>Every Islander had been sent a list of three dares to compete. Iona had already accomplished one of hers pretty unceremonously by faking Nicky out and stealing his water bottle from him. Unfortunately for Seb, his dares wouldn't be nearly that simple. His first dare had been to get an Islander to undress themselves. He was about to head out to find Bill when AJ had found the store owner first- which is how he found himself tethered to AJ, tangled and tied up with her own underpants. They were scandalous pants, to be sure: vibrant and barely there g-strings.</p><p>"I can't believe you, AJ. I'm never gonna close my eyes around you again, you know."</p><p>She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, an innocent yet distant look on her tan face, "But how will you ever sleep?"</p><p>"I bloody won't!"</p><p>He tried his best to yank his hands apart and break the thong that had them bound, but was only able to create a slight tear. This whole situation was infuriating- not to mention humiliating, just as he imagined all those immature challenges would be.</p><p>"Why are your knick-knocks so fucking sturdy?"</p><p>"My, my, my- what do we have here?" Asked a voice from across the lawn.</p><p>Seb whipped his head in the direction it traveled from and found Mikaela strolling toward them, a bucket covered with lipstick marks in her hands. When she reached the two tied in undergarments, she flipped the bucket over, sat it on the ground, and straddled it.</p><p>AJ startled, "I just want to be clear that these are all fresh out of the laundry."</p><p>Mikaela started cackling, her emerald eyes alight with mischief.</p><p>"What a cute bonding exercise for you guys. It was like the producers knew exactly what to do to get you some action, Sebastian."</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes and turned his voice ice cold, "Hardy har-har-har, <em>Kaela</em>. I feel very- bonded. Why exactly am I tied up again, AJ?"</p><p>She gave a slight shrug, "Two stones, one bird."</p><p>"That's not quite how the saying goes, mate."</p><p>Mikaela only giggled as she continued eyeing the tangled pair.</p><p>"Whatever," started the hockey player as she wiggled her ankles around, trying her best to adjust her binds without falling over. "It's two of my dares in one! I first got a text saying I have to put some underwear out on full display. I got my pants out and started wearing them like a scarf. And then I got another text saying I have to spend the afternoon tied up to an Islander. So I combined the two!"</p><p>She grinned widely, looking entirely proud of herself.</p><p>Seb scoffed after blowing a strand of AJ's blonde hair out of his mouth, "Well how the hell am I supposed to complete any of my dares, Wise One?"</p><p>AJ's smile faltered, "Um, I hadn't really thought about that."</p><p>"What are your dares anyway, Seb?" Mikaela asked with that same twinkle in her eye. "Maybe I can help you out a little, if you're lucky."</p><p>She winked.</p><p>Seb shot both women a stern frown, "I'm not sure you're meant to like, tell what your dares are."</p><p>AJ glanced down at her bare feet, "Oh, I hope I haven't mucked it up."</p><p>Mikaela slowly ascended from her bucket throne and began to slink her way over toward him. Once she reached him, she began to sway her hands, wiggling her fingers in front of Seb's face.</p><p>"Look into my eyes and tell us. Tell us. Tell us the dares."</p><p>AJ cackled at Mikaela's hypnosis attempt. Seb groaned in annoyance before shutting his eyes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The hockey player had tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh, struggling to stay upright. Her bound feet caused her to stumble and with a yelp and a rip, AJ fell to the soft earth of the lawn. Her laughter quickly died.</p><p>"No! I might not win the challenge now," she pouted. "We need back up undies, Seb. Pronto!"</p><p>Seb scoffed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.</p><p>"Really? Are all these other knickers not binding us enough?"</p><p>AJ struggled to find her footing, but managed to right herself back up on her feet before tugging along her captive back towards the Villa. They were stopped when Mikaela reached her hand, grasping Seb's shoulder. The couple slowly turned back to look at her.</p><p>The blonde adjusted her bikini bottoms, her hands trailing beneath the nylon fabric.</p><p>Seb's eyes grew wide in surprise and wonder. Surely she wouldn't be trying to get her jollies off on the lawn of the Villa for everyone to see. But honestly, there wasn't too much that the shop owner wouldn't put passed Mikaela.</p><p>Her eyes lit up, and she began to shimmy something down her left thigh.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, though Seb was trying his best not to seem too eager or overly interested in the goings on in her pants, Mikaela was pulling down her own black lace thong. He was sure his mouth hit the ground.</p><p>She slid the fabric of her underwear down slowly, delicately as if putting on her own burlesque show. She lifted her tan leg up and out before reaching back down into her bottoms and adjusting the balled up fabric to the other side. It appeared again as she shimmied the panties down her right thigh and let them fall to her bare foot. She lifted her manicured foot up and seductively caressed her smooth leg before carefully wrapping her fingers around the thong.</p><p>He swallowed. Seb had been wrong. Mikaela did know how to hypnotize him.</p><p>She slowly sauntered over to the couple- swaying her volumptous hips, thighs shaking with every step she took. She traced the pair of black panties down his arm.</p><p>He could still feel the heat radiating from them. He almost choked. He prayed her emerald eyes wouldn't travel down to his suddenly tight pair of swim trunks.</p><p>Finally, her hand and underpants rested on his right hand. Before Seb knew it, she'd quickly wrapped his hand with a complicated knot.</p><p>"Mikaela," he croaked. "What the f-"</p><p>She forcefully grabbed AJ's left hand and did the same to her, resulting in their hands becoming manacled together once again.</p><p>"Here," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. It was the most sultry thing Seb had ever heard. "Something to remember me by."</p><p>He and AJ stood stalk still, both stunned by what had just occurred.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me with my dare." She said with a wink before turning around, grabbing her lipstick smudged bucket, and making her way back towards the Villa.</p><p>The tangled couple was silent for several seconds before-</p><p>"I need to jump in the pool."</p><p>Seb had never agreed with AJ more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night's air was filled with nervous excitement. There was going to be a recoupling- the first official recoupling of the season. And it was boy's choice. Seb knew what he would do if given the chance: he would pick Mikaela. Unfortunately, being the only single Islander left gave the model the upper hand. She would be the only girl allowed to choose her partner, and she would be choosing first.</p><p>The store owner tried not to let his anxious insecurities get in his way. But no matter how hard he pushed back against those intrusive thoughts, they still managed to rear their ugly heads back up in full force. He knew he would be fine, no matter what happened. He knew that even if Mikaela didn't pick him, he'd still be safe. There were more girls than boys on the Island- indicating that if anyone were to be leaving the Island that night, it would be the girl not picked. This meant Mikaela would be safe.</p><p>So he stood at the fire pit with the rest of the lads, waiting anxiously for the women to come down from the dressing room. He'd decided to wear his staple black denims and a navy blue button up. His long locks were wrapped up in his top bun. He always felt more comfortable that way, with his hair up. And tonight, he would take any small comfort he could afford.</p><p>"Don't these birds know they don't have to take three hours to get ready every night?" Bill questioned in a bored tone. "Most of them come down looking the same anyways. It's like- what are they even doing up there?"</p><p>"Every lady needs the time to groom and pamper themselves," Nicky quipped.</p><p>"Bill," said Camilo with a smirk. "You should be honored Miki even cares enough about you to go through all the trouble. Be appreciative."</p><p>Seb chuckled. If Camilo kept making jabs like that toward Bill, he may just become Seb's best mate in the Villa.</p><p>The clicking of heels against the wooded decking was heard over by the fire pit, and Seb shot his head up in the direction of sound.</p><p>"Alright, lads!" Exclaimed AJ as she lead the group of girls towards the pit. "Excited for this?"</p><p>Harry grinned in response, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, "Of course!"</p><p>Camilo chuckled, "Excited, sure, but a bit apprehensive as well. This recoupling business does a right number on your nerves, innit?"</p><p>"Yeah," Bill agreed sheepishly, "I'm the same myself, to be honest."</p><p>Mikaela's voice rang out from the end of the line of girls.</p><p>"Don't stress, boys. You'll be fine. It's a girl that's gonna be the odd one out tonight."</p><p>Seb's eyes locked onto hers. She was gorgeous, as usual. Her hair was up in a simple yet elegant updo with silver clasps holding her locks in place. Her eyes were bare, but her pouty lips were lined and filled with a dark blood red lipstick. She was wearing a short black dress with a slit that almost reached up to the top of her thigh. Her cleavage was modest tonight, much different than what Seb was used to seeing her in. Her silver earrings dangled down to the tops of her shoulders. She was bare foot- in classic Mikaela fashion. She always complained about her heels getting stuck in the soft earth and leaving mud marks up and down the stilettos.</p><p>The boys plus Mikaela situated themselves around fire pit, nestling themselves into the cushions of the bench. The remaining girls stood in front, still on the lawn- waiting for their fate.</p><p>Mikaela was the first one to receive a text. She took a deep breath before standing and reading aloud for the group.</p><p>
  <em>"Mikaela, as you are currently the only single Islander, you will be choosing first. Please tell the group who you'd like to couple up with and why."</em>
</p><p>A hush fell around the pit. Mikaela stepped closer toward the fire. A camera on a wire zoomed down in front of her, getting the best shot for the audience at home. Her eyes darted around from one boy to the next, stopping briefly to take in Seb before continuing their journey. They looked almost pleading.</p><p>Seb's palms began to sweat. He had no idea what that look was for or why she was trying so desperately to communicate with him now. A sense of unrelenting dread began to settle in his stomach. What was happening?</p><p>Mikaela cleared her throat before beginning her speech.</p><p>He realized it all at once- she wasn't picking him. That's what she was trying to convey to him. That's what she was trying to get him to understand. She needed him to understand and forgive her. It really wasn't a matter of forgiveness, thought Seb. Not really. They didn't owe each other anything. She never said she would pick him. They hadn't even discussed what would happen at the next recoupling. It would be fine. She would be safe, and so would he. They had plenty of time to figure it out- whatever this was.</p><p>He tried to catch her gaze again, but her eyes continued to look out at everyone and anything other than him.</p><p>"Okay here goes- I want to couple up with this Islander because they're ridiculously fit. Just like the hottest piece of ass out there. Like, the kind of hot that has to be seen to be believed."</p><p>That was a little much, thought Seb. But still, it would be fine. She had to talk up her new partner. It was only natural. And most of the added flare was probably just for the cameras anyways. Gotta give the audience something to cheer about, something to root for.</p><p>"And I'm looking forward to getting to know each other better. I've loved all our chats so far. I can't wait to spend more time together and see how that spark develops."</p><p>Okay, that stung a little. But still, Seb would try to be positive. Mikaela wasn't the end all, be all. There were plenty of other girls on the Island, and even more would undoubtedly be coming. Sure, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. But that didn't matter, not really. He had come to Love Island for more important things anyway. He just needed to win- it didn't matter with who. And until he found that person to snatch the prize money with, AJ would do. She was a pretty cool girl, after all.</p><p>"I also want it to be clear that it's still early days, and my decision wasn't an easy one. But after talking with this person tonight, it was easy for me to realize that no one should be going home this early in the game- especially this special soul. So the Islander I want to couple up with is AJ."</p><p>AJ's face broke out into a huge toothy grin.</p><p>"Get in!" She exclaimed as she leaped up onto the fire pit platform and engulfed Mikaela in a bear hug. Mikaela hugged her back, gripping her waist tightly as to not fall over. An equally wide grin adorned her face. Together, they took their places on the cushioned bench.</p><p>The other Islanders cheered and clapped for them.</p><p>Seb stared down at the wooden floor, biting his lip so hard he could taste the metallic taste of blood.</p><p>This was a fucking disaster. <em>A fucking disaster.</em> Mikaela had one job, to keep them both safe. It wasn't about whether or not she chose him. It was never about that. Safety was always Seb's priority. And now she'd went and royally mucked it up as well as mugged him off on national telly. AJ was his safety net. Now that his two best friends in the house were couple up, and the fact that now one boy would remain single, his stay on the Island and his chance at saving his beloved record shop were in jeopardy.</p><p>If he was the last boy to choose, he would be single. Single and under immediate threat of going home. And Mikaela had done it.</p><p>"Thank you for choosing me," Seb heard AJ whisper to Mikaela. He wanted to hit something- to hit something and then vomit.</p><p>He couldn't pay attention to his surroundings. All he could focus on was his phone and the fact that it wasn't lighting up with a notification. He could vaguely make out people standing and sitting and clapping and voices. But still, there was no <em>ding </em>for him.</p><p>Seb looked up as the blur of sounds around him quieted down. Everyone was paired off: Mikaela and AJ, Elladine and Nickey, Bill and Miki, Iona and Camilo, and Harry and Genevieve. He had never felt more alone in his life.</p><p>He quickly stood up and fled the scene. He already felt isolated- he might as well be completely. Anything would be better than staying sat there being forced to make pleasantries and small talk. Not when at any moment the text would come through shattering his every hope and dream of saving his life as he knew it.</p><p>The store owner didn't know how long he paced by the pool, staring down at his producer-appointed phone. It felt like ages and moments all at once. He had never felt anything like it, this since of utter despair. It was fucking tragic.</p><p>He hadn't realized someone had joined him in the midst of his panic attack until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Seb-"</p><p>He whipped around, his eyes wild- until they landed on the beautiful creature before him. His eyes narrowed, and he felt the sudden urge to growl.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>Mikaela physically recoiled, yanking her hand away from his shoulder and bringing it up to her heaving chest. Her emerald eyes were wide, searching his. She opened and closed her pouty mouth several times before speaking again.</p><p>"Seb, I'm sorry."</p><p>He made a low sound that resembled both a grunt and a scoff, "Oh, great! Problem solved then because Mikaela is sorry. Jesus, let me call the fucking papers."</p><p>Her eyes furrowed and her forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"I wanted to pick you, I really did- but I talked to AJ and ... and we were both worried that if I picked you, she'd be going home."</p><p>Seb closed the space between them, taking long strides towards her and bringing his body up to tower above her. She had to tilt her head all the way back to keep eye contact.</p><p>"Well that's just fucking brilliant, innit? AJ's safe and now what- you just throw me under the bus to go home? You come over here to hold my hand and wait for the fucking producers to tell me to pack my bags? Is that it, Mikaela?"</p><p>The model recoiled once again. This time, her expression was full of confusion.</p><p>"Sebastain, you're not gonna go home."</p><p>"And how do you know that?" He spat at her like venom on his tongue.</p><p>"Because stupid," pleading with her voice and exaggerating with her hands wildly. "There's already fewer boys than girls. There's no way they'd send you home. They'll just bring more Islanders in. But if I would've picked you, AJ would be out that front door right now! Don't you see that? I never would have put you at risk if I thought you'd be going home."</p><p>Seb grabbed her arms by her sides, gripping them tightly and while shaking her. Her eyes went wide with surprise.</p><p>"Are you really that naive? You can't put any fate in this fucking game- in these fucking producers. They do anything for shock value. Haven't you seen a single fucking episode? Do you even live in the real world? Or are you too use to your fucking magazine covers? You weighed your options- risk and reward, Mikaela. And you chose. You chose to do this. My risk was worth your stupid fucking reward."</p><p>Her eyes were glassy. Tears threatened to spill from those bright emerald orbs.</p><p>Seb knew he should stop, knew he should let her go and lick his wounds privately. It was obvious he wasn't going to be receiving that death sentence of a text, not that night. But he couldn't stop. All his anxiety, his insecurities, his rage- they had come front and center, and there was no way for him to reel them in now. He was past the point of no return, for both of them.</p><p>"This may just be a good time ride for you, Mikaela. Just another fun way to get your little kicks and pretend like you have some sort of control or freedom or whatever the fuck, but you're getting in the way of my livelihood now. You're jeopardizing the one good thing I have in this whole fucking world. And I won't ever forgive you for that."</p><p>He flung her away from him. He could make out the indents and bruises already showing from his harsh touch. He didn't care. She deserved to be marked for this- so that he wouldn't be able to forget what she did, what she was willing to lose.</p><p>She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over from the force. Tears were flowing freely now.</p><p>Bill and Camilo were running over, having seen the whole altercation take place. Bill looked ready to kill.</p><p>Seb hoped he would try. His face could be the thing he punched.</p><p>Camilo reached Mikaela first, wrapping her protectively up in his arms.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Seb?"</p><p>Seb's lips twisted into a sadistic smirk. His eyes narrowed into a glare.</p><p>"Stay the fuck away from me, Mikaela. Stay the fuck away."</p><p>He made sure to shoulder check Bill as the roofer finally made it over to console Mikaela. Bill made a throaty noise, but Seb ignored him. He marched his way up to the Villa, slamming the door behind him so hard the pane glass shook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh look, it's a toxic Seb. Do we stan?</p><p>Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I'm working on outlining the rest of the chapters for this story, so I should know exactly how many this story will consist of soon. I should also have another update for you guys next week. I barely proofread this before uploading so please disregard any typos or grammar errors. I'll be rereading with my editing eye soon. </p><p>xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. shoot me, breathe me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heart Out finally has a playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5J5Gy6HiKzsh38GzbcKdGC?si=02799afb4a504441</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I want you to take, shoot me deeply into your veins<br/>I want you to come, breathe me deeply into your lungs<br/>But my head hurts<br/>And without you, it's worse<br/>Suffocatin' on my own<br/>You're killin' me<br/>I hope you know"<br/>My Head Hurts- Wavves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikaela was glistening with sweat, hair falling from her messy top bun into her face. Beads of salt water caused the newly acquired bruises on her arms to glisten in the bearing sunlight. Her sunglasses continued to slide down her nose from the moisture. </p><p>Today was not her day. </p><p>Not only was Mikaela in the middle of the most pointless challenge in Love Island history- building a bloody tent- but she was also in the process of emotionally coming to terms with the revelations of the night before.</p><p>It had been awful- awful in the purest sense of the word. The conversation she had with the hockey player mere minutes before the recoupling had resulted in Mikaela choosing the aforementioned sport star instead of her intended choice- Seb. To say she hadn’t been prepared for the backlash of the decision would be an understatement. She had no inclination he would react the way he did. </p><p>Hindsight being twenty-twenty, she really should’ve seen it coming. Of course he would assume she didn’t care about him. It would only be natural for him to think she’d chosen AJ over him- that Mikaela was, in fact, putting her friend’s well being over his. </p><p>But that hadn’t been the case. </p><p>Mikaela had been honest in saying Seb wouldn’t be going home. And he had been right when he accused her of weighing the risks and rewards. There had been no doubt in her mind that Seb would be safe. The show couldn’t afford to lose him. Not when the women already outnumbered the men in the Villa. It wouldn’t make any sense to send him packing. But she couldn’t deny the logic in Seb’s train of thought.</p><p>What if the producers had sent him home? What if they were set on cutting someone no matter the cost. They have been known to do much worse for shock value. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself. She would’ve probably followed him out the door- whether he wanted her to or not. </p><p>Mikaela wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow. It had been threatening to fall behind her dark shades and into her eye for the past several minutes. She attempted for a third time to connect the two poles in her hands, screwing and unscrewing the ends together in order to get them to align perfectly. </p><p>All in all, she and AJ hadn’t been doing too terrible, but she found it was taking an eternity to set everything up properly. She was frustrated with the whole situation, so much so that she hadn’t even questioned what the tents would be used for once they were all set up. </p><p>Elladine had been barking orders at Nicky since the challenge began, and her shrill voice was doing nothing to soothe Mikaela’s agitated nerves. She scoffed as Elladine, once again, accused Nicky of connecting the poles wrong.</p><p>Mikaela had never been a sleep-on-the-ground type of girl. Sure, she would sometimes lay her aching body down on the soft sand after a grueling set of waves, but she most definitely didn’t ever stay long enough to attempt sleep. She prayed the producers weren’t about to put her through that kind of torture. She’d rather listen to Bill rant about UFOs. </p><p>Needless to say, she was not entertained. </p><p>Seb’s was the only other tent that was anywhere nearcompleted. He worked meticulously by himself, quiet and concentrating. Mikaela would’ve thought it to be precious if her stomach didn’t become tangled in a web of knots every time she spared a glance his way. </p><p>They hadn’t spoken since their argument. He had made it a point to avoid her at all costs. Mikaela hadn’t expected anything less, but it didn’t stop her from harboring resentment. </p><p>She knew he had every right to be angry, especially in the moments right after the recoupling ceremony. But she also knew that he had completely overreacted. There had been no need for him to lay his hands on her, and even though the bruises didn’t really hurt, it felt like a blade had sliced off a piece of her, like her mother would cut the crust of her toast. She didn’t want to resent him, but his actions and attitude were leaving her with no choice. </p><p>The fact that he didn’t seek her out that morning and attempt an apology was incredibly disheartening. She wasn’t surprised to find him cold and distant, but she had been holding out hope that maybe, just maybe, their almost relationship could be repaired. So far, it wasn’t looking too hot.</p><p>Iona let out a low gasp as she became tangled up in a tether of rope. Camilo laughed deeply before grabbing the frayed end of the rope and giving it a good natured tug. It looked like the couple was in the middle of a public display of BDSM.</p><p>Mikaela rolled her eyes at the joyous twosome. Their happiness was enough to make her nauseated.</p><p>“Okay,” said AJ as she triumphantly placed her hands on her hips. “I think we’re as good as done.”</p><p>Mikaela felt the two poles give a subtle click beneath her hands before standing them upright and placing the loop of tent fabric around the top of the pole. </p><p>“Done and done,” she agreed flatly.</p><p>It looked like a regular tent. But Mikaela was a little proud all the same, if only for the effort that it took.</p><p>A loud, metallic snap followed by a crash makes the two of them turn around.</p><p>"Damnit,” shouted Iona up to the sky, cursing the Gods. “How'd that pole snap?"</p><p>Seb, having fully completed the setup of his own tent, walked over to Iona with a chuckle before attempting to help her salvage the remains of the pole.</p><p>“This challenge has definitely been a thing, huh?” He asked with a casual smile.</p><p>Iona returned it with bright eyes, “Tell me about it. I don’t think I’ve ever sweated so much in my life. This sun is unforgiving.”</p><p>Mikaela couldn’t help but scoff lowly under her breath. </p><p>It was infuriating, really, his ability to pretend like everything was fine- like he hadn’t been upset the entirety of the day. But maybe it all was fine for him, at least in the moment. Maybe he’d decided to get over himself as well as Mikaela in one fell swoop. Maybe he was fine with the way things had escalated between them, and maybe he was willing to put it all behind him- all of it including the model herself.</p><p>He seemed to be the kind of person to cut ties easily. Unfortunately for Mikaela, she was not.</p><p>Seb nodded, "Yeah, and it being the blind leading the blind out here doesn’t help matters.”</p><p>Iona barked a laugh before helping Seb lift the patched pole up and positioning it precariously in the ground. When they straightened themselves, she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"How do you think Doom's doing?"</p><p>Mikaela’s emerald eyes widened, and her eyebrows lifted at the inquiry. </p><p>Since when did Iona know about Doom? </p><p>Seb sighed before answering, "I'm trying not to think about her too much. I know she's in safe hands, but I can't help worrying about her when I do. It's weird to think she might've had her kittens already, and I wouldn't even know."</p><p>The friendly tone the conversation held was shocking to say the least. There had been no indication before that Seb and Iona even talked outside of challenges, let alone held heartfelt discussions about Doom and her kittens. </p><p>The revelation chilled Mikaela to the bone. </p><p>"Are you sure you're ready to be a dad?" Iona asked with amusement.</p><p>He groaned while wiping the sweat from his brow.</p><p>"I don't know! It's scary. I really want to do right by them."</p><p>Iona ran her hand down his arm. The action caused Mikaela to bristle before rolling her eyes. "Just remember the most important thing: get them into a good school."</p><p>Seb chuckled, "I’ll do my best. I mean, obviously I'll have to give most of them away, once they're old enough. But I'd like to keep one or two around the shop, y'know? To take over Doom's duties someday."</p><p>"Have you decided what you're gonna call them?" The pixie cut blonde inquired.</p><p>"Oh man, I haven't even thought about it!"</p><p>"You should name them after music genres. You've already got Doom. You could call the kittens Grunge, Sludge, Thrash-"</p><p>"Adorable,” Seb cooed. “I'm glad we can talk about music. I tried to make a joke about shoegaze to AJ the other day, and she thought I was talking about gay people who are into shoes. Viv thought it was funny though."</p><p>He sighed before continuing. "Viv's just nice. Like it comes naturally to her. I wish I knew how she does it."</p><p>Mikaela scrunched her face in disgust. </p><p>Of course, he was back to this, back to <em> Viv. </em> It was enough to make Mikaela vomit. But again, his actions were unsurprising.</p><p>Seb never confessed to Mikaela why exactly he’d signed up for a summer on Love Island, but he’d been dangerously close to letting it slip the night before. It definitely wasn’t for love. It’d only been a couple of days in the Villa. There wasn’t nearly enough time for anyone to develop those types of feelings for anyone, no matter how much Elladine and Nicky tried to pretend otherwise. And the only person Seb had made any real connection with to Mikaela’s knowledge had been her. </p><p>He hadn’t been worried about losing her. He had been worried about going home. About leaving the Villa. About losing his opportunity to be here, play the game, and win the-</p><p>Mikaela shot a sharp look in the direction of Seb and Iona. </p><p>The two were still talking animatedly to one another, but the model had since tore her attention away from the sickening sweet small talk. She focused her gaze directly on Seb. </p><p>His thick bun was drooping from the top of his head as it normally did from the enormous weight of his hair.</p><p>The tattoos on his arms, chest, and shins were on full display under the blazing Spanish sun. The colorful ink that glistened from the beads of sweat emitting from his body was a stark contrast to the dark black swim trunk that hung loosely around his hip bones.</p><p>When Seb turned slightly in her direction, attention still fully on Iona, Mikaela could make out the defined lines of the V shape that ran along his pelvis accompanied by a long dark cord of hair that made up his happy trail.</p><p>His eyes were shielded behind a pair of dark shades that made it impossible to tell exactly where his gaze was locked.</p><p>A faint trace of a smile danced across his pale pink lips. </p><p>It was good to see him smile. </p><p>What was even better, thought Mikaela, was realizing the store owner’s motivations. It was all falling into place now as she stood and eyed the man she’d not so subtly found herself falling for. </p><p>Seb was here for the money. It all made sense, in the grand scheme of things. His parents weren’t supportive of his business endeavors. He probably didn’t feel like he had much of anyone in his corner, especially when it came to the finances of the store. He wouldn’t have his family to turn to when the business saw hard times. This caused Mikaela to wonder how the shop actually was doing. Was Seb in trouble? What would he do if he didn’t procure the money? Would everything he loved be lost? </p><p>It was a tragic realization, and the model couldn’t help but feel shooting pains of sympathy for him. </p><p>He had come to the Villa with a heavy load on his shoulders, heavier than even her own. And Mikaela had jeopardized the success of this venture, at least in his eyes. Everything was so painfully obvious now. Seb would’ve reacted harshly to anyone that threatened his store, his livelihood, his heart.  </p><p>His voice rang out louder than called for given the intimate conversation he was having with Iona. This caused Mikaela to once again turn her focus to the couple.</p><p>"She's the type of girl I should fall for, y'know?” He said with a sigh. He shot a quick glance in Mikaela’s direction, causing the model to train her eyes back in the direction of her erected tent. “But that wouldn't be very-me."</p><p>"You go for bad girls, obviously." Iona chuckled with a wink.</p><p>"I guess I do.” He let his voice drift off into a low murmur which caused Mikaela to lose track of his words as well as the rest of their conversation.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud ding rang out. Nicky exclaimed loudly- too loud given the fact all the Islanders were scattered around in the same vicinity. </p><p>"I got a text!"</p><p>He shot an apologetic smile Elladine’s way as she scoffed under her breath at his outburst. He quietly cleared his throat before continuing.</p><p>
  <em> “Islanders, in your couples, please say who you think has the best tent. You cannot nominate your own. #acontentiousdecision #nothingtoopretentious” </em>
</p><p>Mikaela felt AJ’s presence beside her before she saw her.</p><p>"Who do you think has the best tent?" The hockey player asked cheerfully.</p><p>Mikaela gave a once over of the tents, not examining them in the way the challenge required.</p><p>"Seb's- hands down."</p><p>AJ cut her eyes in the direction of his tent and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks like a really good setup. Especially since he had to do all the work by himself.”</p><p>The model couldn’t help but see the similarities between this challenge and the way Seb lived his life outside the Villa. Another wave of sympathy pains crashed over her, and she wondered whether or not he would accept help if he was offered.</p><p>After a brief five minutes of discussion, Mikaela’s phone gave off a high pitched beep from the soft ground next to her and AJ’s tent.</p><p>She took several steps over in its direction before reaching down and reading out the new notification.</p><p>
  <em> “Congrats Mikaela and AJ! The other Islanders have voted your tent as the best. As a reward, you'll get to pick the food for tonight's meal. #foodforthought </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and Islanders, tonight you will be camping out in your tents! #intense #intents” </em>
</p><p>Mikaela contemplated throwing her phone in the nearby pool. Instead, she settled for tossing it with little to no concern back down on the soft earth.</p><p> "I've never been more disappointed in my life.” She groaned to her partner. “This challenge is bollocks."</p><p>AJ laughed before linking her arm into the crook of Mikaela’s. "It'll be fun, Mikaela! It'll be like having a sleepover."</p><p>Mikaela shook her head, a sour expression still resting on her pouty face.</p><p>"I only have adult sleepovers."</p><p>"This is so exciting!” Elladine called with a shrill cry. “I can't wait to camp out tonight. It's been years since I last went camping."</p><p>Mikaela lowered her voice so only AJ could hear as they began walking away from the tents toward the daybeds, "Camping sounds like the best way to ruin a weekend. Why do people want to sleep on the ground?"</p><hr/><p>The sun was beginning to set over the Villa as Mikaela found herself digging through her wardrobe. She was searching for proper camping attire and teetering on the ledge of defeat.</p><p>What does one even wear to something like this, she mused. Denim and a plaid button up? How would she sleep in that? Surely she couldn’t camp in her silk nighty.</p><p>A slow knock echoed off the wood of the door. </p><p>Mikaela sighed exasperatedly before crawling out from the open wardrobe and unlocking the dressing room door. She opened it only slightly, glancing about the hallway through the small crack she allowed herself.</p><p>Her eyes locked onto a pair of deep chocolate eyes.</p><p>Her own emeralds grew wide with realization.</p><p>He was standing back away from the door, as if he’d been contemplating leaving even after knocking. His thick brows were furrowed, and his jaw was set into a slight frown. </p><p>Mikaela couldn’t decipher if it was from her lack of invitation into the room or because she’d opened the door at all. </p><p>He quickly averted his gaze down to something in his hand, and Mikaela’s attention followed suit. His right hand was tucked roughly into the pocket of his soft cotton pajama bottoms while his left hand held what looked to be a faded black top.</p><p>“Hey,” he said without looking at her.</p><p>“Hi,” she breathed out.</p><p>Out of all the Islanders in the Villa, Seb was the last person Mikaela expected to be on the other side of the door. The shock from seeing him there, casually standing half dressed in his sleep pants with his ringlets of dark curls dancing around his face, sent Mikaela into an almost stupor. Her mind was drawing a blank in all regards, especially when it came to why Seb had sought her out.</p><p>The silence was heavy. Mikaela was sure she would be crushed from the sheer weight of it all. She wasn’t sure when the last time it was that she took a breath. Ever since her eyes had locked onto his, she’d lost all ability.</p><p>Finally, Seb returned his gaze to meet her own. He was guarded, and she was able to see it all in the depths of his eyes. They were set. Determined, but still on the defense. But his brows had softened as he took her in. The frown turned into a more neutral thin line.</p><p>“Are you decent?”</p><p>It was an odd question, Mikaela realized. A question he would only ask if he planned on coming into the dressing room with her. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She was still dressed in her teal bikini she’d decided on earlier that day.</p><p>Instead of responding or attempting to come into the dressing room, Seb decided to extend his left arm, offering to her the worn shirt in his hand.</p><p>Mikaela eyed it suspiciously, unsure of his motives, before slowly opening the door further and delicately taking the shirt into her hands.</p><p>“Um, I figured you wouldn’t want to get any of your nice clothes all mucked up on the lawn.”</p><p>His cheeks flushed as he turned his eyes back down toward the hardwood floor.</p><p>Mikaela finally inhaled. The air burned as it rushed into her lungs and filled her head.</p><p>This wasn’t an apology. No, Seb didn’t think he did anything wrong. His reaction to the recoupling had been completely justified in his mind, and if Mikaela was honest with herself, she agreed that he had every right to be infuriated as he was. Even if she didn’t agree with him grabbing her, she knew it had all been in the heat of the moment. Knew that he wouldn’t have actually hurt her. Knew that the bruises that ran along her arm looked worse than they felt. And she knew she was making excuses for him.</p><p>No, Seb wasn’t going to apologize to Mikaela. At least, not yet.</p><p>But this- this was a peace offering.</p><p>She unraveled the shirt and displayed it against her body. </p><p>The worn black fabric was faded and soft. The hem came down just above her thighs. It was exactly the type of shirt Mikaela would’ve normally slept in sans pants at home. Except this shirt didn’t smell like her usual perfume of pear, rose, and sandalwood. It smelt like Seb- spicy and earthy, leather and bourbon.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>Mikaela’s silence must have triggered the insecurities of the store owner. He quickly ran a hand through his long locks and started to mutter under his breath.</p><p>“Um, so I brought you this. Just to, you know, borrow in case you wanted to sleep in one of my shirts instead.”</p><p>He was talking fast and his eyes were darting around the hallway almost as quickly, desperate for anything to lock onto that wasn’t the model before him.</p><p>“Or not,” he lamented. “It’s whatever.”</p><p>He took a deep breath in exasperation before letting his eyes fall back on Mikaela.</p><p>She still held the shirt up to her body, the corner of her lips upturned into a small smile.</p><p>“Oh Sebastian,” she said while letting her smile grow into a smirk. “What’s to stop me from stealing all your clothes now?”</p><p>Seb pushed out the breath he’d been holding in a quick exhale, “Yeah well, good luck fitting into my trousers with those thighs.”</p><p>Mikaela’s smirk faltered as her lips turned downward. She pressed the shirt firmly against her chest, as if seeking some form of comfort. </p><p>Seb noticed the distinct physical recoil at his words.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to be muggy.”</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair again, this time more aggressively. </p><p>MIkaela shook her head and tried her best at a sincere smile, forcing down all her intrusive self-conscious thoughts about her body. </p><p>“It’s okay.” She cleared her throat, “Thank you for the shirt. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Seb nodded slowly, biting the corner of his lip. His fists clenched and unclenched down by his sides. The tension radiating off him was almost palpable. </p><p>“Okay,” he began, eyes finally locking onto hers. He offered a small, unsure smile of his own. “I guess I’ll see you out there then.”</p><p>After Seb made his exit and Mikaela was left completely alone in the hall, she let her head slump down against the door with a <em> thud. </em> </p><p>She inhaled deeply, attempting to clear her head and discern the events that’d just transpired. Instead, her senses were overwhelmed with the scent of leather and bourbon.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The night was warm, and the twinkling lights that hung around the Villa danced in the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Islanders decided to call it a night after sitting around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows and exchanging silly ghost stories that only seemed to affect Genevieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a couple of hours since the Islanders had retreated into their respective tents. Mikaela had been in the middle of cursing the producers into oblivion, her incoherent mutterings barely audible with the roar of AJ’s snoring from beside her, when a meek voice called out to her from outside the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikaela? Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The model rolled her eyes at the realization of who the voice belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Genevieve, you do know the Shiny Demon isn’t real, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela could make out the distinct sounds of the girl shuffling behind the thin fabric of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice drifted off, and Mikaela gave a sigh before crawling towards the entrance to the tent and unzipping the makeshift door. She poked her head out and saw the young doctor, dressing in a plain white pajama set, concern etched into her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something outside my tent. I’m just a little shaken up is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde slowly exited the tent, careful not to shift around too fast and cause her sleeping partner to awaken. She zipped the tent up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stood, she saw Genevieve shiver before she ran her hands up and down her arms, attempting to self soothe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela’s green eyes roamed the length of the Villa lawn. Various tents were still propped up around them. The lights from the Villa were turned down, only emitting a faint glow. The twinkle lights above were the only real source of light. They didn’t offer much help in the way of inspecting their surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks normal to me.” She said shortly. Her voice came out clipped and uninviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The junior doctor quivered once more, this time from the icy nature of the girl she’d sought out for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reaction caused Mikaela to immediately regret her attitude toward the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that she disliked Genevieve for any reason other than her own infatuation with the dark and broody store owner. This much she knew for certain. She was also almost positive that given different circumstances, Mikaela might have even been able to enjoy Genevieve’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was ashamed she’d let her emotions get the better of her- ashamed she’d resorted into petty remarks of ridicule all over some boy. What was she, some high school mean girl? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk you back to your tent?” She offered a white flag- a little give instead of take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genevieve perked up at the sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Genevieve’s tent was at the far end of the lawn. The little shared walk was taken in silence. The lack of small talk didn’t seem to deter the young doctor from steadily becoming more relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela noticed Genevieve had stopped shaking and her shoulders had released the tension they once held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good deed done for the day, thought Mikaela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the tent, Genevieve smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mikaela. I know we aren’t that close-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understatement of the century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I really appreciate you trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela responded with a tight-lipped smile of her own, “No worries, Gen. Hope you sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark eyes glittered in the reflection from the hanging lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully dropped to her knees before quietly unzipping the entrance and sliding herself inside. Harry’s soft breaths reached Mikaela’s ears before Genevieve closed up the tent once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela sighed as she glanced around the lawn for the second time that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directly next to her sat Iona and Camilo’s tent. No noise escaped the loose fabric between Mikaela and the sleeping couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passed by without a backwards glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon, she reached the perfectly erect tent of Seb. The flimsy entrance remained unzipped, and the flap of fabric blew slightly in the warm breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela bent her head down, hands on her knees to help keep her stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside was empty. Abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikaela furrowed her brows in confusion before taking another, more significant glance around the lawn. Much like Seb’s tent, it was deserted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sneaky bugger, she thought as her long legs propelled her toward the dimly lit Villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the heavy door separating the wooden deck from the bedroom, she slowly pushed forward, careful to make as little sound as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was almost entirely devoid of light. Only the warm glow of the neon signs that adorned the walls offered any sort of guidance in her search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes immediately fell on the bed Seb no longer shared. It was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued glancing around at the other unoccupied mattresses until her gaze settled onto her own. The bed she now shared with AJ was the only one in the room that held a lumpy human-shaped form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched in her throat as she dared to venture closer. As she reached the foot of the bed, she realized that Seb was laying on AJ’s side of the bed. His long, toned arms were tangled around a pillow with a lavender case- the pillow Mikaela had brought from home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuddled the pillow close to his chest. The hair that fell haphazardly into his face blew out around him with every deep breath he exhaled through his partially opened mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure it was going to earn her a proper scolding from the producers in the morning, but she gingerly pushed the soft white duvet over before grabbing a spare pillow from the bed next to her. She painstakingly took her time crawling into the bed beside the sleeping man, ever cautious in her endeavor to not wake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she settled down into the soft sheets, closing her eyes and trying desperately to slow her ever pounding heart, she was surrounded by the familiar scent of leather and bourbon.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading. If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment and a kudo. They truly mean the world to me and give me motivation when my writer's block is kicking my ass.</p><p>Also, the first two chapters of my new HP fic are up. It's a dramione fic, so if that's your jam, please check it out and let me know what you think!<br/>xoxo, Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>